La Apuesta
by La ChancludaM
Summary: Draco y Blaise buscan una forma de divertirse y la encuentran. Hacen una apuesta en donde Draco tiene que hacer que Hermione se enamoré de él. ¿Podra hacerlo antes de que pasen treinta días? ¿Hermione se dará cuenta? Entren y lean:D RW/HG/DM
1. El trato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K Rowling y lamentablemente no son mios.**

* * *

La Apuesta

**El Trato**

Dos slytherins estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea observando nada más que el fuego haciéndose cada vez más débil con el paso del tiempo.

-Tengo hambre… ¿qué tal si vamos al gran comedor?- dijo un moreno tratando de convencer a un rubio que comenzaba a adormilarse por el calor del fuego.

-Esta bien, Blaise, vamos- dijo el rubio levantándose lentamente y con pereza.

Blaise se paro y comenzó a caminar a un lado de mi, viendo al piso, hasta que la vi, ahí estaba, esperando que la insultara y la hiciera enojar como siempre que la veía, ya era una costumbre, o una reacción que instantáneamente salía de mi sola.

-Mira Blaise, mi victima- dije dándole un codazo a Blaise- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que en menos de tres segundos la hago enojar?-

-Veo que estas muy confiado Draco- como si me fuera tan difícil hacer enojar a Granger- Veamos que puedes hacer-

-Solo observa- cuando Granger paso a un lado mío, susurre lo bastante alto para que ella me oyera: "asquerosa rata de biblioteca". Comencé a contar con los dedos y riéndome a escondidas con Blaise -Uno, dos…-

-¡Malfoy!- dijo la chica furiosa.

-¿Si Granger?- voltee para encarar a la mismísima bestia, mientras Blaise se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Acaso tienes que molestarme cada vez que me ves?- _le dije con un tono de desesperación, ya no lo podía soportar, me tenia hasta la coronilla._

-¿De que hablas Granger?-

-Por favor Malfoy, no te hagas el inocente, que eso no te queda-

-¡Mira Blaise, ya perdimos a Granger, ahora si se volvió loca!- le di un codazo a Blaise.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- _tire las cosas que tenia entre mis brazos y metí mi mano al bolcillo de mi túnica, donde tenia mi varita, estaba dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo, tal vez lo petrificaría, y de una vez al mujeriego de Blaise…_

-Cuidado Granger, no vallas a tirar tus cosas- espere el siguiente movimiento de mi oponente, que no tardaba en darse por vencida y darse la vuelta para irse. Pero algo cambio, la traga libros comenzó a acercarse sacando chispas, mi objetivo ya lo tenia, pero creo que iba a conseguir algo mas que un simple "_¡muérete, Malfoy!", _así que metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica y tome mi varita con fuerza, por si acaso.

-¡Me tienes harta, Malfoy!- _apunte mi varita al cuello del asqueroso rubio que estaba a centímetros de mi, mientras el moreno se alejaba._

-¿Tú crees que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo contigo viva?- dije con frialdad, tratando de hacer que la chica retrocediera al ver que yo también la apuntaba con mi varita. Pero una sombra conocida me hizo guardar esta de donde la había sacado y levante mis manos fingiendo inocencia.-No me hagas nada Granger- dije fingiendo que temblaba, aparte de inteligente, un buen actor.

-Sabia que eras un cobarde, Malfoy- _sonreí al ver la reacción del slytherin._

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- _se escucho detrás de mí una voz que ya conocía, claro, como olvidarla si siempre escucho esa voz en mi clase de pociones._

-¡Profesor Snape!, me alegra que llegara, esta loca me esta atacando- señale a Granger y me hice un paso atrás para ponerme a un lado de Blaise.

_¡Claro!, como no lo vi venir, al ver que Malfoy guardaba su varita como el cobarde que es, debí suponerlo. Ahora Snape me bajara como cincuenta puntos y me pondrá un castigo, lo típico en el._

-Profesor, yo no le iba a hacer nada, solo quería…- _intente convencerlo, algo que seguramente resultaría en vano._

-Creo que no hay excusa, señorita Granger- _dijo arrastrando las palabras como la mayoría del tiempo _-Yo se lo que vi, treinta puntos menos a Gryffindor, por intentar atacar a un alumno, y ahora quiero que recoja lo que seguramente usted tiro y que todos se vallan al gran comedor, donde deberían de estar-_Snape se alejo rápidamente girando a la izquierda y perdiéndose en un pasillo…_

-Que te valla bien Granger- patee uno de los libros que estaban en el suelo para hacer enojar más a Granger, aunque no estoy seguro de que se pueda más, y me aleje de ahí, soltando carcajadas junto con Blaise.

-¡Te odio, Malfoy!-_ otra vez, otra vez ese maldito de Malfoy se salió con la suya, de nuevo termine siendo yo la perdedora, cada vez que me lo encuentro, a ese sucio hurón, y no estoy con mis amigos, soy yo la que termino perdiendo, solo quisiera que esa serpiente tuviera su merecido como debe de ser._

-¿Qué te pareció eso, Blaise?- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, como ya de costumbre terminaba después de molestar a Granger, sonriendo de satisfacción.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Blaise aun no podía controlar su risa-Draco, tu si que tienes suerte- logro decir-Cuando fingiste inocencia con Snape, ¡ja, ja, ja!-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Si, seguro Granger esta a punto de explotar- ya habíamos llegado al gran comedor, estaba completamente lleno, nos dirigimos a la mesa de Slytherin y me senté a un lado de Goyle, que no apartaba su vista del plato, parecía un enorme cerdo con toda la comida en la boca y su corbata manchada.

-¿Qué tal, Draco?- dijo Goyle con la boca llena.

-¡Goyle!, como te atreves a hablar con la boca llena, eres un asco, eres la viva imagen de un asqueroso cerdo con corbata- Goyle solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, lo mire con repulsión por un momento y me volví a Blaise, que por fin dejo de reírse.-Ya cálmate Blaise, pareces estúpido riéndote así-mi buen humor se había ido gracias al asqueroso ser humano que esta a mi izquierda, comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este momento.

-Perdón su real majestad, no quería molestarlo- dijo Blaise fingiendo la voz y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Cállate Blaise!- le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo dándose por vencido levantando las manos-mira quien esta entrando, Draco- levante la vista para ver que es lo que era, era Granger, seguramente me esta buscando para lanzarme una mirada amenazante, que claro, solo me hacia reír.

-¡Uy!, ¿viste como te volteo a ver?- dijo Blaise sin apartar la mirada de la gryffindor.

-¡Claro que si!, como si me asustara- dije burlándome. Blaise se le quedo viendo a la chica sin parpadear, seguro algo se le había ocurrido. -¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Blaise?- dije tratando de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-No, nada Draco- como si eso me lo creyera.

-Vamos Blaise Zabinni, te conozco, algo tienes en mente, dímelo- trate de convencerlo, lo que resulto ser muy fácil.

-Esta bien, solo pensaba que Granger es linda, en verdad que es linda-

-¡¿Qué!?, ¿de que hablas Blaise?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?, es una sangre sucia, no esta a nuestra altura- dije tratando de convencerlo, seguro no estaba pensando como debía ser, aunque eso ya es normal en el.

-Lo se, pero eso no le quita lo apetecible que esta, vamos Draco, solo mírala, no es la misma chica que entro a este colegio ya hace unos años- tenia que aceptarlo, Granger ya no era una niñita, había cambiado, y no había cambiado nada mal, su cintura estaba perfectamente formada, sus piernas lucían tan suaves bajo la luz del sol, sus labios, perfectamente delineados y carnosos pedían agritos que se los arrancara de un beso y claro, no olvidemos sus crecidos pechos…-Entonces, ¿qué te parece, Draco?- la voz de Blaise me saco de mis pensamientos y debo aceptar que se lo agradezco.

-Por favor, no es nada del otro mundo, a ella la puedo tener comiendo de la palma de mi mano cuando yo quiera-

-¿A si?, ¿y por que no lo intentas, Draco?-

-¿Yo para que querría a esa sangre sucia detrás de mí?-

-Admítelo, Draco- bufo -Tu no podrías con Granger, lo único que lograrías, seria que te lanzara un hechizo imperdonable, esta fuera de tu alcance Draco-

-Blaise, yo puedo conseguirme a Granger y a cualquier otra chica que yo quiera- dije retándolo.

-Eso lo quiero ver, Draco- dijo burlándose de mi.

-Y lo veras Blaise, te apuesto a que en un mes, Granger será mía, si lo logro, harás mis deberes por dos semanas- dije extendiendo mi mano esperando a que el la estrechara para cerrar el trato.

-Espera, y yo que ganare con esto-

-Si eso llega a pasar, que no lo creo, te hare tus deberes por dos semanas-

-¡Echo!- Blaise estrecho mi mano y cerramos el trato.-Pero espera, unas aclaraciones, el mes comienza a contar desde mañana y serán solo treinta días- finalizo Blaise.

-Esta bien- dije llevándome un bocado a mi boca.

-Pero espera, ¿como sabré que Granger esta enamorada de ti?-

-Mmm…- me pase la comida que estaba masticando-No lo se, ya lo notaras-

-Esta bien, ¡oye!, pero no se valen pociones, ni hechizos y cosas que involucren la magia-dijo Blaise como si yo fuera capaz de hacer semejante estupidez, como si con mi físico no bastara.

-Solo usare la magia de mis encantos, Blaise, eso tenlo por seguro- comencé a reírme.

-Esta bien, es un trato- dijo al fin.

_¡Como lo odio!, ya no lo aguanto, por que siempre se sale con la suya, tengo ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y comenzar a sacudir su cabeza junto con su estúpido cabello rubio, digno de un Malfoy, y ahorcarlo hasta que su maldita cabezota se llene de su asquerosa y repulsiva sangre limpia que tanto presume, simplemente quisiera…_

-¡¿Hermione?!-_dijo Giny tocándome el hombro y sacándome de mis pensamientos. _

-¿Qué pasa Giny?-

-¿Estas bien?- _dijo viéndome a los ojos con cara de preocupación._

-Estoy de maravilla, Giny, ¿por qué la pregunta?- fingí una sonrisa para no preocupar a mis amigos.

-Bueno, llevas un buen rato picoteando tu comida con el tenedor y…- _voltee hacia mi plato que tenia toda la comida desecha y luego dirigí mi mirada a la cara de mis dos mejores amigos, estos me miraban extrañados y con la boca abierta y llena de comida._

-No se preocupen, la verdad es que no tengo hambre, mejor me voy a descansar, hoy fue un día duro, estoy muy estresada, eso es lo que pasa-_ vi a Giny que me miraba con cara de "no te creo nada Hermione", así que tome rápidamente mis cosas y me fui de ahí antes de que Giny me dijera algo._

-¡Buenas noches, chicos, los veo mañana!-_ dije alejándome de la mesa. Caminaba hacia la puerta del gran comedor, y no pude soporta el voltear a ver la mesa de Slytherin y lanzar una mirada de advertencia a la serpiente mayor. ¡Pero como se atreve ese idiota a guiñarme un ojo!, ¡acaso no se da cuenta de que lo detesto!, "tranquila Hermione, solo trata de fastidiarte" dijo una voz en mi interior, exacto, eso es lo que quiere, solo quiere sacarme de mis casillas, solo tengo que ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, "eso es Hermione, ignóralo y sigue tu camino"._

-Licántropo- _dije a la dama gorda que estaba en el recuadro, y al decir la contraseña, el recuadro se abrió dejándome pasar por el agujero. _

-Lo único que necesito es una relajante y tibia ducha-_ me dije a mi misma. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de prefecta y puse las cosas que traía entre brazos en la mesita que estaba a un lado de mi cama, entre al cuarto de baño y abrí la llave de la regadera, dejando caer el agua, me desvestí y me metí a la regadera. Después de un rato, y de haberme calmado, salí de la ducha, me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí a mi cama quedando profundamente dormida al instante._

El gran comedor comenzaba a vaciarse cuando yo termine de cenar.

-Ya vámonos Blaise- enseguida me levante junto con Blaise y caminamos hacia la puerta del gran comedor, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de nosotros. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de Howarts hasta llegar a la sala común.

-No te imagino conquistando a Granger, Draco- sabia que no tardaría en mencionarlo.

-¿Por qué no te callas, Blaise?, me iré a dormir, Adiós- comencé a subir las escaleras que me llevaban a mi habitación de prefecto.

-¡Y valla que te hace falta, Draco!- dijo Blaise con amargura.

-¡Cállate Blaise!- cerré la puerta de mi habitación muy fuerte para que nadie se acercara, creyendo que no estaba de humor, me encantaba hacer eso. Entre directo al cuarto de baño para prepararme una caliente ducha, me desvestí y entre a la regadera. Yo y Granger, que asco, juro que no tocare a esa sangre sucia, no se merece mis caricias. Después de un rato de pensar en la regadera, decidí salir para ya meterme a mi cama, me puse mi pantalón de seda para dormir y me metí en mi cama.

* * *

**Espero que les guste!(:**


	2. La nota anonima

Disclaimer: Personajes creados por J.K Rowling.

* * *

**La Nota Anónima**

_A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un rayo de sol en la cara, era sábado y no tenia nada que hacer, pero como ya era costumbre, me levantaba temprano para ir a desayunar y preguntar a mis amigos que haríamos hoy. Me levante, me bañe y me vestí, baje las escaleras que se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor y pase por esta que estaba completamente vacía, seguramente todos estaban aun dormidos, así que decidí sentarme en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea y comencé a esperar a que alguien bajara, no quería ir a desayunar sola._

-Buenos días, Hermione- _por fin alguien bajaba, claro que no seria ninguno de mis dos mejores amigos, era Ginny, que también estaba acostumbrada a madrugar._

-Hola Ginny- _dije sonriendo a mi amiga _-¿Vamos a desayunar?- _mis pobres tripas ya me estaban rugiendo._

-¡Claro que si!, vamos- _me levante del sillón y seguí a mi amiga hasta llegar al gran comedor, ya habían varios alumnos ahí, nos dirigimos a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomamos asiento. Cuando estábamos apunto de terminar nuestro desayuno y de explotar, llegaron Harry y Ron, aun adormilados_.

-Buenos días- _dijo Ron en un bostezo._ _Ginny y yo solo sonreímos al ver lo despeinados que estaban._

-Hola chicas- _dijo Harry después de darse un buen estirón, Ginny solo se sonrojo al ver al moreno sentarse a un lado de ella._

-Hola Harry- _dije apartando mi plato para ya no comer más. _-¿Qué haremos hoy?-_ dije tratando de romper el silencio que de un de repente se apodero de nosotros._

-Pues, hoy tenemos practica de Quidditch, ¿que te parece si vas a vernos, Hermione?- _una de las otras razones por las que debería conseguirme mas amigos._

-Me parece bien, iré a buscar un libro a mi habitación y los espero en el estadio- _me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la puerta…_

-Te esperare allá…- _era la voz de Ron, me voltee para sonreírle, pero el ya estaba viendo su plato con su cara y sus orejas tan rojas como su cabello. Seguí caminando viendo al piso con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había dicho Ron, que nunca había dicho algo parecido hacia mí…_

_¡PUM! Se escucho por todo el gran comedor._

_Sin haberme fijado, choque contra un muro y caí sentada al piso._

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, Granger!- _sorprendida al escuchar una voz, voltee hacia arriba, y me di cuenta que con lo que había chocado no era un muro, era Malfoy que en ese momento me miraba con cara de disgusto por haber chocado con el, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan duro?, hasta lo había confundido con un muro, y me dolió chocar con el, quien iba a pensar que..._-¿Qué no te vas a levantar?- _el rubio me interrumpió lo que estaba pensando._

-Ehh…si, perdón, perdón Malfoy- _¡¿Perdón?!, valla que el golpe si fue fuerte Hermione._

-¿Perdón?, ¿estas bien Granger?- ¡iuk!, no podía soportar tanta amabilidad hacia la sangre sucia.

-No… quise decir… ¿por qué no te fijas, Malfoy?- _seguía tirada en el suelo, viendo a Malfoy desde abajo._

-¡¿Por qué… que?!, si alguien se tuvo que fijar, fuiste…- tenia que conquistarla, como la iba a conquistar si le gritaba, usa tus encantos Draco, usa tus encantos. –Perdón, Granger, estaba distraído- le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, muy bien Draco, así se hace.

_¿Malfoy pidiéndome perdón, extendiéndome su mano y además de todo eso, tratando de sonreírme?, y ahora que es lo que le pasa. Me levante sin tomar su mano y me sacudí el trasero que se había ensuciado de tanto tiempo que dure sentada en el piso._

-Sera mejor que te fijes para la otra, Malfoy- ¿cómo se…?, pero si la intente ayudar, como me puede hablar así después de que intente ayudarla, y valla que me esforcé mucho, ya que me había prometido a mi mismo, que no tocaría a esa sangre sucia.

-¡Espera Granger!- _me detuvo en seco una voz que no esperaba escuchar, creí que ya habíamos terminado con el accidente._

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- _dije volteándome para verlo a la cara._

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal agradecida?- se me estaba acabando la amabilidad -¿Te cuesta tanto ser amable conmigo?-

-¿Mal agradecida?, ¿amble contigo?- _y a este que le pasa _-¿Y porque tendría que ser amable contigo?-

-Sabes que Granger… olvídalo- mejor me fui de ahí, porque si me quedo, esto nunca acabaría.

-Eso es lo que hare, Malfoy- _me fui molesta a mi habitación, pero me pare en seco cuando vi que había un pedazo de pergamino, un poco sucio, con algo escrito._

"Hermione, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, te espero después de la practica de Quidditch en las bancas."

_Le di varias vueltas al pedazo de pergamino, intentado encontrar el nombre de quien lo escribió, lo único que encontraba, eran manchas de chocolate por todo el pergamino, espero que sea chocolate, me guarde la nota en el bolcillo de mi pantalón y tome el primer libro que me encontré en la mesa de noche y salí disparada de mi habitación._

-¿Quién pudo haber sido?- _me pregunte a mi misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts._

_Al llegar al estadio, vi a Harry, Ginny y Ron montados en la escoba, mientras Harry y Ginny sacudían sus manos saludándome, Ron solo tenia agachada la cabeza, y hasta donde yo estaba, podía notar que Ron estaba rojo. ¡Exacto!, fue Ron el de la nota, ahí pruebas suficientes, como lo entusiasta que se vio cuando dijo que te esperaría, lo rojo que se puso cuando llegaste y lo manchado de chocolate que estaba alrededor de la boca, "¡Hermione!, se te va a declarar", dijo una voz dentro de mi que automáticamente hizo que sintiera cosquillas en el estomago, les regrese el saludo a Harry y Ginny y espere que Ron me volteara a ver para saludarlo, Ginny le dio un codazo y Ron me saludo con un movimiento rápido y se fue volando por todo el estadio, yo solo sonreí y tome asiento, esperando a que la practica terminara. No podía concentrarme, Ron se veía muy bien con uniforme de Quidditch, deje mi libro a un lado y todo el rato que estuve ahí, observe a Ron, "Por fin Hermione, después de tanto tiempo", sonreía para mi misma. Después de un buen rato, la práctica se declaro terminada y Harry, Ginny y Ron, fueron hacia donde yo estaba._

-Valla, hoy si que estuvo dura la practica, ¿no Ron?- _dijo Harry dándole un codazo para que reaccionara y me volteara a ver._

-Ahh… si Harry- _y volvió a ver el piso._

-Bueno, Harry ¿Me acompañas a la sala común?- _cuando Harry escucho esto, se le sonrojaron las mejillas y comenzó a tartamudear._

-Eh… ssssi… vamos- _sonrió y siguió a la pelirroja, al pasar a un lado de Ron, lo empujo para que se acercara a mi._

-¡Adiós, Hermione, me lo cuentas todo!- _dijo Ginny, haciendo que me empezara a sonrojar, me voltee para evitar que Ron me viera._

-Y… ¿leíste la nota?- _dijo Ron viendo el piso._

-Tu… ¿tu fuiste?- _voltee rápidamente a ver a Ron, fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta._

-Creí que lo sabrías, ya que tu eres muy inteligente…- _logro ponerse aun mas rojo._

-Bueno… la verdad si me di cuenta al ver las manchas de chocolate de la nota…- _el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a limpiarse la cara –_Y tú también estas manchado de chocolate- _me reí un poco._

-¿Aun estoy manchado?- _apunto a su cara con su dedo índice, me acerque y le limpie la esquina de sus labios, donde había una pequeña mancha, este al sentir el contacto agacho su cabeza, no sabría decir si se estaba sonrojando, porque creo que ya no se podría mas en su cara._

-Y… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- _mis piernas comenzaron a temblar._

-Bueno…- _se rasco la nuca y me volteo a ver con sus sinceros y hermosos ojos azules._-Hermione…-

-¿Si, Ron?- _dije acercándome para oír bien._

-¿Me ayudas con pociones?- _¿qué fue lo que dijo?, no podía creerlo._

-¿Perdón?- _dije confundida._

-¿Que si me ayudas con pociones?, la clase de Snape- _que decepción, ya me había ilusionado, me siento horrible, pero tengo que aceptarlo, Ron es un cobarde, y tengo que ayudarle porque es mi amigo, solo mi amigo._

-Claro que si, Ron, ¿vamos a la biblioteca?- _que otra cosa podría hacer, me adelante para que no viera mi cara de decepción pero algo me detuvo, era su mano, voltee para encararlo, aunque era lo que menos quería. _-¿Pasa algo, Ron?-

-Eh… si, eso no te quería decir…-

-¿También necesitas ayuda con transformaciones?- _dije enfadada._

-Aparte de eso, Hermione…- _me miro a los ojos, haciendo que mis piernas volvieran a temblar._

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?- _dije sonriendo, me siento un poco inútil._

-Lo que pasa, Hermione, es que te quiero, y mucho, pero no solo como amigos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero- ¡_ahhhhhhhhhhh!, no podía creerlo, por fin._

-¿Qué?- _vamos Hermione, no te confundiste, si lo dijo._

-Por favor, Hermione, no me hagas repetirlo- _dijo desesperado. _-¿Tu me quieres a mi?, mas que un amigo, claro- _"dile que si, sabes que lo quieres"._

-Mira eso Blaise, no es asqueroso, la comadreja y la sangre sucia, seguro se le esta declarando después de tanto tiempo, es un cobarde de primera- dije a Blaise, haciendo que volteara hacia arriba para ver la escena.

-Deberías hacer algo, Draco- y claro que iba hacer algo.

-Solo mira como los interrumpo en su tan esperado momento- me subí a la escoba y volee hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¡Claro que si, Ron!, si te quiero, mas que un amigo- _estaba tan feliz en ese momento, nos comenzamos a acercar para darnos un tierno abrazo cuando de pronto sentí que algo me empujo y caí al piso, al igual que Ron._

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- _dijo Ron acercándose a mi._

-¡Ya es el turno de Slytherin, comadreja!- _dijo el egocéntrico de Malfoy que estaba en el aire, con su escoba._

-Ni siquiera estamos dentro- _afirmo Ron furioso._

-Pero con tu sola presencia me molestas, Weasley- _Ron se subió rápidamente a su escoba, que estaba tirada en el suelo._

-Déjalo Ron, busquemos un lugar mas tranquilo- _dije antes de que fuera tras de Malfoy. Ron se bajo de su escoba sin dejar de ver a Malfoy con una mirada asesina._

-Si Weasley, hazle caso a la sangre sucia-

-¡Púdrete Malfoy!- _dije para no quedarme callada y me fui tras Ron, que estaba furioso y debo aceptar que yo también estaba furiosa, por poco Ron me daba un abrazo y el estúpido de Malfoy lo arruino todo._

Maldito Weasley, seguro ya le dijo a Granger que la quiere, ahora me será más difícil con la estúpida sangre sucia enamorada de otro. Baje a donde estaba Blaise, que había visto todo.

-¿Y… que lograste Draco?- dijo al verme tirar la escoba.

-Parece que el pobretón y la traga libros están empezando a salir- dije con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y que?, ¿Te vas a rendir Draco?- que pregunta tan mas estúpida, como si fuera a dejarlo ganar tan fácil.

-¡Claro que no, Blaise!, como puedes llegar a creer eso, un Malfoy nunca pierde, y menos una apuesta tan simple como esta-

-Bueno… si tu lo dices Draco, pero para mi, esta apuesta ya la gane- el muy imbécil me giño el ojo, me dio la espalda y se fue, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerme eso?, soy un Malfoy, "ignóralo y vete a practicar, Draco", hice caso a la voz de mi cabeza y me subí a la escoba, volé tan alto, que desde las alturas se alcanzaba a ver a un pelirrojo y una castaña que caminaban juntos hasta el colegio. ¡Inútiles!.

_Caminábamos hacia el colegio y nuestras manos se rosaron, al sentir el contacto, los dos nos volteamos a otro lugar sonrojados, "tómale la mano, Hermione, eso es lo que quiere y tu también lo quieres", mientras decidía si le tomaba la mano o no, sentí que su mano se enlazaba con la mía y lo voltee a ver._

-No te molesta, ¿verdad?- _dijo con las mejillas rosadas._

-Claro que no- _le dije viendo el piso._

-Bueno…-_ trago saliva nervioso -_¿Que te parece si nos vemos frente al lago en un rato?-

-Me parece muy bien- _dije con una sonrisa nerviosa._

-Esta bien, me esperas en la sala común y vamos juntos al lago- _sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago fuera de lo común._

-Si, claro que te espero- _después de haber dicho esto, Ron salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, si no se hubiera ido, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la sala común. Después de quince minutos, Ron estaba bajando las escaleras con el cabello aun goteando._

-¿Lista?- _dijo sentándose a un lado de mí en el sofá._

-Estoy lista, Ron- _dije levantándome de un salto. Escuche unos pasos en las escaleras, al voltear vi a Harry sonriendo._

-¿Y que es lo que haremos?-_ dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros._

-No te importa que valla Harry con nosotros, ¿verdad?- _los dos me voltearon a ver esperando que les contestara, ¡ja!, y yo que creí que iba a estar sola con Ron, ¿cómo es que creí eso?, Ron apenas si se había atrevido a decirme que me quiere, después de tanto tiempo, seguro que tendría que esperarme otros años mas para que se atreva a darme un beso, "no parezcas desesperada, Hermione, dale tiempo y contéstale a tus amigos, perdón, a tu amigo y tu novio, si es que es eso"._

-Claro que no hay problema, Harry, ven con nosotros- _fingí una sonrisa de alegría, no es que no estuviera feliz por que estaría Harry, sino porque yo me había ilusionado con estar a solas con Ron, pero ya que. Ginny estaba bajando las escaleras. _-¿Quieres ir con nosotros, Ginny?-

-¿A dónde?- _si Ron invitaba a alguien, ¿por qué yo no?_

-Iremos al lago, vamos Ginny, acompáñanos, también ira Harry- _al mismo tiempo, estos dos comenzaron a sonrojarse._

-Mejor vallan ustedes- _dijo la pelirroja apenada._

-Ginny, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes dejarme sola, además, no tienes otra cosa que hacer- _ahora si no tiene escusas, me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo para jalarla._

-Esta bien, esta bien Hermione, yo puedo ir sola- _al fin la convencí._

-Bueno, vámonos- _dije sonriendo, ya que no estaría sola con hombres que solo saben hablar de Quidditch. Al llegar a un lugar perfecto enfrente del lago, nos sentamos en el césped, al momento de sentarnos, Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar sobre su especialidad, pero eso no me molesto, ya que no iba sola. Al momento de voltear a ver a Ginny para empezar una conversación de "chicas", Ginny volteo hacia donde estaban los chicos y comenzó a hablar nada mas y nada menos que de Quidditch, ya ahora que iba a hacer, pues claro, como todas las veces que e sido ignorada por los jugadores de Quidditch, me quedaría sentada fingiendo que escuchaba cada detalle._

-Draco, tu tiempo ya esta contando, y no veo que estes intentando ganar este juego- dijo Blaise que estaba a un lado de mi fuera del castillo, observando a los inútiles que estaban frente al algo.

-Blaise, yo hago lo que quiera y cuando sea- dije sin dejar de ver que Granger solo estaba sentada sin mover los labios y con cara de que se le caería de lo aburrida que estaba.

-Pues ese cuando sea, debería ser ahora, porque no tendré piedad de ti cuando pierdas- dijo riéndose sin disimular.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto de la apuesta, Blaise?- dije tratando de entenderlo.

-No lo se, solo me parece divertido- me volteo a ver con una sonrisa macabra.

-Sabes Blaise, a veces no te reconozco- seguía sin quitar su macabra sonrisa que comenzaba a asustarme, lo de asustarme lo dije porque no tenia otra palabra que usar, porque bien saben que los Malfoy no se asustan de nada y todo eso, y como lo es obvio yo soy un Malf…

-¿Y que es lo que esperas?, ve por ella tigre- dijo Blaise tratando de animarme, como si lo necesitara. Apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

-Déjame en paz, Blaise- moví mi hombro para zafarme de la mano de Blaise. –Y espero que nadie se entere de la apuesta, porque si me llego a enterar de que alguien lo sabe, te culpare solamente a ti- lo mire tratando de intimidarlo y como siempre lo logre.

_Comencé a mirar alrededor ya que la plática no me interesaba ni un poco, observe que casi no había nadie fuera del colegio, pero mi mirada se detuvo cuando detecto un problema de cabellera rubia. ¡Y ahora que quiere ese baboso!, seguro vendrá a molestarme, no tiene nada mejor que hacer, ¿que no se conforma con arruinar mi momento con Ron?. Me levante para enfrentarlo antes de que llegara a donde estaban mis amigos, seguro solo venia a molestarme a mí, ya que ese se había vuelto su pasa tiempo. Me puse enfrente de el para detenerlo._

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Malfoy?- _dije con frialdad y mirándolo a sus fríos ojos._

-Tranquila Granger, aun no tenia pensado que te iba a decir y tu ya me estas insultando, me ofendes- _puso su mano en su pecho, fingiendo que estaba ofendido._

-Te repito, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que buscas?- _dije con firmeza. Seguro mis amigos no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaba con ellos y que me estaba enfrentando con Malfoy, yo sola. Voltee hacia atrás para confirmar mi teoría y tenia razón, seguían hablando sobre el maldito Quidditch, y si lo admito, me siento celosa de un estúpido juego._

-Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí y luego tú te acercaste, sin ninguna razón- _me mostro una sonrisa picara, yo solo rodé los ojos._

-Pues yo solo venia a advertirte que no te acerques- _me cruce de brazos._

-Pero si tú fuiste la que se acerco a mi, Granger- _horrible mi situación, el tenia razón, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y aproveche que este descerebrado se acercaba para poder entretenerme. _–Se nota que no puedes estar tan separada de mí, no lo soportarías, ¿no Granger?- _comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi._

-¡Malfoy, eres un descarado!- _lo empuje para alejarlo de mi y en menos de diez segundos, Ron ya estaba enfrente de mi, interponiéndose entre el hurón y yo._

-¡Déjala en paz, Malfoy!- _dijo Ron defendiéndome._

-Ella fue la que vino hacia mi Weasley, deberías de buscar una mejor forma de entretenerla, ¿no crees?- _se dio la vuelta ignorando lo que mis amigos le decían y se fue caminando elegante y tranquilamente hacia el colegio, de la única forma en la que el podía caminar. Después del problema con Malfoy, decidimos entrar al colegio y sentarnos en el sillón de la sala común frente a la chimenea. Al llegar, Harry dio un gran bostezo, lo que indicaba que seria uno menos en el sillón, o mejor dicho dos, ya que Ginny solo estaba con nosotros por que Harry estaría. Al final solo quedamos Ron y yo._

-Estoy un poco cansada- _dije tratando de comenzar una platica._

-Dímelo a mí, yo tuve una práctica espantosa en Quidditch, hasta mi cabello esta cansado- _quidditch, quidditch y más quidditch._

-Si Ron, tienes razón- _me recargue mi codo en el sillón y mi cara en mi mano. Después de unos segundos, vi que algo se movía cerca de mi hombro, ¡era la mano de Ron!. Ron estaba intentado abrazarme y yo estaba de amargada, me acerque un poco a el y me recargue en su hombro, enseguida sentí su mano acariciando mi espalda, mi piel se comenzó a erizar, voltee hacia arriba para mirarlo a la cara y comenzamos a acercarnos, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, comencé a cerrar los ojos para gozar de un dulce beso que estaba a punto de recibir…_

-¡Hermione, Ron!- _nos separamos bruscamente y volteamos hacia la persona que había llegado en un mal momento. _–Perdón si los interrumpí, el problema es que perdí a mi rana, no la han visto por aquí?- _¡y valla que nos interrumpiste, Neville!_

-Lo sentimos Neville, pero no hemos visto a tu rana por aquí- _dije con voz un poco irritada._

-Bueno, me podrían avisar si la ven por algún lado- _dijo el chico desesperado._

-Si Neville, nosotros te avisaremos- _dijo Ron pasándose una mano por el cabello y soltando aire por la boca. Neville salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y se perdió en la oscuridad._

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla a dormir, nos vemos mañana Hermione- _subió rápidamente las escaleras sin siquiera un beso en la frente o en la mejilla o siquiera en la mano. Después de que Ron se fue, me recosté en el sillón y me quede dormida después de estar viendo un buen rato el fuego._

_

* * *

_Les gusto, no les gusto, diganmelo, me gustaria saberlo!:D


	3. Aroma Irresistible

Ya saben por quien fueron creados los personajes y todo eso(:

J.K Rowling

Solo la historia es mia;)

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!:D

* * *

**Aroma Irresistible**

-¡Hermione!- _alguien me sacudía el hombro._

-¿queee…?- _comencé a abrir los ojos._

-Despierta Hermione- _al fin pude abrir los ojos completamente y pude ver quien era el que no dejaba de sacudirme…_

-¡Ron!, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?, ¡esto esta prohibido!- _dije asustada tapándome hasta los hombros con una sabana._

-Pero si estas en el sillón de la sala común, Hermione- _comencé a mirar a mí alrededor, Ron tenía razón, me había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala común, y cabe decir que este sillón es mucho más cómodo que el colchón de mi habitación, ese colchón algún día de estos me va a matar._

-Me quede dormida anoche, te sorprendería lo cómodo que es dormir en este sillón, deberías intentarlo algún día, Ron- _dije sonriendo, creo que este día había comenzado muy bien._

-Bien, lo intentare- _dijo mirando el sillón confundido. Mire la sabana que estaba encima de mí. _

-¿Quién me habrá puesto esto?- _pregunte viendo la sabana. Observe a Ron que agacho la cabeza y comenzó a sonrojarse._

-Bueno… creí que tendrías frio y te cubrí con ella- _miraba a todos lados menos a mi. Fue un muy lindo gesto._

-Gracias Ron- _le sonreí me levante y me acerque a el, el no se movía solo se me quedaba viendo, me acerque a el y le di un beso en su sonrojada mejilla. Subí rápidamente por las escaleras y a la mitad de estas me pare en seco. _–Nos vemos en el gran comedor, Ron- _me quede parada esperando una respuesta. Lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un simple "aja". Así que seguí subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación y ducharme._

-¡Draco!- se escucho la voz de Blaise que estaba gritándome del otro lado de mi puerta. – ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?- extendí mi brazo izquierdo para alcanzar a agarrar algo de mi mesa de noche, lo primero que encontré fue el libro de pociones.

¡PUM!

Se escucho un fuerte ruido después de haber lanzado mi libro contra la puerta.

-Bueno, si me buscas, ahí estaré- como si te fuera a buscar. Después de intentar varias veces el poder volverme a dormir, no lo logre, la luz del sol que atravesaba mi ventana me daba directamente a la cara, cosa que no soportaba en las mañanas. Me levante y me dirigí al baño, no tenia ni idea de que es lo que iba a hacer hoy.

_Después de haberme dado una rápida ducha y haberme vestido, salí disparada de mi habitación. Pasillo, otro pasillo, otro pasillo y otro pasillo hasta que al fin llegue al gran comedor, me estaba muriendo de hambre, rápidamente pude identificar el cabello rojo de Ron y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia ahí. Estaba solo, no estaba Harry con, cosa que se me hacia bastante rara._

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- _pregunte a Ron._

-No lo se, no e visto ni a Harry y ni a Ginny en toda la mañana- _contesto con la boca llena. Y sobre lo que contesto, no creo que sea tan malo que ellos dos se pierdan un momento, o al menos creía que estaban juntos._

-¿Tú crees que estén juntos?-_ pregunte con curiosidad, no lo pude evitar._

-No lo se Hermione, puede que si, puede que no, solo ellos lo saben- _continuo comiendo demostrando ningún interés en el tema. Comencé a servirme en mi plato y a comer. Después de haber terminado de desayunar y de leer el diario el profeta que me había llegado mientras comía, decidí comenzar a hacer planes de lo que haría este dio._

-Y… ¿qué tienes planeado hacer hoy, Ron?- _dije sonriendo. Ahora tenía toda su atención, ya que había quedado completamente lleno después de haberse comido una cantidad de comida que yo no me podría haber comido ni en tres semanas._

-Bueno… pensé que podrías ayudarme con transformaciones…- _dijo con timidez en la voz._

-Claro que te ayudare, Ron, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, te ayudare con lo que necesites- _le sonreí para quitarle la timidez que mostraba su cara y lo logre haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro._

Salí de la ducha, me vesti, me peine (alborote mi cabello) y no podría faltar, me perfume, con ese perfume que vuelve loca a cualquier chica y que ahora esperaba que hiciera efecto en una chica en especial, Granger. Me acerque a la puerta de mi habitación y vi el libro de pociones que había arrogado hace rato, al levantarlo no pude evitar la idea de ir a la biblioteca, además tenia que regresar el libro. Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y al llegar a la sala común, me encontré con mi moreno amigo.

-Draco, no te vi en el gran comedor-

-No tenia hambre Blaise, hablamos luego, tengo que entregar este libro- sin esperar respuesta salí del orificio y me encamine a la biblioteca con el libro bajo mi brazo.

_Caminaba junto a Ron por los pasillos del colegio, iba cargando una variedad de libros que casi igualaban mi peso._

-¡Wow! Estos libros si que pesan- _espero que Ron entienda mi indirecta. Voltee a ver al pelirrojo que tenía la mirada perdida por algún lugar del castillo. Al fin llegamos a la biblioteca y deje caer los libros en la primera mesa que encontré, eran muy pesados._

-Bueno Ron, empezaremos con un libro que tengo por aquí, es perfecto para que puedas entender lo que hace que tengas problemas…- _escarbaba por los libros sin encontrar el que necesitaba, no pude haber olvidado el libro que me seria mas útil, y así era, lo había olvidado, soy una torpe._ –No puede ser- _deje caer uno de los libros encima de los demás._

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- _dijo Ron con tono de preocupación._

-No te preocupes Ron, es solo que deje un libro, ya vuelvo iré por el- _me levante de la silla, pero la mano de Ron que se había puesto en mi hombro, impido que me levantara._

-Yo voy por el Hermione, después de todo, yo soy el que necesita el libro- _valla, justo cuando creí que Ron no era nada cortés me impresiona._

-Valla Ron, gracias- _le sonreí con una sonrisa completa y sincera. Al momento de que Ron salió de la puerta, comencé a buscar entre paginas cosas que podrían ser de mi ayuda cuando comencé a sentir un horrible dolor en el cuello, creo que después de todo el sillón no fue tan cómodo como pensé, comencé a hacer movimientos circulares con el cuello y a tratar de masajearme por mi misma pero unas manos que llegaron por detrás empezaron a hacer el trabajo que tenia para mis manos._

-Fuiste muy rápido Ron, eso se siente bien- _cerré los ojos de lo agradable que se sentía el trabajo de aquellas manos que nunca pensé que fueran tan buenas en eso…_

-Que bueno que te agrade- _esa voz, era conocida, pero no la que yo esperaba, al contrario, jamás la espere. Me levante tan rápido que de lo rápido que me levante me lastime aun más el cuello._

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Malfoy?- la chica estaba agitada, cosa que le favorecía bastante en esta situación.

-Bueno, yo solo vine a dejar este libro y no pude evitar ver que te quejabas del cuello, así que te hice el favor de darte un masaje, y si te vuelves a sentar seguiré haciéndote el favor con mucho gusto, Granger- _arrastro una silla y la señalo con su mano para que me sentara._

-Ni loca me sentare ahí para que sigas manoseándome, Malfoy-

-¿Manoseándote?, Granger, eso es lo que piensas de mi, que solo quiero manosearte- _se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo que le había dolido lo que le acababa de decir._

-Si Malfoy, pienso eso y muchas cosas peores de ti-

-Pero Granger, ¿Yo que te e echo?-

_Solo me cruce de brazos, como se atreve a preguntarme eso, ¿que lo que me ha hecho estos años han sido nada para que se le olviden tan rápido?, es un idiota, eso es lo que es._

-Esta bien, esta bien, si te he hecho mucho pero créeme que estoy muy arrepentido- _Draco Malfoy ¿arrepentido?, por favor este tipo algo quiere y debe ser muy importante para el como para tratarme de esta manera._

-Esta bien Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- _me fui directo al punto._

-¿Yo?, nada Granger, solo quiero ser tu amigo, y tal vez hasta algo mas…-

-¿¡Amigo?!, ¿¡Algo mas!?¡Estas loco Malfoy!- ya la tenia.

-¿Loco?¿Por qué lo dices, Granger?-

-Por solo pensarlo, ¿tu y yo? Y además, estoy saliendo con Ron- _me di la vuelta para alegarme de el._

-Quieres decir, que si no estuvieras saliendo con la comadreja esa, ¿si aceptarías salir conmigo?- _¿¡QUE!?¿y quien le hizo pensar eso?_

-¡Claro que no!, yo no dije eso- te tengo Granger.

-Pero intentaste decirlo- _Malfoy aventó el libro que tenia bajo el brazo hacia la mesa que ya estaba llena de libros, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a acercarse a mi con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa que lo hacia verse tan atractivo que mis piernas no reaccionaban para poder salir de ahí._

-No te acerques Malfoy- _comencé a caminar de espaldas intentando evitarlo, mis piernas apenas si reaccionaban con esfuerzo y los grises y fríos ojos de Malfoy estaban clavados en los míos._

-No te hare daño Granger, a menos que quieras que te haga daño- muy pronto no le quedaría mas pasillo para caminar, no podrá escapar, ya la tengo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Bueno, porque no lo averiguas- _había llegado hasta el limite del pasillo, estaba contra un estante de libros y el, el estaba a unos centímetros de mi._

-¡Por Merlín Malfoy!, que te has puesto, huele muy fuerte- _me tape la nariz esto ayudaría a apartarlo un poco._

-¿No te gusta? Es mi colonia favorita- _tenia que aceptarlo, mal no olía, de echo, olía exquisito ese aroma me tenia en las nubes… Sentí una respiración en mi cuello, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, abrí los ojos que había cerrado para saborear el dulce aroma que me rodeaba y que estaba impregnado en el y me sorprendió ver que estaba exageradamente cerca de mi, lo veía borroso de lo cerca que estaba, se acerco a mi oído y después de que se me erizara la piel al sentir como su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello susurró. "_¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Granger?" _no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada, inmóvil, petrificada, como quieran llamarlo, el punto es que ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba atrapada en las redes de encantos de Malfoy, ahora lo único que quiero saber es como salir de estas._

-Creo que esto es un si, las reglas son…

-¿Hermione?, ¿estas aquí?- ¡maldita sea!, porque justo ahora se le ocurre llegar al estúpido pobretón.

-Creo que esto será para después Granger, pero créeme, no lo voy a pasar por alto- me acaricio la mejilla y _se alejo por un pasillo que estaba a un lado, ¡como es que no lo había visto antes!, aun en shock, me deje caer al piso, el aroma de Malfoy aun invadía mis fosas nasales, evitando que pudiera oler cualquier otra cosa._

-¡Hazte a un lado, comadreja mal parida!- _se escucho por toda la biblioteca._

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- _se escuchaban pasos acercándose._ -¿Estas bien Hermione?-

-Eh… si… Ron, estoy bien- _hice una sonrisa torcida._

-Bueno, ya traje el libro, ¿quieres que empecemos?- _¿tenia que decirle a Ron lo que me hizo Malfoy?, creo que lo mejor seria no decirle, seguramente si le contara se iría tras Malfoy y yo no quiero que le pase nada… a Ron, no quiero que le pase nada a Ron, así que mejor me quedo callada y finjo que no paso nada, eso es y además, Malfoy no alcanzo a hacerme nada es solo una advertencia pero si vuelve a pasar, juro que gritare hasta que se haya escuchado por todo el colegio, eso es lo que hare._

-Claro Ron, vamos a la mesa, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de lo cómodo que es el sillón?-

-Eh…si Hermione, ¿porque lo preguntas?- _dijo confundido._

-Bueno, pues no es tan cómodo, solo quería advertirte-

-Valla, me has salvado la vida Hermione- _dijo sarcásticamente, yo solo le empuje el hombro y comenzamos a reír._

¡Maldición!, por poco y gano la estúpida apuesta, Granger ya había caído redondita, ahora me va a costar trabajo ponerla otra vez en donde estaba. Me comenzó a doler el estomago, no había desayunado y me estaba muriendo de hambre, ahora tendría que ir a la cocina manifestada de elfos domésticos.

-¡Blaise!, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a la cocina?- mi moreno amigo caminaba por los pasillos, jamás me hubiera imaginado que estaría caminando solo, la verdad, no sabia que era lo que hacia Blaise en todo el día.

-Creo que no, Draco- ¿me había dicho que no?

-¿Perdón?, creo que no te escuche bien, Blaise-

-Draco, no te voy a acompañar, estoy en algo importante- ¿algo importante?

-¿Estas en algo importante y yo no estoy incluido?, ¿que clase de importancia es esa?- por favor, sin mi nada es importante.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, no todo lo que tú haces es importante, Draco, yo podría tener cosas más importantes que las tuyas y a ti no te interesa, eso es lo que pasa- ¿y ahora que le pasa a este?

-¿A si?, y dime, ¿que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer en donde yo no estoy incluido?-

-Que te importa- me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, ignorándome y dejándome ahí parado en medio del pasillo, ¿y ahora quien se cree que es?

-¿Y como piensas que me va a interesar las cosas que haces si nunca me dices de que se tratan?- la actitud de mi "amigo" estaban comenzando a enfadarme.

-Aunque te las diga no te interesan- se dio la vuelta para encararme, tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, dímelo- también fruncí el entrecejo.

-Solo lo se, Draco y me gustaría que me dejaras un tiempo solo, necesito pensar- ¿Pensar?, por favor, a quien trata de engañar, seguro se va a revolcar con una tipa, y es cierto, ¿a mi que me importan sus asuntos?, bastante tengo con los míos.

-Esta bien, vete, pero ya no me busques- me di la vuelta aunque yo tuviera que ir del otro lado, pero del enojo se me había desvanecido el hambre, es un mal agradecido, eso es lo que es, después de todo lo que le e dado, espero que se pudra en su "situación importante".

Llegue a mi habitación azotando la puerta, en verdad que mi "amigo" me había sacado de quicio. Y ¿ahora en que estaba metido?, creo que después de todo quisiera saber lo tan "importante" que tiene que hacer, además, no estaría haciendo nada malo si fuera a espiarlo, de echo estaría haciendo bien, el es mi amigo ¿no?, bien, ya esta decidido, iré a espiarlo solo para asegurarme de que "esta bien".

* * *

Bueno ya saben.

Sugerencias, peticiones, consejos, criticas, etc, etc, etc. Todas las recibo con mucho gusto:D

Gracias por leerme(:


	4. Traidores

Lo que ya se te haga conocido, es de J.K Rowling y lo que no, es mio(:

Gracias por los Reviews(:

Perdon por tardarme:S

* * *

**Traidores**

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando que "estuviera bien" y no le haya pasado nada malo a mi mejor amigo que hasta ahora había dicho que lo que el hacia a mi no me importaba.

-Aquí es donde discutimos, y después se dio la vuelta y se fue- me dije en voz alta. Si siguió caminando por este pasillo seguro esta afuera. Salí por la puerta de Hogwarts tapándome la cara con mi mano derecha, a causa de que los rayos del sol se reflejaban contra mis ojos. A lo lejos pude ver dos siluetas debajo de un árbol cerca del lago. ¡Era Blaise!, pero con alguien mas, que yo sepa, Blaise no tiene amigos mas que a mi…

-Espera un momento- me susurre a mi mismo. La silueta que estaba con el no era un chico, al menos de que ese chico tuviera cuerpo de mujer y usara falda. Blaise estaba con una chica, y no me había dicho nada, y al parecer la chica no esta nada mal. Baje de las escaleras de la entrada para que los rayos de sol no me dieran en los ojos y pudiera distinguir a la bella chica que acompañaba a mi amigo. Entrecerré mis ojos pero no duraron mucho tiempo así. Al ver a la chica que estaba con mi "amigo", ya no sabía si ir a golpearlo o solo agarrarlo por sorpresa cuando llegara a la sala común. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es un idiota! Entré a mi habitación furioso, de nuevo, no podía evitar pensar en Blaise y Pansy.

*******

_Y ahí estaba yo, en la biblioteca, acorralada de libros y de un brazo sobre protector que estaba por detrás de mi espalda. Ron se veía tan lindo, con el ceño fruncido a causa de que estaba poniendo toda su atención en lo que yo decía y con su mano izquierda acariciándose su fuerte barbilla. Mientras el intentaba adivinar la respuesta a la pregunta que le había echo, observaba sus azules ojos, tan tiernos y calurosos, después de unos segundos de observarlo, me di cuenta de que el también observaba los míos, intente apartar mis ojos de los de el, claro, me dio pena, pero el sostuvo mi mentón tan rápido que nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse. El comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos y a cerrar sus ojos, también cerré mis ojos. Su respiración se combinaba con la mía, estábamos cerca de mi primer beso y con el que siempre lo desee, solo a unos centímetros y…_

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- _se escucho desde el pasillo que estaba fuera de la biblioteca, Ron se separo rápidamente, mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, inclinándome hacia enfrente y con mis labios un poco fruncidos. Al notar que nada pasaba, abrí mi ojo izquierdo y pude ver a Ron que se tapaba la boca, evitando soltar una carcajada._

-¿Hermione?- Mi mejor amigo se atravesó para verme de frente y abrí rápidamente los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Oh!, Harry, ¿Qué pasa? ¿En donde te habías metido?- _dije a mi amigo mientras me incorporaba en mi silla y me ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, sentía mi cara caliente._

-Luego te digo en donde estaba, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Harry?- _parecía muy importante_

-Bueno, es que, necesito de tu ayuda en pociones- _y ahí iba mi tiempo a solas con Ron._

-Pues siéntate, eres bienvenido a la clase- _le sonreí y señale una silla que estaba a un lado mío. Harry no tardo en incorporarse en la silla poniéndola entre Ron y yo._

*******

Blaise y Pansy, que asco me dan esos dos, son unos traidores. Blaise, porque ni siquiera me lo ha dicho, seguro es por que me tiene miedo ese bastardo. Y Pansy, Pansy porque esta detrás de el, seguro para ponerme celoso, como si eso fuera a suceder, yo ni siquiera la quiero, bueno, solo a veces. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿preguntarle a Blaise, amenazarlo con que deje a Pansy en paz o esperar a que el o Pansy me lo digan?, seria mejor que los atrape cuando menos se lo esperen, eso seria lo mejor, solo me hace falta esperar. Entonces, ¿lo de la apuesta era solo una mentira para que le dejara el camino libre con Pansy?, si ese era el caso, entonces si merecía un buen puñetazo. ¡Ya no se que pensar!, se me vienen tantas cosas a la mente, esto es desesperante, no se que hacer…

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Se escucho en mi puerta, ¿a quien se le ocurría venir en este momento a mi habitación?

-¿Draco? ¿Estas ahí?- Pansy, ¿por que tenia que ser ella? No conteste, no tenia ganas de hablar.

–Draco, se que estas ahí, necesito hablar contigo-

-¡Pero yo no!, así que mejor vete Pansy- me puse la almohada en la cabeza.

-Es sobre Blaise…- me quite la almohada de la cabeza y me levante para acercarme a la puerta.

-¿Qué con Blaise?- pregunte interesado.

-Bueno, es que… estoy saliendo con el… y quise que lo supieras, solo eso- cerré mi mano en un puño y comenzó a ponerse roja.

-¿Eso es todo?- dije con seriedad.

-Pues si, ¿no te molesta o algo así?- eso era lo que quería que me molestara y la maldita lo logro. Abrí la puerta con fuerza y me quede parado enfrente de ella.

-Claro que no me molesta, ¿Por qué lo haría?, tu lo quieres ¿no?- la mire a los ojos para que no intentara mentirme, solo jugaba con Blaise y yo lo sabia.

-Eh, si claro que lo quiero, si no porque habría aceptado salir con el… Pero no te molesta ¿verdad?- y otra vez con esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?- entrecerré los ojos.

-Bueno, porque el es tu mejor amigo y yo tu… ex novia y no se me hiciera raro que estuvieras molesto o… celoso- eres patética Pansy Parkinson.

-Pues no, no estoy molesto ni "celoso", así que vete con Blaise, no me importa- Pansy solo puso sus ojos en blanco, se quedo sin habla, como quería que se quedara. –Pansy, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- le guiñe un ojo y pase por un lado de ella. Pansy seguía parada enfrente de la puerta de mi habitación cuando yo ya estaba saliendo de la sala común.

*******

_Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y aun no lograba que Ron pudiera hacer bien el movimiento de varita para transformar un libro en una vela y que Harry terminara un ensayo sobre una poción aromatizante y además de todo eso, me estaba muriendo de hambre._

-Tengo mucha hambre- _dijo Ron con la cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha hacia el movimiento de varita con aburrimiento._

-Yo también, Hermione, ¿Por qué no vamos al gran comedor a comer algo?-

-Iremos hasta que terminen con sus deberes- _los dos renegaron al mismo tiempo y continuaron con su trabajo. Después de un rato, Ron logro hacer bien el hechizo, ahora solo faltaba que Harry terminara su ensayo._

-Después lo termino- _dijo Harry aventando la pluma. _–No me falta mucho para terminar, y me estoy muriendo de hambre, por favor Hermione-

-Te dejare ir, solo porque yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero en cuanto termines de comer, volverás a terminar el trabajo-

-Si mami- _dijo Harry burlándose._

-Que gracioso- _lo empuje y me levante de mi silla para dirigirnos al gran comedor._

_Caminábamos los tres por el pasillo, riéndonos de cosas que no tenían sentido, hasta que recordé que le tenía una pregunta pendiente a Harry._

-Harry, ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?- _Harry rápidamente volteo a ver a Ron nervioso y después me volteo a ver a mi._

-Bueno, fui a ver a Hagrid, tenía mucho que no lo veía-

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?, nosotros también tenemos mucho que no vemos a Hagrid- _dijo Ron un poco molesto._

-Bueno, es que estaban dormidos y no quería despertarlos- _no te creo nada Harry Potter._

-Dinos la verdad Harry- _lo mire a los ojos._

-Saben algo, recordé que tenia que ir con Hedwig, seguro se siente muy solo, nos vemos en el gran comedor, ¡Adiós!- _ya se había alejado corriendo, algo le pasaba, y tenía que averiguarlo, seguro tiene algo que ver con Ginny._

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- _dijo Ron confundido._

-Nadie lo sabe Ron, nadie lo sabe- _le tome la mano y le sonreí, ya teníamos mas confianza._

_Seguíamos caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que vimos la luz que salía de la enorme puerta del gran comedor, nos acercamos y nos topamos con la persona con la que menos deseaba toparme, Draco Malfoy. Al verlo intente desviar mi mirada, era en verdad muy incomodo, el me sonrió con un aire burlón, después, miro mi mano agarrando la mano de Ron y volteo de nuevo hacia mi, camino a un lado mío._

-Nos vemos luego, Granger- _me tembló todo el cuerpo, ¿como se atrevía?, ¿Ron se habrá dado cuenta?, ¿Por qué nos tendríamos que ver luego? Lo único que sé, y que me asusta, es que estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad quisiera saber como se juega el juego que me propuso._

_

* * *

_Lo del juego esta en el capitulo anterior;)

Diganme si voy mal, si voy bien, si no les gusta o si les gusta, lo que quieran, pero diganme algo!:O

Gracias por leerme!(:


	5. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Les advierto que no quedo tan bueno!:S

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!

Personajes y todo eso creado por J.K Rowling, pero la historia si es mia;)

**

* * *

**

**¿Por qué no lo intentas?**

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese patán?!- _dijo Ron sin siquiera esperarse a que le contestara._

-No es nada Ron, solo lo hace para molestarme, ya sabes como es…- _intente decirle_ _mientras me llevaba arrastrando por el pasillo, intentaba detenerlo, mientras el cabeza oxigenada no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, el muy inútil seguía caminando como si nada hubiera pasado._

-¡Eso es Hermione! Te molesta, eso es lo que pasa- _se zafó de mi tan fácil, que me sentí tan débil, tanto que hasta sentía que una varita mágica era más fuerte que yo._

-¡Ron! No estas pensando lo que haces, ¡detente!- _grite desde atrás._

-No necesito pensar para golpear a este imbécil- _comenzó a cerrar los puños y Draco aun no volteaba. Corrí para ponerme frente a Ron y puse mis manos sobres sus pectorales, pero no basto para detenerlo, solo se paro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.-_Hermione, aléjate, yo me encargo del idiota para que no vuelva a molestarte-.

-¡Así que quieres golpearme pobretón! ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- _basto con solo ver la reacción de Ron ante estas palabras para saber que yo sola no podría detenerlos, y eso era mas que obvio._

-¡Por favor Ron!, no lo escuches, no sabe lo que dice- _tape sus oídos con mis manos, se que eso no funcionaria porque ya había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que Draco lo esta retando, pero solo quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, frente a él, tratando de evitar que hiciera una tontería, cosa que fue en vano._

-¿Por que no me golpeas aquí?- _dijo Draco señalando el lado derecho de su cara, justo debajo de su ojo._-Claro, si te atreves- _Y en ese momento vi a mi salvación._

-¡Harry! ¡Ayúdame por favor!- _mi mejor amigo había aparecido del otro lado del pasillo y para mi era una salvación, porque seguro Harry haría entrar en razón a Ron._

¡PUM!

_Se escucho detrás de mí un golpe tan fuerte, que mejor no quise ni ver._

-¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando?!- _dijo Harry acercándose tan rápido, que ni me di cuenta de cuando había llegado hasta donde estaba yo._

-Ron y Draco se están peleando, ¡tienes que detenerlos!- _grite desesperada._

¡PUM!

_Voltee rápidamente después de que Harry paso por un lado de mí, Draco estaba en el piso con la ceja sangrando._

¡PUM!

_Se escuchó aun más fuerte cuando Draco pateó las piernas de Ron para que después, este cayera como costal de papas al suelo. Después de que se dieran cuenta de que los dos estaban en el piso, comenzaron a jalarse, y a rodar por el piso, si Harry se acercaba terminaría metido en los golpes._

-¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?!- _dijo la profesora McGonagall después de que Harry había logrado separar a Ron y Draco. Los dos con respiración agitada y a ambos lados de Harry estaban inmóviles. Nadie respondía a la pregunta que había echo la profesora. _

-Vera profesora- _quise intervenir _–Draco me dijo algo indebido y Ron quiso defenderme, eso es todo, además de que se empezaron a golpear- _lo que acababa de explicar no había ayudado en nada, yo solo quería perjudicar a Draco, que fue el que empezó todo, pero al final Ron también acabo metido en este lio._

-Primero, a cada uno de ustedes se les bajara veinte puntos de sus respectivas casas, segundo, los cuatro tendrán un castigo de cuatro semanas y tercero, los espero en mi oficina después de que hayan ido a cenar algo y ustedes dos hayan sido atendidos por la señora Pomfrey- _señaló a Ron y Draco, que continuaban sangrando de diferentes partes. Pero que diablos estoy haciendo explicando lo que acaba de decir McGonagall, ¡¿yo porque estoy castigada!? ¡Que yo sepa, yo no me estaba golpeando! Pero era lo mismo con Harry, el tampoco tenia nada que ver en esto, al contrario el intento ayudar. McGonagall se había ido con los labios fruncidos como de costumbre, seguro fue un golpe bajo para ella, ya que quito sesenta puntos a Gryffindor en una sola noche._

-Si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo, juro que te destrozo la cara comadreja- _dijo Draco señalando a Ron con su dedo índice y con la quijada apretada._

-Y si tu te atreves a acercártele a Hermione, ni siquiera un trozo de cara te va a quedar alvino- _Ron aparto el dedo de Draco de un manotazo y se acerco mas a él. Esta vez Harry no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse en medio de los dos con los brazos estirados para separarlos. Draco, al igual que Ron quito su dedo de un manotazo, quito la mano de Harry que intentaba separarlo de Ron y se fue limpiándose la sangre que seguía saliendo de su ceja con la manga de su fina camisa. _

*******

-¡Maldita sea!- golpee un muro con todas mi fuerzas. Estaba… ¡ya no se que palabra usar!, era peor que furioso, tenia ira, pero era mas que una simple ira. ¿Cómo es que ese marica se haya atrevido a golpearme? y solo porque le susurre algo al oído a Hermione. Hermione… no debí decirle nada, después de este alboroto con Blaise, ya no se si la apuesta sigue en juego. Seguí caminando por los pasillos maldiciendo cualquier cosa, hasta llegue a maldecir el nacimiento de los unicornios, así de mal estaba. Por fin había llegado a la sala común, donde se encontraban sentados Blaise y Pansy frente a la chimenea, para empeorar todo. Intente pasar por la sala común sin llamar la atención, lo que menos quería era que me vieran.

-¡Draco, estas sangrando!- maldición.

-¿Tú fuiste el que se peleo con Weasley?- dijo Blaise, como si nuestra discusión se hubiera ido por el retrete.

-Enserio Pansy, no lo había notado…- dije obviamente con sarcasmo.-Y sí, yo me pelee con ese-

-¡Y yo que creí que Weasley había perdido! Pero ahora que te veo… si te dio duro- el muy maldito estaba sonriendo, como si lo que me paso hubiera sido gracioso.

-¡Cállate Blaise!- solo lo hice sonreír mas, cosa que me hizo enfurecer mas de lo que el estaba sonriendo- Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi habitación- y así es como una sonrisa se borra en un dos por tres de la cara de Blaise, esto hizo que se me bajara un poco la ira. Blaise sabia que estaba en problemas, el simple hecho de estar solo en una habitación conmigo, le aterraba, sobre todo cuando estaba tan enojado, y lo podía ver en su rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana Blaise- Pansy prefirió no meterse, ya que sabía que esto no terminaría tan bien que digamos. Subía las escaleras pisando fuerte, mientras Blaise caminaba detrás de mí. Al llegar a mi habitación y dejar pasar a Blaise, cerré la puerta muy fuerte, Blaise dio un pequeño saltito a causa del azote de puerta. Caminaba en círculos por mi habitación mientras Blaise esperaba, sentado, que empezara a hablar.

-Date prisa Draco, tengo que ver a Pansy y decirle lo mucho que la quiero y que duerma bien- tenia una cara de idiota que me pedía de rodillas que lo golpeara.

-¿Desde cuando sales con Pansy sin que yo lo supiera?- dije sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

-Bu…bu…bueno, creo que, que, desde el viernes-

-Y dime solo una razón para no poderme decir que salías con ella-

-Pu…pues, que, es tu ex novia- dijo con la mirada nerviosa.

-Y dime una última cosa…- guarde silencio por unos segundos para que Blaise no aguantara la presión.- la apuesta fue solo para distraerme, ¡Creíste que te podrías salir con la tuya mientras yo estaba distraído con esa mugrienta sangre sucia! ¡Eh! ¡Crees que tengo cara de tonto! ¡Contesta imbécil!- ya no soportaba mas mantener la cordura.

-No Draco… yo nunca pensaría eso-

-¡Y por qué lo hiciste Blaise!-

-¡En primer lugar, tu fuiste el que propuso la apuesta, no yo!- Blaise no se de donde había sacado valor, pero se atrevió a levantarse de la cama.

-…- me dejo sin palabras el muy despreciable.

-Eso cambia las cosas, verdad Draco- esto no acababa así.

-¡Pero tú no dudaste en aprovecharte de la apuesta, verdad!- regresa de donde viniste infeliz.- ¡Mientras tu te revolcabas con la que solo te quiere para darme celos a mi, yo sufría tratando de ganar el juego en donde tu siempre salías ganando!-

-¿Quién dice que Pansy solo me quiere para darte celos?- iluso.

-Por favor Blaise, se inteligente, ella misma vino a preguntarme si no me daba celos el que ustedes dos estuvieran saliendo, es más que obvio, ella aun no supera que la halla dejado, solo juega contigo- Blaise se dejo caer en mi cama sin parpadear.

-Pero yo la quiero Draco-

-Y que quieres que haga-

-Ayúdame a conquistarla, la necesito-

-Por favor Blaise, lo que tienes es solo un reproche, ya se te va a pasar-

-¡No Draco! Yo la quiero- ¿y a este que le pasa?

-Blaise, tu no eres así-

-¡Es Pansy, Draco! Ella hace que lo bueno de mi florezca- ¡¿Florezca?! Me acerque a la cara de Blaise, este no era mi amigo, no el que a estado conmigo infinidades de veces.

-Blaise, ¿Pansy te a regalado algo comestible últimamente?-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y yo no le e dado nada!, soy un mal agradecido, después de todo lo que me ha dado, ¡debo darle algo a cambio!-

-¡Amortentia!- eso era.

-¿Qué? Draco, ¿Cómo le voy a dar a Pansy Afortemia?, ni siquiera se que es eso, tu no sabes nada de chicas-

-Si Blaise, tienes razón, sabes, iré a buscar algo para que le puedas dar a Pansy, algo especial-

-¡Yo voy contigo!-

-No Blaise, no te preocupes, yo te lo traigo, para eso son los amigos ¿no?-

-¿Pero puedo ir a ver a Pansy?-

-¡No!, tiene que ser sorpresa. Me llevare esta sabana para traerlo aquí, y también la almohada, ya regreso Blaise, no te vallas a ir- cerré la puerta y le puse un hechizo para que no pudiera salir. Baje las escaleras y tire la almohada y la sabana al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y salí de la sala común, dirigiéndome con McGonagall para soportar el maldito castigo, todo por culpa de la comadreja pobretona que no se aguanto las ganas de ser el héroe enfrente de Granger.

*******

-¡Deja de moverte Ron!, ya no falta mucho- _cada que tocaba el labio hinchado de Ron para limpiarlo, este se movía y se quejaba._

-¡Me lastimas Hermione!-

-Ya voy a terminar, solo te pondré de esto para que no se te infecte- _le enseñe una botellita azul con algo liquido y trasparente adentro._

-¡AUCH! ¿Estas intentando matarme Hermione?- _¿y cuando se escucharan los agradecimientos?_

-Harry, recuérdame no volver a ayudar a Ron con sus heridas-

-Eso dalo por hecho Hermione- _dijo Harry viendo a su mejor amigo quejándose del dolor._

-¡No te toques ahí Ron!-

-¡Pero me duele!-

-Eso es para que aprendas a no volverte a pelear-

-Tenemos que ir con McGonagall, a ella no le gusta esperar- _dijo Harry desanimado._

_Los tres caminábamos juntos por los pasillos, Harry seguía con su actitud rara, Ron no dejaba de quejarse y yo, estaba tremendamente enojada con Ron._

_

* * *

_Gracias por leerme!

Y si se lo merece, dejen su opinion;)_  
_


	6. No más peleas

Gracias por los reviews!:D

me alegra mucho que les haya gustado(:

Ahora el que sigue, no pasa nada emocionante...

Personajes y lugares creados por J.K Rowling

A leer!

* * *

**No más peleas**

_Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, yo sin dedicarle ni una palabra a Ron, Harry con la cabeza muy lejos de aquí y Ron… Ron no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, creo que intentaba ver su labio inferior, lo estiraba como si fuera una liga, como si llegara a estirarse hasta llegar al frente de sus ojos, no pude evitar soltar una risita._

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- _dijo inocente. Harry rápidamente volteo a verme._

-Es solo que… ¡te vez muy tonto tratando de ver tu labio!-_ solté una gran carcajada, inclinándome hacia enfrente y apretando mi abdomen._

-¡Eso no es gracioso!- _dijo frunciendo el ceño, cosa que me hizo reír aun mas. -¡Me duele!, solo quiero ver como esta- _

-Ron…- _dijo Harry con un tono cerio y volviendo a la tierra. _– ¡Eres un llorón!- _enseguida se me unió, soltando carcajadas. Ron solo se cruzo de brazos y siguió caminando frente a nosotros. Al llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, vimos la puerta entre abierta y enseguida asome la cabeza para asegurarme de que no la estuviéramos interrumpiendo._

-¿Esta ocupada profesora McGonagall?- _dije con timidez._

-No nos molestaría tener que venir mas tarde…- _dijo Ron interrumpiendo lo que estaba apunto de decir la profesora McGonagall._-En verdad que no nos molestaría para nada-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron profesora, si quiere volvemos la próxima semana, o el año que viene…- _dijo Harry secundando lo que había dicho Ron._

-Bueno, nos vemos profesora McGonagall, fue un placer- _comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el pasillo después de que Ron había terminado de hablar. Yo tome a ambos de las túnicas haciendo que se ahorcaran con ellas mismas._

-Gracias señorita Granger, pasen y tomen asiento por favor- _dijo la profesora levantándose y apuntando a cuatro sillas._

-Bien echo Hermione- _dijo a lo bajo Harry, Ron solo se limito a mirarme y voltearse con indignación, mientras yo me cruce de brazos y alce una ceja, el rápidamente me sonrió nervioso y se sentó a un lado de Harry, que ya se nos había adelantado y estaba en la ultima silla de la derecha frente al escritorio de McGonagall con los brazos cruzados. Enseguida yo tome asiento a un lado de Ron y mire hacia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall._

-Señor Weasley, veo que la señorita Pomfrey le ha curado muy bien esas heridas- _dijo la profesora anciana acomodándose los lentes._

-La verdad profesora McGonagall, no fui con la enfermera, Hermione fue la que atendió mis heridas- _dijo Ron un poco orgulloso._

-Buen trabajo señorita Granger-

-La verdad no fue fácil profesora McGonagall, ya que Ron no se dejaba de…-

TOC TOC

-¿Puedo pasar?- _una cara pálida se asomo por la puerta._

-Llega tarde señor Malfoy, tome asiento por favor- _la profesora apuntó a la silla que quedaba sin embargo, Malfoy se sentó en un sillón que estaba en la esquina. Me le quede viendo por un rato pero aparte rápidamente mi mirada cuando el volteo rodando los ojos y clavándolos con los míos, ¿Por qué me intimidan tanto sus ojos? _-Creo que especifique muy bien señor Malfoy, que fuera con la señora Pomfrey para que le curara esa herida- _Malfoy seguía con la herida de su ceja abierta y no había dejado de sangrar. Intente no pensar en esto pero no pude evitarlo, se veía extremadamente sexy con la ceja sangrada y su cabello despeinado, recargado en su mano con un toque de indiferencia, pero Ron también se veía bien con su labio partido…_

-Si quiere, me voy para que me revisen, si tanto le preocupa profesora McGonagall- Me levante sin importar la respuesta, entre más lejos estuviera de ahí, mejor.

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy, Hermione podría curarlo, ya que hizo un excelente trabajo con Ron- _al oír esto, sentí como Ron se tenso y su puño comenzaba a cerrarse con tanta fuerza, hasta creí que se encajaría las uñas._

-¡No!... profesora, esa herida supera mis expectativas, no creo que debería…- _yo no quiero curar a ese… egocéntrico._

-Enserio, a mi no me molestaría caminar hasta la enfermería- ¡claro que no me molestaría!, prefiero mil veces ir caminando hasta Hogsmade, con tal de que esa tipa me toque.

-No, yo eh dicho que Hermione lo curará, así servirá de que no se pierda de nada de lo que diga señor Malfoy, ¿entendido?- _dijo con seriedad._

-Si profesora- _volvió a sentarse en el sillón con los brazos cruzados._

-Profesora, no tengo ningún problema en ayudar a Malfoy con su herida, pero no tengo los utensilios, así que seria mejor que fuera a la enfermería- _Malfoy volvió a levantarse rápidamente._

-Ni se te ocurra moverte Malfoy, yo aquí tengo algo que servirá…- _la profesora McGonagall se perdió detrás de su escritorio y después de escuchar ruidos de que estaba moviendo millones de cosas entre los cajones, salió de donde se había perdido y saco una cajita._-Aquí esta todo lo necesario, la guardo en mi escritorio porque siempre me corto con las orillas de los pedazos de pergamino que eh tratado millones de veces y les advierto que duele muchísimo- _me paso la cajita que pesaba lo bastante como para hacer que se callera al piso, se abriera y se tirara la mayoría de las cosas que estaban dentro de esta. Me agache rápidamente para recoger todo y Ron se agacho para ayudarme, tenia su facciones muy duras, estaba apretando la mandíbula y sus ojos se veían tan fríos como jamás los había visto, al terminar de recoger todo, nos levantamos, me dirigió una mirada asesina, y se dejó caer en la silla, sin apartar su mirada de mi. Ahora si le ganaba a Malfoy en lo sexy que se veía, pero en esa sensualidad que me atraía, podía notar en su mirada un sentimiento que jamás había visto en su mirar, podría ser furia o que tal celos, si, eso era, celos, celos de que fuera a curar las heridas de alguien mas que no fueran las de él, celos de que curaría las heridas del que había ocasionado las suyas. Al encontrar el sentimiento que expresaba su cara, me hizo sentir tan querida y tan deseada que no pude evitar sonreírle, lo que hizo que inmediatamente dejara de apretar la mandíbula, y su mirada cambio a una completamente confiada, y me regalo una sonrisa, con los ojos tan cálidos que siempre había tenido. Le di la espalda para dirigirme a la dirección en la que se encontraba Malfoy y comencé a acercarme con la cajita en mis manos, mientras el me mirada con sus ojos grises y vacios, sin ninguna expresión, solo me miraba, como si yo no me diera cuenta que me estaba mirando, fije mi mirada al suelo. Al llegar al frente de Malfoy, coloque la cajita que llevaba en mis manos, en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sillón donde estaba Malfoy, y la abrí sin mirar el rostro de la mirada perdida, que seguía sin dejar de verme, que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una cara de un típico niño creído._

-Bueno…- _dijo la profesora McGonagall para romper el silencio._-Estamos aquí para que sean castigados por armar un escándalo en el pasillo.-_ tome un algodón para limpiar la sangre que seguía cayendo de la herida de Malfoy mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de la boca de la profesora._

*******

Me ardía, dolía bastante, porque no solo saca su varita y me cura, o mejor aun, porque no se va a sentar a un lado de su "protector-maricon" y me deja en paz, a fin de cuentas, solo es una pequeña herida, el torpe de la comadreja no logro hacerme nada más, en cambio yo, le rompí su labiesote, y yo que creí que mas feo no se podría ver, pero con el labio así, ni el conserje Filch se le acercaría para regañarlo. No pude evitar reírme, soy tan gracioso.

-¡Aaaaauch!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- la maldita seguro lo hizo a propósito, ¿no soporta verme sonreír o que?, claro que no lo soporta, seguro le parezco irresistible cuando sonrío.

-Malfoy, yo solo hago mi trabajo- _y pobre de ti que vuelvas a reírte viendo a Ron, porque te irá mucho peor._

-Pues que mal lo haces…- la mire como si fuera algo sumamente asqueroso, esperen, ¡si lo es!, es una asquerosa sangre sucia. -enserio profesora McGonagall, no me molesta ir a la enfermería, seguro ahí me trataran mejor- voltee a ver de nuevo a Granger, que me miraba con desprecio.

-Ya le dije y no pienso volver a repetirlo señor Malfoy, Hermione hace un muy buen trabajo- ¿y ahora de cual le regalo Granger a esta anciana para que la tenga comiendo de la palma de su mano? –Como decía, los castigos tendrán que ser con compañía y duraran dos meses cumpliéndolos, el tiempo suficiente para que a todos les toque con todos, sin excepción-

-¿Quiere decir, que en algún momento, me tocara el castigo con Malfoy?-

-Siéntete afortunado, Potter- debería sentirse afortunado, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto admitir que quiere ser como yo?

-Ya quisieras Malfoy- me pare rápidamente, a mi nadie me habla así y menos si es el cara rajada.

-¡Malfoy!, no seas ridículo y siéntate- ¿y esta quien se cree para darme ordenes?

-A ti nadie te esta hablando, Granger-

-¡Señor Malfoy!, ¡siéntese por favor!, no quiero mas pleitos, ¿entendido?- ¡wow!, no sabia que la profesora McGonagall podía arrugar más su frente, creí que eso seria imposible.

-Para mi esta bien- dijo Potter sentándose de nuevo, ya que se había parado de la impresión cuando la profesora McGonagall dijo que pasaría un castigo conmigo.

-Igual para mí- el miedoso de Weasley ya no quería más peleas, que tierno, ¡patético!

-Entre menos peleas mejor, profesora McGonagall- después de que Granger termino de hablar, todos posaron sus ojos en mí.

-¿Y que dice usted señor Malfoy? ¿Esta de acuerdo?-

-Como se, profesora-

-Bueno, eso lo tomo como un si, y ahora, los castigos. No eh cambiado la idea de que a todos les tocara con todos, y se llevaran a cabo todos los fines de semana y terminaran hasta que les haya tocado con cada uno, ¿entendido?- ¡agh!, no cabe duda que el que sufrirá más aquí seré yo. Con Granger no me la pasare tan mal porque me resulta en verdad muy divertido hacerla enojar, pero con Potter o con Weasley, creo que con eso tengo de castigo.- Todos los fines de semana vendrán aquí a mi oficina para que yo les diga con quien tendrán el castigo y cual será, bueno, eso es todo, Potter y Granger, ya se pueden ir a descansar y ustedes dos, tienen cosas de que hablar conmigo- la anciana se me quedaba viendo, casi vomitaba al ver todas las arrugas, seguro son incontables. –Granger, ¿Cómo ha quedado Malfoy?-

-No le ha dejado de sangrar profesora McGonagall, creo que seria mejor que fuera a la enfermería- ¡¿Qué!?, ¡y que con todo el tiempo que estuvo toqueteándome la sangre sucia!, ¡todo para nada!, ¡Maldita sea!

-Creo que después de todo si debió ir con la señora Pomfrey, Malfoy-

-¡No!, ¿enserio?- maldita vieja. Weasley se estaba riendo a lo bajo, pero yo se como hacer que se calle. Me senté en la silla de aun lado.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?, tu novia se la paso más de una hora tocándome la cara, y no lo hace tan mal- le guiñe un ojo y Weasley comenzó a ponerse rojo, parecía que iba a explotar, pero no podía hacerme nada, al final de todo, el había dicho que no quería mas peleas. Se paro y aventó la silla, se sentó en la que Harry estaba sentado antes y se dejo caer en esta con los brazos cruzados. Me volteo a ver aun más rojo que antes y yo le sonreí, rápidamente alejo su mirada y no volvió a voltearme a ver en un buen rato.

* * *

Ya lo se!

muy aburrido:s

pero al que sigue le echare mas ganas;)

Gracias por leerme(:


	7. Vagabundo

Perdón por tardarme!!!D: Tuve una horripilante semana de examenes que no dejaban de seguirme y atormentarme:S

Pero ya salí de vacaciones y podre actualizar más rápido;)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leerme, me hace muy feliz!:D

Fior aquarium: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya encantado y espero que te siga gustando;)

Ya se saben el disclaimer y todo eso...

Y ahora a leer!(:

* * *

**Vagabundo**

_Caminábamos solos por los fríos y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, nada mas ni nada menos que con nuestras pisadas siguiéndonos y lo gritos de la profesora McGonagall que desaparecían poco a poco conforme nos íbamos alejando. _

_Jamás había tenido un silencio incomodo con Harry como en este momento, me parecía extraño, desapareció en la mañana, no desayunó, todo el día a tenido la mirada perdida, no desayun__ó__ y ¡no desayunó! Algo le pasaba y tenia que decírmelo, después de todo soy su mejor amiga y no pierdo nada en preguntarle, ¿o si?_

-Y… ¿Cómo estas Harry?- _comencé tratando de empezar una conversación y no hacerlo sentir incomodo preguntándole directamente, tenía que esperar un poco._

-Bueno… ¿y cómo quieres que este después de que me han castigado y no ha sido en lo absoluto mi culpa?- _me quede callada. ¿Así o mas cortante?_

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?- _no me importa que se incomodara, me moría por saber que era lo que en realidad lo traía fuera de sí._

-¿Por qué lo dices?- _¡¿Cómo que por que lo digo?!_

-Bueno… has estado muy extraño en todo el día, Harry- _¡no había desayunado! _– Dime que es lo que te pasa-

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, Ginny es lo que me pasa, Hermione-

-¿Y ahora que hizo Ginny?- _¿Qué esa niña nunca se cansa de herir a Harry? ¿Por qué no admiten los dos que se quieren?_

-Bueno… todo empezó temprano, toda la madrugada estuve despierto pensando en ella, en como la invitaría el día de hoy a pasarla conmigo, no podía ni cerrar los ojos de lo nervioso que estaba, ¿acaso es posible que esa chica me ponga tan nervioso con solo ver uno de sus cabellos rojos?-

-Pues parece que si, Harry- _¿qué no se da cuenta de que esta comenzando a sudar con solo pensar en ella?_- ¿Y qué más paso, Harry?-

-Escuche a alguien bajar las escaleras, no tenia ni idea de quien estaría bajando las escaleras a esas horas, así que decidí asomar mi cabeza, solo para saber quien era y si podría estar con aquella persona, porque si no podía dormir y yo tampoco, porque no platicar un rato, ¿no?-

-¿Y quién era, Harry? ¿Quién estaba despierto? ¿Te hizo daño…-

-No, no, Hermione, desde luego que no, ¡era Ginny!, por alguna razón ella tampoco podía dormir-

-¿Y fuiste con ella?-

-Algo así…-

-¿Cómo que "algo así", Harry?- _era frustrante, por más que mi amigo quería darse a entender, yo no podía lograr entender nada. ¡Hombres!_

-Bueno… es que azoté la puerta de la impresión y ella se dio cuenta que era yo, segundos después escuche como sus suaves nudillos tocaban con delicadeza a mi puerta, no sabia que hacer, Hermione, ¡el famoso Harry Potter puede soportar la presencia de Voldemort, pero no la de Ginny Weasley!-

-Tranquilo Harry, cuéntame que fue lo que paso, ¿abriste la puerta?- _¡cuéntamelo de una vez!_

-Abrí la puerta, claro, y ahí estaba ella y con su dulce voz dijo: "¿No puedes dormir, Harry?"-

-¿Y que fue lo que dijiste?-

-Pues lo que era obvio Hermione, no podía dormir. Después me invito a la sala común, a platicar un rato, ya que ninguno de los dos podía forzar sus ojos a que se quedaran cerrados. Hablamos, hablamos y hablamos, hasta que nos rugió el estomago y nos dimos cuenta de que ya había amanecido, pero seguía siendo temprano, así que nos fuimos a desayunar…-_ ¡claro! ya se me había echo raro que Harry Potter no haya desayunado-_ Desayunamos y decidimos seguir platicando, pero esta vez enfrente del lago, creo que jamás había logrado una conversación tan larga con ella…- ¡_vaya que este chico estaba emocionado!_

-Y si te la pasaste tan bien, ¿Por qué has estado tan raro en todo el día, Harry?-

-Es que aun no eh terminado, Hermione-

-¡Oh! Continua-

-Seguimos platicando, viéndonos de frente, sin nada que nos interrumpiera, hasta que me acorde de que quería invitarla a que pasara todo el día conmigo, pero justo cuando pensaba eso, ella se levanto rápidamente, como si hubiera olvidado algo o como si tuviera un resorte pegado en el trasero. Me levante rápidamente y ella me dijo que tenia que irse, que ya era muy tarde, me beso la mejilla, ¡me beso la mejilla Hermione! Y se fue corriendo, dejándome paralizado con mis ojos clavados en ella y en su…-

-¡Harry!-

-¡Y en su cabello! Hermione su- ca-be-llo-

-Si Harry, lo siento creí que ibas a… continua-

-Esta bien, después de un rato fui con ustedes, les dije que iría con Hedwig, pero me encontré con una sorpresa, y no creas que era Hedwig totalmente desplumado… Si no que vi al maldito de Dean, Dean Thomas, abrazando a, abrazando a…- _ya sabia a que iba esto. Tome el brazo de Harry y le acaricie el hombro, en señal de que estaba con él._

-Harry, ¿y ella te vio?-

-No tengo idea, con solo verlos regrese al gran comedor y me encontré con Ron y Malfoy golpeándose en el piso y tu gritándome…-_se detuvo confundido_-¿Qué fue lo que ocasiono la pelea?-

-Aaa… nada importante, ya sabes, Malfoy me insulto, Ron me defendió y lo golpeo, eso es todo-

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo Malfoy como para que Ron fuera directo a los golpes?-

-Sabes Harry, acabo de recordar que no has terminado tus deberes, deberías terminarlos, yo tengo que irme a hacer guardia de prefecta, no pienso llegar tarde-

-Esta bien Hermione, terminare mis deberes, pero luego me cuentas eh, que te valla bien- _nos separamos y me dirigí al tercer piso, donde me tocaba la guardia._

*******

Después de tener que soporta el intenso sermón de la profesora McGonagall, salí de su cubículo y me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba realmente agotado, estaba seguro, que con solo tocar la cama de mi habitación, caería completamente dormido. Al llegar a la sala común, vi la sabana y la almohada en el sillón y enseguida escuche desde una puerta, mi puerta, a Blaise gritando, lo había dejado encerrado mucho tiempo, seguro ya se le había pasado el efecto de la poción. Subí las escaleras que iban directo a mi habitación y toque la puerta.

-Blaise, ¿extrañas a Pansy?- tenia que asegurarme primero que nada.

-¡Draco! Amigo, sácame de aquí, me muero de ganas de verla, creo que la puerta se ha atorado o alguien me jugó una broma, tienes que ayudarme- dijo con voz de desesperación. Lo ignoré y baje las escaleras, iba a ser una larga noche. Acomode mi almohada y me cubrí con la sabana, justo cuando cerré mis ojos, Blaise grito:

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-

Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada, pero sus gritos seguían llegando hasta mis oídos, así no iba a poder dormir, claro que no. Salí de la sala común, no tenia ni idea a donde iba, solo comencé a caminar por los pasillos con mis pies descalzos y con mi almohada en una mano y la sabana en otra. Llegue al tercer piso, donde ya no pude caminar más, tenia que tirarme al piso sin importar lo tan frio que estuviera. Coloque mi almohada y puse mi sabana para recostarme en ella, comencé a cerrar de nuevo mis ojos…

-¡¿Malfoy?!- Maldita sea, ¿hoy es el día de no dejar dormir a Draco o que?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger?- abrí un poco mis ojos.

-Que te vayas ahora mismo a tu habitación, Malfoy-

-Vamos Granger, no estoy haciendo nada malo- me voltee para darle la espalda y puse mis manos entre mis rodillas.

-Claro que estas haciendo algo malo Malfoy, estas fuera de tu habitación-

-…-

-¡Malfoy!-

-…-

-¡MALFOY! ¡No te duermas!-

-…- se escucho un silencio, un silencio que hacia que no me confiara. Pude ver en el muro como se acercaba su sombra hacia mí y cerré mis ojos.

-Malfoy, ya se que estas despierto, será mejor que te levantes y te vayas a tu habitación, te contare hasta tres. Uno, dos…- no pude evitar sonreír, ¿acaso Granger sentía que me asustaba con eso? -¡Tres!- Sin ningún aviso, sentí como mi almohada se deslizo rápidamente debajo de mi y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el duro y frio piso de piedra.

-¡AAAAUCH!- sobándome la cabeza voltee a ver a Granger. Tenía mi almohada en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha en su cintura.

-Creí que estabas dormido, Malfoy- me levante y le arrebate mi almohada.

-No eres graciosa, Granger, ¿Por qué me la quitaste?- dije sentándome en el piso de nuevo.

-Porque esa almohada, al igual que tu, deberían estar en tu habitación muy lejos de aquí-

-¡No Granger! No pienso ir a mi estúpida habitación, ahora déjame dormir, ¿quieres?- me recosté en mi almohada de nuevo, esta vez sin soltarla.

-¿Y por qué no quieres ir a tu "estúpida habitación", Malfoy?- ¡Aghh!

-¡Porque no se me da la gana Granger!-

-Malfoy, si me explicas que es lo que pasa, y si es una buena razón por la que no puedes entrar, te dejare dormir aquí sin decirte nada-

-¿Lo dices en serio, Granger?-

-Si Malfoy, te doy mi palabra, siempre y cuando tu me cuentes que es lo que pasa- mmm, que hacer en esta situación, no creo que pase nada si se lo digo, y si se lo digo por fin me dejará dormir, se lo diré.

-Esta bien Granger, te lo diré, solo que no debes decírselo a nadie- que estoy haciendo.

-Te prometo Malfoy, que nadie más que yo lo sabrá-

-Más te vale Granger, porque si me llego a enterar que alguien lo sabe, tú serás la única culpable, y créeme que no tendré piedad de ti- y estoy hablando en serio.

-Esta bien Malfoy, solo dilo-

-Esta bien, se trata de Blaise-

-¿Qué pasa con Blaise?-

-Bueno, creo que Pansy le dio "Amortentia", tu sabes, la poción que hace que…-

-Si Malfoy, lo sé, se lo que es, lo que no creo es que Pansy le diera _Amortentia_ a Blaise, Blaise Zabinni, ¿Verdad?-

-Si Granger, Blaise Zabinni, ¿tienes algún problema en los oídos o algo así?-

-¡Solo espera a que Ron y Harry se enteren!-

-¡No Granger!, dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie, ¿ahora si me dejas dormir?- era lo único que me importaba en este momento.

-Te puedo dejar dormir, aunque, yo se donde puedes conseguir el antídoto-

-Entonces, ¿la poción no se quita por sí sola?-

-¡Claro que no Malfoy! Obviamente necesita un antídoto, es una poción muy fuerte, podría hasta causar…-

-Si, si Granger, eso déjalo para después, ¿Cómo puedo conseguir el antídoto?-

-Pues… Snape tiene una bodega llena de pociones, estoy segura que ahí debe tener el antídoto-

-Bueno Granger, ¿y que es lo que esperamos?- dije levantándome con entusiasmo. Prefería mil veces asaltar la bodega de Snape a tener que dormir en el piso como un vil vagabundo que vive en las calles, eso no es algo para un Malfoy como yo.

-¿Crees que yo te acompañaré?, lo siento Malfoy, pero yo no te ayudare con tus crímenes-

-Esta bien Granger, pero si alguien me pregunta que es lo que hago a estas horas caminando en los pasillos de Hogwarts, les diré que tu me diste el permiso de vagar por el castillo…-

-¡Esta bien Malfoy!, pero tu serás el que entra a la bodega, yo solo iré por si alguien llegara a descubrirte- a si me gusta.

-Me parece perfecto, Granger- se me había espantado por completo el sueño, ahora estaba listo para mi aventura. Deje mi almohada y mi sabana atrás, mientras seguía a Granger, que me estaba conduciendo a la bodega de Snape. Caminábamos de puntillas, estremeciéndonos por cada ruido que alcanzaba a escucharse, hasta algunas veces no podía evitar decirle a Granger que veía unas sombras del otro lado del pasillo, solo para asustarla, pero mi diversión acabó hasta que puse una mano en mi hombro fingiendo ser Snape y Granger gritó como si hubiera visto un cadáver vilmente ensangrentado, ya no volví a asustarla después de recibir los golpes de parte de Granger, pero aun así, ella se asustaba sola.

Y ahí estábamos, frente a la puerta de madera, que nos pidia a gritos ser abierta.

* * *

¿Que pasará? ¿Los descubriran? Ustedes que creen(:

Espero que les haya gustado, recibo critcas pero que sean constructivas:D

Gracias por leerme!

Cuídense!(:

LaChancludaM


	8. El Antídoto

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz(:

Me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic y que me lo hagan saber:D

J.K Rowling, creadora de personajes y lugares.

¡A leer!

**

* * *

****El Antídoto **

-Ya llegamos Malfoy-

-¡No!, ¿en serio Granger?-_ rodé los ojos._

-¡Si Malfoy!, ahora abre la puerta antes de que alguien nos vea-

-¡Ni creas que la abriré yo!-

-¿Y por qué no la abrirás tú Malfoy?- _es tan desesperante tratar con Malfoy._

-Que tal si Snape le puso un hechizo que hace que apestes por toda la eternidad o algo así, ¡Tú ábrela Granger!-

-Malfoy, habíamos quedado que tú serías el que iba a entrar-

-Pero no quedamos en quién iba a abrir la puerta, y ahora estamos quedando en que tú la abrirás-

-Eres un bebé Malfoy-

-Si, soy un bebé muy guapo que no quiere que su vida se acabe por abrir una estúpida puerta-

-¡Y si es tan estúpida para ti, ¿por qué no la abres tú?!-

-Porque…- _Malfoy se quedo quieto señalándome con el dedo índice._

-¿Y ahora qué Malfoy?-

-Creo que viene Filch, ¡abre la puerta rápido Granger!- espere a que abriera la puerta, hasta que por fin la abrió. -¿No te paso nada?-

-¿Qué si me paso algo?- ¿_y ahora qué le pasa?_

-¡Si Granger!, ¿la puerta no te hizo nada?-

-¡¿Dijiste que venia Filch para abrirte la puerta?!-

-Que astuto soy ¿verdad?- _estaba completamente furiosa._

-¡¿Astuto?!...-

-Ya, ya Granger, no es para tanto, ahora déjame pasar- _me puse delante de él para no dejarlo pasar. _–Hazte a un lado Granger, no me dejas pasar-

-Te advierto Malfoy, si vuelves a hacer una de esas bromitas que tanto te caracterizan, te juro que te castro- ¡Wow! Ahora si que Granger se convirtió en ogro.

-SI, si, si Granger, déjame pasar para ya irme a dormir- Granger se hizo a un lado y dejo que mi vista presenciara un cuarto oscuro, ¡no se veía nada!

-Pasa Malfoy, no tengo todo tu tiempo- _¡Ja!, pobre, se quedo paralizado al ver la oscura bodega._

-¿No tienes alguna vela o algo así?- _dijo pasando saliva nerviosamente._

-Malfoy, ¡usa tu varita!- _idiota._

-¡Oh!, cierto- saque mi varita y la mano me temblaba.

-¿Estas listo Malfoy?-

-Pff… que pregunta es esa Granger, yo siempre estoy listo- _¡Agh!, no lo aguanto._

-¿Y qué esperas para entrar?-

-¡No me presiones Granger!, ahora en lo que yo estoy adentro buscando el antídoto, tu ve a vigilar los pasillos- ¿_y este quien se cree para mandarme? Aunque será mejor que haga eso, no quiero otro castigo._

-Esta bien Malfoy, estaré aquí afuera por si…- _se siente extraño decirle esto a Malfoy._

-¿Por si qué Granger?-

_Pase saliva y apreté los ojos._

-Por si me necesitas Malfoy- No pude evitar sonreír.

-Si Granger, ahora vete- ¡_malagradecido!_

_Esperé a que Malfoy entrara y solté la puerta para vigilar los pasillos._

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡Granger!- _apenas si había llegado al final del pasillo cuando Malfoy empezó a gritar. Sin pensarlo me fui corriendo a la puerta, quien sabe que le haya pasado._

-¡¿Qué, Malfoy?! ¿Qué pasa?- _dije asustada._

-¡La puerta! ¡La puerta se cerro!-

-¿Y no se puede abrir por dentro?-

-¡No Granger! ¡Por eso grito!- _dijo con su tono sarcástico que tanto odio. _-¡Ábreme la puerta Granger!- ¡_momento de mi venganza!_

-Mmm… Malfoy…-

-¿Qué pasa Granger?- este lugar estaba tan… escalofriante.

-La puerta no se abre- _me cubrí la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada._

-¡De que hablas Granger! ¡Se tiene que poder!- ¡por favor no me digas eso!

-Es que lo intento Malfoy, pero la cerradura no quiere-

-¡No juegues Granger!, hazte a un lado, voy a derribar la puerta- _esto se esta poniendo bueno._

-¡Listo Malfoy!- _me quede pegada a la puerta._

-Aquí voy- los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch de algo deben de servir.

¡PUM!, _se escucho como Malfoy se estampaba en la puerta y retrocedía para volver a chocar contra ella._

-¡Tu puedes Malfoy!- _¡PUM!_

-La tercera es la vencida- no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca, no ¡claro que no!

_Adentro se escuchaba como Malfoy contaba hasta tres antes de cada golpe._

-Una, dos…- _abrí la puerta rápidamente y Malfoy salió disparado y cayo al piso._

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- _solté una fuerte carcajada mientras el volteaba a todos lados asustado._

-¡Granger!, qué has hecho-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Debiste verte Malfoy!-

-Estoy seguro que no fue tan gracioso como tu abriendo la puerta asustada-

-¡Puedo jurarte, que verte caer asustado es mucho más gracioso que yo abriendo la puerta, Malfoy!- _mi abdomen me dolía de tanto reírme._

-¡Agh! Ya cállate Granger, pareces tonta-

-Al menos yo no me estaba estampando contra la puerta, ¡Ja ja ja ja!- _no lo pude aguantar más, me tire al piso y comencé a aventar patadas._

-¡Ven señora Norris, creo que escuche algo por acá!-

-Esta vez no caeré en esa, Malfoy- _Malfoy estaba recargado en la pared opuesta a la de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados._

-Yo no he dicho nada, Granger-

-Si claro Malfoy, ya no me asustas-

-Por aquí, ya los tenemos, ya los tenemos señora Norris- Granger abrió tanto los ojos, que creí que se le saldrían, se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta de la bodega…

-¡Que esperas Malfoy!, entra aquí-

Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí a la bodega oscura.

-¡No Granger!, no cierres la puerta- dije en un susurro.

-Claro que no voy a cerrar la puerta, acaso me crees tonta-

-Pues al verte tirada en el piso riéndote, ya no se que pensar Granger-

-¡Oh! Cállate Malfoy- _los dos guardamos silencio y nos sentamos en el piso de la bodega .Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar eran los pasos de Filch, que pasaban por enfrente de la puerta._

-¡No puede ser!, se han escapado- _los dos soltamos un suspiro al escuchar que Filch se alejaba. Me asome por el pequeño espacio que había dejado abierto para verificar si se habían ido, pero al asomarme vi unos horribles y grandes ojos de gato intentando ver a través del pequeño agujero. _–Señora Norris, aléjate de ahí, el profesor Snape me advirtió que no entrara ahí- _el gato maulló sin alejarse de la puerta, cosa que llamo la atención del conserje._ – ¿Crees que están ahí escondidos?-

Nos levantamos para ponernos detrás de la puerta, en caso de que la abriera y teníamos razón al levantarnos, porque después de escuchar como la puerta rechinaba al abrirse, vimos el feo rostro del conserje que se iluminaba con la poca luz que entraba. Granger se estremeció en mi pecho, se agarro muy fuerte de mi brazo y agacho la cabeza, yo no sabia que hacer, solo me voltee y empuje a Granger, para pegarla más al pequeño espacio que se formaba entre la puerta y la pared para evitar que se viera cualquier parte de nosotros. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, se escuchó la ronca voz de Filch: "Aquí no hay nada Señora Norris" y azotó la puerta.

-Granger… ya puedes soltarme- Granger seguía tomándome del brazo con tanta fuerza, que sentía que me estaba cortando la circulación. Después de haber escuchado mi voz, Granger volteo a verme asustada y se soltó muy rápido de mi brazo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy-

-Si… no importa- _me sentía tan incomoda, en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, y después del accidente en la biblioteca con él, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo y no a cualquier cosa, le temía al ser que estaba compartiendo el mismo espacio que yo, le temía a Draco Malfoy._

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer, el imbécil de Filch cerró la puerta y por dentro no se puede abrir-

-Creo que lo mejor sería buscar el antídoto y después buscar la forma de salir de aquí-

-¿Te pasa algo Granger?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy?-

-Estas muy seria, ¡no me digas! ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¡Claro que no!, eso es absurdo- _me voltee y me cruce de brazos._

-¿A qué le temes, Granger?- _un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda al sentir la seductora voz de Malfoy, cerca de mi oído._

-Eh… aaa…- _se puso frente a mi y sentí su fría mano tocar mi barbilla y levantar mi cara._

-Estas balbuceando Granger- _su aliento olor a menta choco contra mi cara. ¿Cómo le hacia este tipo para que su aliento nunca apestara? _–Eso me hace pensar que si tienes miedo, ¿Pero, a qué le tienes miedo Granger?-

-A…aaléjate…. Aléjate Malfoy- _comencé a caminar hacia atrás, pero esta vez no cometí el error de chocar contra los estantes llenos de pociones, si no que comencé a caminar de lado, intente nunca quedarme quieta._

-¿Por qué huyes, Granger?, ¿acaso yo soy el que ocasiona tu miedo?- _¡Si Malfoy! ¡Eres tú!_

-Ni en tus sueños Malfoy- _creí que mi voz sonaría más segura, ¡pero claro! Tenia que salir como si estuviera temblando._

-Entonces, si yo no ocasiono tu miedo, ¿por qué estas huyendo de mi?- _¿por qué estoy huyendo?, piensa Hermione, ¿por qué estas huyendo?_

-Ehh… no estoy huyendo de ti Malfoy-

-¿A no?, entonces ¿qué estas haciendo Granger?-

-Mmm… ¡busco el antídoto!, eso es lo que hago- _me voltee hacia los estantes fingiendo leer las pequeñas botellas._

-Ni siquiera puedes ver nada-

-Entonces… Malfoy, saca tu varita- _que cambie de tema, que cambie de tema…_

-No me cambies de tema Granger- _¡Rayos!_

-Malfoy, por favor, necesito salir de aquí para hacer mi ronda de prefectos y Blaise necesita el antídoto para que pueda asistir a clases mañana-

-Esta bien Granger, pero no se me va a pasar esto, no hemos terminado con lo de la biblioteca y estoy muy seguro de que no se me olvidara. Aquí esta mi varita- _¡Gracias Merlín! _-¿Para que la quieres?- _le arrebate la varita._

-¡Lumos!-

-Y ahora que- _dijo Malfoy con los ojos encandilados._

-Ahora tenemos que buscar el antídoto-

-Esta bien- _se puso a buscar a un lado de mí, cosa que me hizo ponerme nerviosa._

-Ehh… Malfoy, tu busca por allá- _apunté al lugar más alejado de donde yo estaba._

-¡Bien!- Y ahora que más va a pedir, que me amarre los brazos.

_Pasamos siglos buscando el maldito antídoto, Malfoy me había tocado "accidentalmente" cinco veces pero se detuvo después de haberlo pisado._

-Granger, creo que ya la encontré- _¡Milagro!_

-¡En serio!, y dónde esta- _Malfoy miraba hacia arriba y apunto una pequeña botella con el contenido color violeta y con una gran etiqueta que decía: "Antídoto de Amortentia"_._ Debo agradecer que Snape tenga las etiquetas muy específicas en cada poción._

-¿Alguna idea de cómo llegar hasta ella Granger?-

-Mmm…- _voltee a todos lados pero mi mirada se detuvo cuando vi unas escaleras, que seguro eran las que usaba Snape para llegar a las pociones más altas. _–Ayúdame con esas escaleras Malfoy-

-Hazte a un lado, yo puedo solo- _Malfoy movió las escaleras y las puso exactamente debajo de la poción._

-Yo detendré las escaleras mientras tú estas arriba Malfoy-

-Creo que no Granger-

-A si, ¿y por qué no Malfoy?- _solo falta que le tema a las alturas._

-Será porque las escaleras están muy viejas y no podrán con mi peso…-

-No lo había pensado-

-Eh ahí el problema Granger. Yo las detengo y tú subes-

-Si, ya voy- _subí el primer escalón y se escucho un rechinido, no pude evitar voltear a ver a Malfoy nerviosa._

-Estarás bien Granger, sube, qué esperas- _voltee hacia arriba y comencé a subir, sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la poción._

-¡Ya la tengo Malfoy!- _dije con emoción y agitando la pequeña botella para que Malfoy la viera._

-Si si, bravo Granger, ahora baja, ya quiero irme de aquí-

-Esta bien, no tardo- _comencé a bajar lentamente._

-¡Te vez bien Granger!-

-¡Malfoy!- _me puse la mano en el trasero para que la falda se pegara a mí y no dejara ver nada más._

-No pude evitarlo Granger, ahora baja, ya no diré nada- pero si veré.

-No bajaré hasta que hayas tapado tus ojos con las manos-

-Vamos Granger, solo fue una broma-

-No me interesa, quiero que te tapes los ojos-

-Esta bien Granger, pero apúrate por favor- me cubrí los malditos ojos y esperé a que Granger bajara.

_Después de verificar si Malfoy se había tapado los ojos comencé a bajar, pero las escaleras comenzaron a moverse bruscamente de lado a lado, después de haberme balanceado las escaleras comenzaron a caer._

-¡MALFOY!-

-No estoy viendo nada Granger- como enfada esta chica.

-¡Ayúdame!- voltee a ver que pasaba, pero justo cuando voltee un bulto cayó sobre mí.

¡PUM!

_Abrí mis ojos y estaba encima de Malfoy, con la botella intacta, pero las escaleras golpearon uno de los estantes y miles de botellas con distintas pociones comenzaron a caer._

-¡Vámonos de aquí Granger!-

-¡Alohomora!- _la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y salimos sin mirar atrás. Cerré la puerta y por debajo de esta, comenzó a salir todo tipo de líquido colorido._

-¡Que esperas Granger!-

Salimos corriendo y no pude evitar reírme al ver la cara de pánico que tenia Granger, ella al ver que me reía imito mi gesto y comenzó a reír conmigo. Después de haber corrido lo bastante para no estar cerca de aquel lugar, nos detuvimos a tomar aire.

-Tienes la poción, ¿verdad Granger?-

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a Cleoru Misumi, que me hizo reir mucho con su review y me dio una gran idea(:

Hasta luego

Cuídense!(:


	9. Como si nada hubiera pasado

Personajes y lugares creados por J.K Rowling

* * *

**Como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-Tienes la poción, ¿Verdad Granger?- juro que si Granger no traía la poción, la golpeaba.

-¡Claro que la tengo Malfoy!- _¿Qué pregunta es esa?_ –Aquí esta- _le enseñe la botellita de contenido violeta._

-¡Gracias Merlín!- levanté mis brazos y voltee a ver al techo.

-No seas exagerado Malf…-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó un grito desde un pasillo no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Granger volteando a todos lados con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

-Seguro Snape ya vio lo que hiciste-

-¿Lo que YO hice?- _dije haciendo sobresalir la palabra "yo"._

-Si Granger, tu hiciste que las escaleras se cayeran por todo tu peso y ocasionaran todo ese desastre-

-Perdón Malfoy, pero la culpa la tienes tú. Si no hubieras echo ese "comentario", no tendría que decirte que te taparas los ojos, y así no tendrías que soltar las escaleras, y así no hubiera caído y no se hubiera echo todo ese desastre. Y yo no peso mucho- _dije indignada._

-¡Como digas Granger! Ahora dame la poción-

-Te la daré si me la pides de buen modo-

-No seas ridícula y dámela Granger- estiré mi brazo para intentar quitársela, pero Granger movió rápido su brazo.

-Dime por favor- _dije sonriendo._

-Granger- intente hablar lo más relajado que pude. –Si no me la das, tendré que quitártela a la fuerza.-

-No me das miedo Malfoy-

-Tú lo pediste Granger- Me lancé hacia ella, estaba desesperado, y caímos al suelo. Ella se estiraba para evitar que yo alcanzara la botella.

-¡Malfoy, me lastimas!-

-¡Dame la botella Granger!-

-Pídemela de buen modo Malfoy-

-¡Jamás te pediré algo sangre sucia!-

-¡Entonces jamás te daré algo!- _los dos seguíamos en el suelo retorciéndonos sin importar el ruido que hiciéramos._

-¡No me importa, jamás necesitaré algo de ti!-

-¿Entonces no necesitas esta botella?- _agité la botella en el aire para llamar la atención de Malfoy._

-¡Dámela Granger!- _estiraba su brazo para intentar agarrarla mientras yo le ponía mi otra mano en la cara._

-¡No Malfoy! Después de todo, tú no necesitas nada de mí y eso incluye esta botella- _ahora en vez de mi mano en su cara le puse mi pie, cosa que lo molesto aún más. Quitó mi pie de un manotazo y se levanto sacudiéndose el pecho y acomodándose el cabello. Al ver que el estaba parado yo me puse rápidamente de pie y me acomodé unos mechones de cabello que me estorbaban la vista, me baje la blusa, que la tenía toda enroscada y me sacudí la falda._

-Hermione- ¡¿QUEEE?!

-¿Perdón?- _dije aún dudando de lo que había oído._

-Hermione, ¿podrías darme la botella por favor?- _me quede con la boca abierta. El esperaba con una mano extendida y con la cara serena. Aunque sus palabras hayan sido educadas, no pudo evitar decirlas arrastrando las palabras y con un tono frio, típico de Malfoy._

-Creí que no necesitarías nada mío-

-Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor- _dijo con un tono agresivo al igual que la expresión de sus ojos. Se escucharon pasos acercándose…_

-Por aquí deben estar esos delincuentes, ¿Cómo es que no pudiste verlos Filch?- Los dos volteamos a todos lados, una cosa era escapar de el estúpido de Filch, pero de Snape…

-¡Ahora qué Malfoy!- dijo Granger con un susurro desesperado.

-Yo no sé que vayas a hacer tú, pero eso no es mi problema- _comenzó a caminar con sus pies descalzos por el pasillo, sin siquiera voltearme a ver, y yo que creí que esta noche cambiaria nuestra… ¿enemistad? Camine hasta alcanzarlo, no iba a dejar que me descubrieran a mi y él se haya salido con la suya. _–Vete de aquí Granger-

-Tenemos que hacer algo o nos van a descubrir Malfoy- _dije suplicante._

-¿Tenemos?- _dijo sonriendo sin voltear a verme._

-Si Malfoy, tenemos, porque si me descubren a mi, yo te delataré- ¡Maldita sea!

-Esta bien- _dijo frunciendo los labios_. –Quítate los zapatos-

-¿Qué me quite los zapatos?- _dije confundida._

-Si Granger, quítatelos- _me quite los zapatos sintiéndome ridícula._

-Ya me los quite Malfoy, pero sigo sin entender…- _la mano fría y grande de Malfoy me habían tapado la boca y me empujo hacia un muro donde la luz se tapaba gracias a una armadura._

-Ahora Granger, harás todo lo que yo te diga, si es que quieres que no nos descubran- meneó la cabeza confirmando que no quería ser descubierta. –Bien, no hables ni preguntes nada, yo se lo que hago y no necesito de tus sugerencias, ¿esta claro?- volvió a menear la cabeza y le quite la mano con la que le cubría la boca. Me recargué en el muro a un lado de ella y le quite la botella. –Esto es mío- agite la botella en su cara.

-¡Malf…!- _posó su dedo índice en sus labios para que no dijera ni una sola palabra. Me tomó de la mano y rápidamente sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas._

-Tenemos que correr Granger y si te caes, no me detendré a levantarte- _los pasos se escuchaban aún más cerca, cosa que me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa e hizo que me imaginara diferentes tipos de caídas y diferentes tipos de castigos._

-Esta bien Malfoy, pero si tú eres él que cae, yo no podría aguantarme la risa-

-Si si, eres muy graciosa Granger, pero estoy seguro que el que se quedará tendido en el piso, serás tú-

-Mmm, gracias- _sonrió de lado y me jaló de la mano. Comenzamos a caminar pegados a la pared, como si intentáramos escapar del faro de una cárcel. Al llegar a la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo comenzamos a correr y correr, pasamos por pasillos pequeños y oscuros que jamás había visto, bajamos escaleras desconocidas y abrimos y cerramos puertas misteriosas. Hasta que al fin llegamos a un lugar que ya conocía, el tercer piso. Ahí seguían la almohada y la sabana de Malfoy tiradas en el piso._

-Bien Granger, me voy- _tomó su sabana y su almohada y comenzó a caminar sin ninguna preocupación. _-¡Granger!, esto nunca pasó y no cambiará nada entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien Malfoy-

-¡Adiós Granger!- _dijo sin voltear atrás._

-¡Malfoy!-

-¿Si Granger?- _volteo lo más sexy que haya visto. Con un travieso mechón de cabello en su frente mojada de unas pocas gotas de sudor, con la almohada en su hombro derecho y con sus ojos grises y llenos de confusión al oír que lo llamaban._

-¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por estar fuera de tu habitación!- sonrió de lado, lo que hizo un conjunto perfecto con su aspecto.

-¿Así es como me agradeces Granger?-

-¿Agradecerte qué Malfoy?-

-Que te haya salvado la vida de las garras del temeroso profesor Snape- _dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo señas de garras con su mano izquierda._

-Yo no recuerdo nada Malfoy-

-Esta bien Granger, como digas- _se volteo y siguió caminando con la misma elegancia de siempre._

*******

Después de una larga noche, por fin llegue a la sala común, ansiando darle el antídoto a Blaise, para por fin poder dormir.

-Maldita sangre sucia mal agradecida- me susurré a mi mismo. Llegué a mi habitación, quite el hechizo de la puerta y la abrí. Arrogue mi almohada y mi sabana a la cama y ahí, tendido en el suelo, estaba Blaise Zabinni, con unas ojeras tremendamente notorias. - Si él estaba así, no quiero ni imaginarme como estoy yo- me dije intentando levantar a mi amigo para ponerlo en mi cama. Cuando por fin logre poner el pesado cuerpo de mi amigo boca arriba sobre mi cama, saqué el antídoto que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, le abrí la boca a Blaise, y vacié toda la sustancia. Blaise comenzó a ahogarse y se despertó con los ojos llorosos y abiertos y con la cara completamente roja.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo exaltado.

-Nada Blaise, vuelve a dormir- dije mientras me desabotonaba la camisa. Blaise volvió a acostarse y en unos instantes comenzó a roncar.

-Maldita sea- dije en un susurro. Me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la puerta y cerré mis ojos. Al momento de cerrarlos, me quedé dormido y comencé a soñar, comencé a soñar en algo particular, en una cierta castaña que jamás en mi vida pensé soñar. Soñé con Hermione Granger.

* * *

Gracias por leerme(:


	10. Hoy no es mi día

Perdon por no haber subido el capitulo el fin de semana, es horrible tener dos hermanos y una sola computadora:S

Personajes y lugares, creado por J.K Rowling.

A leer!:D

* * *

**Hoy no es mi día.**

_Un fuerte sonido me despertó temprano. Era el ruido que se producía al golpear una puerta con el puño. Alguien tocaba mi puerta._

-¡Hermione! ¡Llegarás tarde!- _Ginny gritaba desesperada_. –Esta bien, ignórame, pero no vuelvas a pedirme algo.-

_Me levante enredándome con la sabana y cayendo de cara al suelo, ¡Vaya forma de comenzar el día! Me levante del piso sobándome la cara. Voltee a todos lados, sin saber en realidad que era lo que buscaba. La luz del sol se asomaba por mi ventana y ahí fue cuando me percate de que era lunes, mi primera hora era pociones, compartía la clase con Slytherin y que si no me apuraba, llegaría tarde. Corrí al cuarto de baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y me quite la misma ropa que use la noche anterior y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí bajo el agua._

-¡Uoooouh!- me aleje del agua,_ ¡estaba como hielo!, sentía un dolor en mi cabeza como si me hubiera atragantado con un helado. "Llegaras tarde Hermione". Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, me metí bajo el chorro de agua. No duré más de cinco minutos bañándome, creo que eso había sido un record, al menos para mí. Salí corriendo por el uniforme, me seque y me puse la toalla torcida en mi cabeza y comencé a vestirme. Terminando de ponerme lo zapatos, fui por la mochila que estaba en una silla y salí disparada de mi habitación. En la sala común ya no había nadie, solamente estaba el sapo de Neville que llevaba perdido ya bastante tiempo, cruce la sala común, salí por el retrato y me fui directo al aula. Entre pasillos y escaleras, además de repetirme varias veces en mi cabeza que "este no era mi día", intentaba adivinar como es que era posible que me hubiera quedado dormida y solo había una simple respuesta, Malfoy. Llegando a esta conclusión recordé el "accidente" en la bodega de Snape, seguro la clase de pociones sería totalmente un área de interrogatorio. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de el aula de pociones, por más que lo había intentado, había llegado tarde. Tomé mucho aire, lo expulsé despacio y abrí la puerta._

-¡JA JA JA!- _el aula estalló en risas en el momento que yo me asomé por la puerta._

-¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor señorita Granger, por llegar tarde y además por tratar de burlarse de mí con esa toalla enroscada en la cabeza!- _al terminar de decir esto me quite rápidamente la toalla y me sonrojé, cosa que hizo aun m__ás graciosa mi situación. Mis compañeros no paraban de reírse, en especial los slytherins, que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Pero algo entre estos llamó mi atención, era Blaise, que parecía no haber sufrido de ninguna poción. Estaba sentado en los pupitres mas alejados del pizarrón y a su derecha un asiento vacío, donde seguramente una cabeza platinada debería tomar su lugar. "¿Y por qué este mediocre no vino?" esa era la pregunta que recorrió varias veces mi cabeza en lo que caminaba a mi asiento, intentando hacerme la sorda ante los comentarios de mis compañeros._

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- _preguntó Harry con preocupación._

-Por favor Harry, solo era una toalla, no hay por que sentirse mal por eso- _me encogí de hombros dándole poca importancia al asunto._

-Hermione, no creo que Harry se refiera a eso- _dijo Ron inseguro._

-Entonces…-

-Creo que se refiere a las enormes manchas debajo de tu ojos- _¡Enormes manchas! Automáticamente me lleve las manos a mis ojos._

-¿Se notan mucho?- _dije aún con las manos en los ojos._

-Bueno…-

-¡Granger y Weasley! Podrían por favor guardar silencio-

-Lo siento profesor Snape- _agaché la cabeza. El profesor Snape no apartaba la mirada de mí hasta que hablo entrecerrando los ojos._

-Dígame señorita Granger, ya que tiene muchas ganas de platicar, ¿qué fue lo que hizo anoche que causo que su…- _me miro de pies a cabeza. _-físico, se note cansado?- _¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche?... ¡Qué he hecho!_

-Amm… ¿y por qué se preocupa por mi físico profesor Snape?-_¡Hoy no es mi día! ¡Hoy no es mi día!_

-No se ilusione señorita Granger, no es que me preocupe por usted, si no que estoy intentando averiguar, quien ocasionó un accidente terrible dentro de mi propiedad, ¿usted sabe algo?- _tragué saliva y Snape lo notó. Yo soy pésima mintiendo, cualquier persona podría identificar con facilidad cuando miento. Así que, intentare no mentir, solo será un poco de realidad trastornada, eso siempre funciona, ¿no es cierto?..._-señorita Granger…-

-Aaa… bueno, yo… yo estaba en mi ronda de prefectos en el tercer piso- _dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. El aula tenía un aire tenso, todos los alumnos tenían su atención en lo que decía, no apartaban su vista de mí, ni siquiera cuando yo los veía._

-Mmm… interesante señorita Granger, interesante- _se dio la vuelta sin importarle que me estuviera dando la espalda. _–La veré aquí después de que se acabe la clase- _deje caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. _– ¿Hay algún inconveniente Granger?- _como si le importara._

-No profesor Snape-

-¡Bien!- _¡Hoy no es mi día!_

*******

Desperté con la nariz totalmente tapada, los ojos llorosos, jaqueca y dolor muscular. Me levante del sillón…

-¡Achuuu!- ¡Merlín, que me has hecho!

Después de otro escandaloso estornudo, camine hacia el cuarto de baño, tal vez con un baño caliente, se quite este… fenómeno enfermizo. Me acerque al lavabo y me miré en el espejo.

-¡AAHHH! ¡No iré a clases hoy, ni loco!- y es que el que aparecía como reflejo era alguien completamente diferente a mi. Despeinado, mocoso, llorón, irritado, ojeroso, pálido (más de lo normal), con la misma ropa de ayer, feo, feo y más feo. Definitivamente, hoy no sería mi día y definitivamente, ¡hoy no iría a clases! Abrí el agua caliente lo máximo posible y ¡oh sorpresa!, lo único que había era agua fría. Volví a mirarme en el espejo, o me quedaba así de asqueroso o me aguantaba el hielo derretido que salía de la regadera. Pero al verme en el espejo por tercera vez, tome definitivamente mi decisión. Me desvestí y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, entre bajo la pequeña cascada de agua fría.

-¡Brrrrr!- sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo en el momento en que entre debajo del chorro de agua. Me bañé lo mas rápido que puede ser posible y salí poniéndome mi pijama de seda y me fui directo a la cama. Justo cuando comencé a cerrar los ojos, alguien toco mi puerta.

-¡Qué!- conteste de mala gana.

-Soy yo, Blaise- ¡agh!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Te traje algo- ¡wow! Esto no pasa muy seguido.

-Pasa-

-Ahora ya se la forma de que me dejes entrar- dijo entrando y aventándome un pan mordido. El pan, después de haberme golpeado en la cara, se regreso automáticamente hacia Blaise pero con una gran diferencia de fuerza al golpear contra él. – ¡Pero que te ha pasado!, te vez horrible-

-Creo que ya me había dado cuenta Blaise, Gracias-

-Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?-

-Bueno… ayer por la noche, "algo" no me dejo dormir…- hice notar la palabra "algo" dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Blaise. –así que salí a caminar por los pasillos con los pies descalzos, ¡descalzos! Y ese fue mi error.- después de terminar de hablar solté un estornudo.

-Vaya… ¿y nadie te vio merodeando por el castillo?- dijo Blaise acomodándose en el sillón.

-Mmm… si, Granger- dije sin importancia.

-Mmm Granger…- dijo Blaise alzando las cejas.

-¡Blaise! Que, ¿que diablos quieres decir con eso de tus cejas?- dije sin entender y un poco irritado.

-¡Vamos hombre! Cuéntame, ¿has ganado la apuesta?- esta vez me giñó un ojo.

-¿Apuesta? Por favor, ¿aún seguimos con eso?- me cruce de brazos y voltee a un lugar lejano de los ojos de Blaise.

-Que yo sepa nunca habíamos dicho que se había terminado- dijo con interés.

-No lo sé Blaise, ya no es tan divertido, esta muy enamorada del pobretón que tiene como novio- dije cruzándome de brazos, otra vez.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?- dijo levantándose de un salto de su asiento.

-No, no… yo…-

-¡El gran Draco Malfoy se esta rindiendo!- empezó a gritar. – ¡Solo porque Granger tiene novio!-

-¡Oye! Yo no dije que me estaba rindiendo- dije amenazándolo con un dedo. -Además, no se en que estaba pensando cuando dije que era más aburrido con Granger enamorada…-

-¡Al contrario amigo! Tal vez hasta ocasiones una separación del trío dorado- dijo Blaise bastante excitado por la idea.

-¡Si!- dije levantándome de la cama y aventando las sabanas. – ¡Haré que Granger se vuelva loca por mí!-

-¡De eso hablaba amigo!- sin darme cuenta, había tomado una posición típica de Gilderoy Lockhart creyéndose un héroe.

-Pero será después de que me recupere.- dije encorvándome, caminando desganado hacia mi cama y tosiendo.

-Esta bien…- dijo Blaise agachándose por el pan que estaba en el piso cerca de la puerta. – Te dejaré… ¡disfrutando de tu comida!- Blaise me volvió a lanzar el pan y salió corriendo de mi habitación seguido de un azote de puerta y unas carcajadas.

-¡Maldito Blaise!- dije con los dientes apretados y arrojando el pan a la puerta.

*******

-La clase a terminado- _eso era lo ultimo que quería escuchar. Todos comenzaron a salir del aula dejándonos solos a Harry, Ron, el profesor Snape y yo, lamentablemente._

-Te esperamos en el Gran Comedor, Hermione- _dijo Ron con cara de lastima._

-Esta bien Ron, ahí nos vemos- _los dos salieron lentamente por debajo del marco de la puerta y cerraron la puerta, dejándonos solos al profesor Snape y a mi._

-Bien señorita Granger, como usted ya sabe, ayer, a altas horas de la noche, ocurrió un accidente en mi bodega. En esa bodega, tenía TODAS mis pociones, ¿sabe usted señorita Granger, que ocurrió con ellas?- _pensé unos momentos, obviamente no diría que fue lo que paso, solo, jugaría un rato._

-Mmm… ¿Desaparecieron?- _me encogí de hombros. Snape me analizó con la vista cada una de mis expresiones. _

-No señorita Granger, han sido destruidas…- _enchueque la boca en señal de impresión. _–causando un gran desastre en aquel cuarto. ¡Y llego aquí, tratando de averiguar algo y veo a la niñita perfecta con unas enormes ojeras y una toalla en la cabeza! ¿Sabe que me hace pensar usted con eso?- _se había levantado y acercado mas hacia mi._

-Mmm… ¿Qué no dormí bien?- _me empecé a resbalar en mi asiento._

-Señorita Granger, tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que usted ha ocasionado todo este desorden, pero créame, que tarde o temprano lo averiguare. Y si yo fuera usted, tendría más cuidado señorita Granger.- _alzó una ceja para intimidarme. Lo logro. _–Puedes irte.- _me levante de un salto de la silla y me fui directo a buscar a aquél que me había metido en esta broncota._

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado!(:

Aviso: Este fin de semana no podre subir el siguiente capitulo por que gracias al voley ball y a mi escuela, ire a visitar Puebla. Regreso el miércoles y espero que con muchas ideas.

En fin... Gracias por sus hermosisisimos comentarios, gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos(aunque no me pongan un review) y gracia por leerme;)

Nos vemos de este fin de semana, al otro!

Adios!

Cuidense y no hagan travesuras en mi ausencia:p

Atte: La ChancludaM3


	11. Remordimientos

Perdon por tardarme!:S

Personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowlingo(:

Espero que les guste;)

**

* * *

**

**Remordimientos.**

Estaba totalmente aburrido, todos seguramente en este momento, se estaban reuniendo en el gran comedor para disfrutar de un delicioso banquete. Seguro ya varios estaban en la parte del postre, comiéndose un exquisito pudín de chocolate.

-¡Merlín!- me estaba muriendo de hambre. Tanta hambre tenía, que el pan que estaba tirado en el piso, se veía tan exquisito. ¡Pero claro que no lo comería!, un Malfoy jamás comerá comida del piso, ¡eso nunca!

_Caminaba hacia el gran comedor, asomándome en cada esquina con la esperanza de encontrar al hurón, ¡pero nada!, prácticamente estaba desaparecido. Llegue al gran comedor esperando que el estuviera ahí, comiendo con sus gorilas y con el pervertido de Blaise, pero no estaba, lo único que vi, fue una enorme sonrisa dirigida hacia mí departe de Blaise, era escalofriante, e inmediatamente me voltee. Al voltearme pude distinguir a Harry y a Ron, con la boca llena, haciéndome señas para que me sentara con ellos. Claro que no los iba a rechazar._

-¿Qué te ha dicho Snape, Hermione?- _dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos._

-Shhiii, cuetaños- _dijo Ron escupiendo parte de la comida que se ocupaba en llenar su boca._

-Bueno, me acusó de haber echo que todas sus pociones se destruyeran- _dije encogiéndome de hombros y sirviéndome un pudín de chocolate._

-¡Pero como se atreve!- _dijo Harry levantándose y empujando la mesa, moviendo todo lo que estaba sobre ella._

-¡Shiii, etoo eee injuto!- _dijo Ron levantándose de la misma manera que Harry._

-¡Chicos, chicos! Por favor siéntense, están armando un alboroto- _dije susurrando y agachándome para evitar las miradas de todos._

-¡Pero Hermione! Tenemos que hacer justicia- _dijo Ron, por fin, sin comida en la boca._

-¡Siéntense! Tengo que contarles algo- _dirigí mi mirada al pudín y lo empuje, ya no ten__ía apetito._

-Hermione, ahora que has hecho- _dijo Harry sin apartar su mirada de mí._

-Se los contaré, pero aquí no, nos vemos después de que se acaben las clases debajo del árbol que esta frente al lago, nadie más puede ir ¿entendieron?- _dije susurrando pero con una mirada seria._

-Si Hermione, ahí estaremos- _dijo Ron poniendo su mano encima de la mía y demostrándome su confianza. Yo le sonre__í._

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes- _me levanté y voltee a la mesa de Slytherin buscando esta vez a Blaise y al encontrarlo, me sonrío perversamente, de nuevo. Lo ignoré y salí del gran comedor. Me escondí detrás de una armadura y esperé a que saliera._

Después de que había contando por décima vez, cuántas serpientes habían en mi habitación, empecé a contarlas de nuevo. ¡Que otra cosa podría hacer!, mi hambre ya se había calmado, ya que por arte de magia, el panecito había desaparecido. Me levante y me asome en la ventana que daba vista al lago. Tal vez ahí habría algo entretenido. Arrastre el sillón hasta ponerlo frente a la ventana y me senté en el. En el lago no había nadie, pero aun así me quede ahí sentado. Pase horas ahí sentado, sin ninguna razón, solo dándole vueltas a mi cabeza con cosas que no tenían ni la más mínima importancia. Justo cuando estuve a punto de levantarme para volver a la cama, una persona salió seguida de otra. ¡Era Granger!, siguiendo al estúpido pobretón. Se quedaron parados bajo el árbol que estaba cerca del lago y se tomaron de las manos. Como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, me quede viendo la escena.

Weasley colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la sangre sucia y empezaron a hablar y sonreír.

-Son tan patéticos- me dije a mi mismo –Y más él. Si yo tuviera a Granger así de cerca, ya la tuviera en la cama…- me quedé pensando unos momentos y me asuste con lo que había dicho. –Pero claro, con cualquier otra mujer, no solo con Granger, es más, con Granger ¡jamás!- me quedé un poco más tranquilo y seguí viendo a esos dos tortolos. Justo cuando se iban a dar un beso llega Potter corriendo a arruinarlo todo.

-¡Típico!- dije tronando los dedos. –Típico amigo celoso que llega justo en el momento más importante, solo para arruinarles todo y no sentirse tan incomodo. ¡Patético!- me levante de mi asiento y justo cuando me iba a lanzar a mi cama, tocaron la puerta.

-¡¿Quién?- dije molesto.

-¡Soy yo, Blaise!- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. –Tengo algo que decirte que podría interesarte- me levanté de un salto y fui directo a la puerta. Algún buen chisme era lo que me faltaba. Abrí la puerta y deje pasar a Blaise.

-Y entonces, que es lo que me interesará- cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama. Blaise se quedó viendo curioso el sillón que estaba perfectamente acomodado frente a la ventana.

-Dime Draco, que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo- caminó hacia la ventana y en cuanto se asomó a la ventana, dejo ver una reluciente sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno… pues…-

-¿Estuviste espiando a Granger?- dijo esperando mi respuesta para soltar una carcajada.

-Eso no debe de importarte- me crucé de brazos.

-¡JA JA JA!-

-¡Cállate Blaise!-

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Blaise levantando las manos como si se estuviera dando por vencido.

-¿Y que es lo que me podría interesar?- dije con obvia curiosidad.

-Bueno, a que ni sabes quién preguntó por ti- se sentó en el sillón que aun estaba frente a la ventana.

-No tengo ni idea Blaise, he estado encerrado en este lugar medio día, ¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa?-

-Esta bien, tranquilízate- se levantó del sillón y se recargó en el respaldo de este. –Granger, Granger, Granger-

-¿Qué con ella?- dije interesado pero a la vez desinteresado.

-Ella fue la que me preguntó por ti- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y no supiste por qué?-

-Se lo pregunté, pero dijo que solo necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me quedé dudando, seguro me buscaba por lo de la bodega de Snape y todo eso, pero ¿que tenía que decirme acerca de eso?, de seguro quería advertirme de que no dijera algo, pero si yo debería de advertirle a ella…

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?- dijo Blaise, dándome como indirecta que le contara todo. – ¿No tienes alguna idea, Draco?- dijo ahora alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, tengo una corazonada- se lo tenía que contar, era mi amigo, mi único amigo.

-¡¿Pero por qué aceptaste ayudar a Malfoy?- _dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo._

-Bueno… podré chantajearlo con eso, ¿no?- _dije tratando de defenderme. La verdad, es que no tenía ninguna razón por la cual ayudar a Malfoy, y hasta ahora estoy dándome cuenta._

-¡No Hermione, él podrá chantajearte a ti!- _dijo Ron enfurecido._

-Eso no lo había pensado- _dije agachando la cabeza._

-¡Exacto!, no lo pensaste- _Ron caminaba de un lado a otro intranquilo._

-¡Lo bueno es que esto no pasa seguido!, no como en otras personas- _me crucé de brazos._

-¿Estas insinuando que yo nunca pienso?- _Harry solo miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos._

-¡Ohh no!, claro que no, solo digo que contigo pasa más seguido, Ronald-

-¡Aaasi!, al menos yo no me paso la vida detrás de un libro-

-Ron, creo que no debiste decir eso- _dijo Harry después de haberse quedado callado por mucho tiempo. Mis ojos comenzaron a empaparse de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que estaban cargadas de furia. _

-Hermione, yo no quería decir eso…-

-Si Hermione, tu misma lo acabas de decir, el nunca piensa-

-Si Hermione, tienes que entenderme… ¡Oye!-

-Tienes que admitirlo Ron- _dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros._

-Tengo que irme- _dije un poco más tranquila._

-Pero ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Ron curioso.

-A pensar bien antes de cometer otra estupidez- _dije con fuerza y me di la vuelta. Entré al colegio sin si quiera mirar atrás._

-¡Le dijiste que estaba bajo un hechizo!- dijo Blaise sorprendido.

-Era necesario- dije sin importancia.

-¡Pero se lo dirá a todo mundo!, se lo dirá a Potter, Weasley, ¡A la hermana de Weasley! Y tú sabes como es ella-

-Blaise me ofendes, obviamente le dije que si decía algo no le iría muy bien que digamos-

-Pero ¿estas seguro de que no se lo dirá a nadie?- dijo Blaise intranquilo.

-Claro que no le dirá a nadie, ella es inteligente, aunque me duela admitirlo-

-Y ahora que harás para que no le diga nada a Snape-

-No le dirá nada, si se lo dice, ella también estaría involucrada, y a ella le iría peor, créeme. Es por eso que quiere hablar conmigo, tiene miedo de que yo diga algo y que yo no salga perjudicado-

-¿Y no hablaras con ella?-

-No, dejaré que sufra un rato con mi ausencia- le guiñe un ojo.

-Eres malo Draco-

-Si, lo sé- dije sin importancia. –Ahora vete, quiero dormir.

-Pero es temprano-

-¡¿Y? Yo no estoy diciendo que tu te vallas a dormir, ¿o si?-

-No-

-Pues vete, déjame solo-

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy-

-Si eso es lo que quiero- Blaise salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta. En cuanto ya no escuché los pasos de mi moreno amigo, me levante de la cama y me asomé a la ventana. Solo estaban Potter y Weasley. La comadreja tenía la cabeza baja y Potter le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Ja!, maricones- dije riéndome. Pero comencé a pensar, si Weasley estaba así, era por Granger, estaba cien porciento seguro de que Granger se había enojado y se había ido de ahí. Y ahora ¿qué tenía que hacer? Quedarme aquí sentado o buscar a Granger para consolarla.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer y no había ni siquiera comenzado con los deberes. Me fui directo a mi habitación y comencé a hacer los pocos deberes que tenia que hacer. Al terminar me tome una ducha y me recosté en mi cama. El sueño no llegaba, ya que mi cabeza solo daba vueltas en el asunto de Snape y sus malditas botellitas de colores. ¿Y si Malfoy dice algo?, "el también estaría en problemas" me contestaba a mi misma. Por favor, hay que ser realistas, ¿qué le podría hacer Snape a su estudiante preferido?, "nada", exacto, no le haría nada. Y en cambio a mí, me colgaría desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, si eso fuera posible. Mañana tengo que buscar a Malfoy, iré hasta su habitación si es necesario. Después de varios minutos, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Gracias por leerme!(:

Y en especial a: **Serena Princesita Hale, .Chan, Adrit126, Cleoru Misumi y alii kooper(me alegra mucho que te guste:D) Sorry por no haberles contestado sus reviews(:**

Claro que tambien les agradesco a los que me han a gregado en favoritos y en alertas, y a los que me leen pero no dejan review. Me pone feliz que encuentren mi fic entretenido(:

Gracias a todos

Atte: La ChancludaM3


	12. Mi lugar favorito

Perdon por tardarme, tenía demasiados trabajos finales:S

Muchas Gracias a: Serena Princesita Hale, .Chan, Giselle Lestrange, Adrit126, Charlotte Weasley(Que bueno que te guste!:D), a los que me han agregado en sus favoritos y alertas y obviamente a todos los que me leen(:

Los personajes y lugares fueron creados por J.K Rowling, yo solo cambio la historia(:

A LEER!:D

**

* * *

**

**Mi lugar favorito.**

Desperté con el molesto cantar de los pájaros y con la luz del sol, colándose por mi ventana, cayendo en mi rostro, ¡exactamente en mis ojos! Me había dormido tarde, por culpa de la maldita sabelotodo. Había decidido ir a buscarla, por todo el castillo, pero ella había escogido ese preciso momento para desaparecer y nunca regresar.

-¡Soy patético!- me dije a mi mismo. Me levante de la cama y me di un estirón, había amanecido mejor que ayer. Me miré en el espejo y me sorprendí al ver, que mi reflejo estaba mucho mejor, de echo, estaba en perfectas condiciones para ser admirado el día de hoy, como era de costumbre. Giré la llave de la regadera y comencé a desvestirme. Después de unos minutos, entre debajo del chorro de agua y me comencé a lavar.

Salí con la toalla enrollada en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo y con el cabello escurriendo. Mi humor había mejorado desde que me vi en el espejo, "Y es que ¿Cómo puedo estar de mal humor, siendo tan perfecto?", pensé y sonreí. Tomé el uniforme y me lo puse en excelentes condiciones, como debería de ser, y me puse mi loción. Me lavé los dientes y salí de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Volteaba a todos lados, viendo caras de personas que se sentían extrañadas por el buen humor que invadía mi cuerpo en esa mañana, cosa que me hizo sonreír aun más.

Al pasar el cuadro, no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, ahí, del otro lado del retrato, estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Vaya Granger! ¿Amaneciste de mal humor hoy o estas enojada por que aún no abren la biblioteca?-

-Malfoy, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí- _dije con todo el desprecio, hacia su comentario, que pude._

-Bueno Granger, si quieres hablemos de mi- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Por que no fuiste a clases ayer?- _me levanté sin dejar de cruzar los brazos._

-¿Por qué, me extrañaste Granger?- comencé a caminar con indiferencia.

-Ni un poco, Malfoy- _comencé a seguirlo._

-¿Y por qué la pregunta?- me aleje un poco de ella ¡No iba a dejar que me vieran hablar con una sangre sucia!

-¡Es solo una pregunta y ya, Malfoy! Eso no significa que me importas- dijo con voz chillona.

-Pero si te importo- ¡_y este que tiene en la cabeza!_

-¡No Malfoy!- _respiré profundo para tranquilizarme_. –Necesito hablar contigo, en privado-

-Pero si ya estamos hablando Granger, y debes agradecerme que no te haya insultado-

-Si Malfoy, lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre…- _me acerque a él y me paré de puntitas para alcanzar su oído. _–Sobre las pociones de Snape- _él se estremeció al sentirme tan cerca._

-¡¿Sobre las pociones de Snape?- comencé a reírme al ver como cambió la expresión de la cara de Granger cuando me escuchó gritar.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- _dije susurrando_. _Todos los que estaban en el pasillo nos miraban. _–Esto es cerio-

-Estoy actuando cerio, Granger- renegué.

-Si, sobre todo por la gran sonrisota que tienes en la cara- _me crucé de brazos_.

-Tienes que admitir, que mi sonrisota te encanta- puse una sonrisa picara y le quiñé el ojo.

-Pues me encantará tu sonrisota, cuando Snape nos ponga un castigo-

-Por favor Granger, eso no pasará-

-¿Qué, que me encantará tu sonrisa? Eso ya lo sabía- _dije subiendo los hombros._

-No Granger, lo del castigo de Snape-

-Ahhh, eso ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?- _dije desconfiada._

-Así de sencillo Granger, yo no digo nada y tú no dirás nada- _me apuntó con el dedo y me amenazó con la mirada._

-¿Y cómo estaré segura de que tú no irás a acusarme con Snape?- _él ya estaba comenzando a alejarse y al escucharme se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para acercarse._

-Mejor deberías preocuparte, en que TU boca…- _se quedó observando mis labios. _– se mantenga callada- _colocó su dedo índice en mis labios. Y así duramos varios segundos, y creo que hasta minutos, viéndonos a los ojos. Hasta que reaccioné. Le di un manotazo para que quitara su dedo de mis labios. El solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, se giró y se alejó con toda su elegancia. Cuando lo vi desaparecer mis manos se movieron automáticamente hacia mis labios, y no se por que razón, mis labios estaban extremadamente calientes. _

_Me quedé ahí, sin moverme, hasta que alguien me empujó y caí al suelo de rodillas._

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas?- _dije desde el piso._

-Granger, Granger, Granger. Pero si tú eres la que no se fija. Que no ves que estas en propiedad Slytherin. No es conveniente para una Gryffindor y mucho menos conveniente para una sangre sucia como tú, estar en nuestra propiedad- _dijo Pansy Parkinson con sus manos en la cintura._

-Los pasillos no son propiedad de nadie, Parkinson- _me levante y me enfrente a ella._

-Sabes qué Granger…- _no esperó a que contestara. _-no te pregunté- _se encogió de hombros y giró moviendo su cabello con exagerada "sensualidad" y se fue caminando de la misma manera. Le hice una mueca y me di la vuelta para irme al gran comedor. _

_Después de dar como cinco vueltas, no llegaba a donde quería llegar, no quería admitirlo pero, ¡Estaba perdida! No podía ubicarme, caminaba y caminaba sin llegar a ningún lugar. _

-Esa estatua la he visto como diez veces- _me dije desesperada._

-Y la seguirás viendo si sigues dando vueltas Granger- _se escuchó desde una esquina oscura._

-¿Quién eres?- _dije exaltada por la inesperada voz._

-Pues yo…- _un chico moreno salió de la oscuridad. _–Blaise Zabini-

-Ah eres tú-_ dije sin importancia. _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _dije sin confiarme demasiado._

-Nada Granger, pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda-

-Pues pensaste mal Zabini, no necesito ni tu ayuda, ni la de nadie más-

-Esta bien Granger, sabía que serías demasiado orgullosa para aceptar mi ayuda- _sonrío._

-Cuando la necesite, yo te aviso Zabini-

-Esta bien, pero llámame Blaise- _lo ignoré y seguí caminando, después de unos minutos regresé a donde me había encontrado con Zabini._

-No creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primera clase del día, Granger- _se acercó a mí._

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!- _comenzamos a caminar. _- Bastante tuve con la clase de ayer- _Zabini estalló en risas._

-¡Había olvidado el accidente de ayer!- _comencé a apresurar el paso, no me pareció gracioso en absoluto. _–Espera Granger- _se puso a un lado de m__í__ y me siguió el paso. _–Lamento eso, tengo una risa fácil-

-Si, ya lo noté- _rodee los ojos._

-Y… ¿A dónde vas Granger?- _rompió el pequeño silencio que se había producido._

-Zabini…-

-Blaise- _me interrumpió._

-Como sea…- _aventé manotazos al aire. _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _dije directo al punto._

-Ayudarte Granger, no se por que sospecho que nos llevaremos – _me miró de pies a cabeza, sin disimular la mirada, y me sentí extremadamente incomoda. _

-Si tú lo dices- _hice una mueca de asco._

-¿Qué clase tienes?- _insistió._

-Transformaciones-

-Mmm… ya casi llegamos-

-Sabes, creo que ya se donde estoy, desde aquí yo puedo sola-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Segurísima… Blaise-

-Bien… entonces nos vemos luego, Hermione- _me guiñó el ojo, ¿¡y me llamó Hermione! Pero a este que le pasa. Le di la espalda y caminé hacia el aula._

_Cuando llegué, el aula ya estaba un poco llena, tome asiento con Neville y esperé a que empezara la clase. Unos minutos después de que la clase diera inicio, llegaron Harry y Ron con la respiración agitada. Pasaron al aula y voltearon a todos lados hasta que me vieron y pusieron una cara de alivio. Al terminar la clase, me esperaron afuera, y en cuanto salí de la puerta del salón, me atacaron con preguntas._

-¿En dónde estabas Hermione?-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en la mañana?-

-¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?-

-¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?-

-¿No piensas contestar?-

-Si me dejaran, les contestara con mucho gusto-

-Pues adelante- _dijeron al unisonó._

-¿Cuál fue la primera pregunta? ¡A si! Fui a hablar con Malfoy sobre el asunto que ustedes ya saben, y creo que con eso ya conteste todas las preguntas- _dije satisfecha._

-¿Te hizo daño Malfoy?- _dijo Ron con el rostro endurecido._

-No, todo esta bien-

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- _esta vez fue Harry, con la misma expresión de Ron._

-Me perdí, di como diez vueltas en donde mismo sin llegar a ninguna parte-

-Si tú lo dices- _dijo Harry tranquilizándose._

-¿Y qué tuviste que hacerle para que no le dijera nada a Snape? Seguro usaste un hechizo muy efectivo- Ron _le dio un codazo y le guiñó el ojo a Harry y los dos se rieron diabólicamente._

-No necesité nada de eso. Fue muy sencillo-

-¿Sencillo?- _dijo Harry borrando su sonrisa de la cara._

-Harry, creo que fue Malfoy el que utilizó un hechizo efectivo en Hermione- _los dos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos._

-¡Claro que no!- _dije enojada._ –Es solo que, Malfoy estaba muy extraño esta mañana. Creo que estaba de buen humor.- _dije dudosa._

-¿Malfoy de buen humor?- _inmediatamente soltaron una carcajada. Unos segundos después, no pude evitar unirme a las risas. Y es que decir que Malfoy estaba de buen humor, se sentía extraño. Malfoy es de los típicos sujetos que son jóvenes pero tienen a un anciano dentro de ellos._

_Caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Y así pasamos todas las clases, riendo. Ya había perdonado a Ron, tengo que aceptar que él no es nada prudente y esta vez, fue una probadita de lo que vendrá después. Fuimos al gran comedor y seguimos platicando._

-Yo me retiro- _dije levantándome de mi silla._

-¿Y a dónde vas?- _dijo Harry extrañado._

-Tengo ganas de ir a leer-

-¿Y tú cuando no tienes ganas para leer, Hermione Granger?- _dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar._

-¡Por favor! No es para tanto- _se comenzaron a intercambiar miradas y me sentí incomoda. _–Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos en la sala común- _me levanté de la mesa y salí del gran comedor. _

oooOooo

En todo el día me la pase de clase en clase, mi buen humor no se había ido. No entiendo cómo es que me puedo sentir tan feliz. Llegué a mi habitación con un Blaise confundido detrás de mí.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo Blaise fastidiado.

-Nada Blaise- dije sin buscar una excusa o tratar de explicarle, por que la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que ocasionaba mi buen humor. Tal vez fue que se me haya quitado lo enfermo tan rápido.

-¿Y por qué estas así? Me estas asustando- se sentó en mi cama sin dejar de verme con una cara de confusión. Yo me recargué en el respaldo del sillón que seguía acomodado frente a mi ventana.

-No lo sé Blaise- aun no daba ninguna explicación. Miré hacia la ventana y la vi, en perfectas condiciones para ser molestada.

-Entonces… ¡A dónde vas!- salí por la puerta sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a Blaise. Se quedó confundido y sentado en mi cama. –Y ahora qué te pasa Draco- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

oooOooo

_Estaba sentada en las raíces de un árbol, muy cómodo por cierto, fingiendo que seguía una lectura, pero la verdad es que disfrutaba tanto del paisaje del lago, que podía durar horas aquí sentada, viendo como el viento hacia que el agua se moviera suavemente, creando sonidos de paz y armonía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, este lugar era mi favorito, además de la biblioteca, claro. Seguramente en ninguna parte del mundo hay un lugar igual a este._

-Aaaahhh- _solté un suspiro y me recargué en el libro. Este espacio era el único que podía tranquilizarme y…_

-Pensando en mí Granger-_ una voz bastante masculina me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cerré mi libro como reflejo de mi susto y me paré para enfrentarme con aquel que me había despertado de un sueño que apenas estaba comenzando._

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- _al verlo, le quité la importancia al asunto y volví a sentarme dándole la espalda._

-Te hago compañía Granger, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?- _dijo como si fuera obvio. Se sentó a un lado de mí._

-Yo no necesito de tu compañía, Malfoy- _Me levanté y me senté en un lugar más lejano a él. Aun no olvidaba los "accidentes" que había tenido con Malfoy, y no pensaba repetirlos._

-Yo sé que si la quieres Granger- _se levantó y se sentó a un lado de mí, esta vez más cerca._

-¡Ja! No me hagas reir.- _me levanté y me senté donde estaba sentada antes. _-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Yo ya sé toda la verdad Granger- _se levantó y se sentó a un lado de mí, de nuevo. Lo miré confundida._

-¿Y cuál es esa verdad Malfoy?- _tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber, lo que se suponía, era mi "verdad". Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar._

-Que tú me amas Granger, es obvio- _¡¿Qué? Me volví a levantar._

-¡Ya quisieras Malfoy!- _dije riéndome y dejándome caer en frente de él._

-La verdad sí Granger- _se levantó, se dejó caer a un lado de mí y me sonrió. _

_Me quedé callada, perdida en sus ojos y en mis pensamientos. "¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir?" "No seas tonta Hermione, a este no le creas nada" "¡Esta mintiendo!" "¿Y si dice la verdad?" dijo una voz más baja. Parpadeé varias veces y me levanté._

-Eres muy gracioso Malfoy- _dije un poco cortante. Me volví a cambiar de lugar._

-Lo sé- _se levantó y por no se cuanta vez en este rato, se volvió a sentar a un lado de mí. _

-¡Podrías dejar de sentarte a un lado de mí!- _me levanté, esta vez sin sentarme y me recargué en el árbol con los brazos cruzados. Se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó galante hacia mí. Se recargó con un hombro, a un lado de mí._

-Nop- _dijo fácilmente._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _dije dándome por vencida._

-Mmm… déjame pensar- _miró hacia arriba y se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla. _–Es a ti, Granger-

-Malfoy, no es gracioso, ya déjame en paz, ¡por favor!- ¡_se lo estoy pidiendo por favor!_

-No quiero Granger- _¡Agh!_

-¡Malfoy! Yo estaba aquí primero- _dije como una pequeña niña._

-¡Ja ja ja!- _soltó una carcajada. Yo no aguanté más, tomé mi libro y comencé a caminar, decidida a irme lo más rápido posible de ahí._

_Ya no se escuchaban las carcajadas de Malfoy, no tenía idea si era porque ya estaba lejos de ahí o porque Malfoy se había callado. De repente, algo jaló mi libro que tenía debajo de mi brazo._

-¿Qué es lo que lees Granger?- _dijo Malfoy viendo la portada del libro._

-¡Devuélvemelo!-

-Solo lo estoy viendo-

-¡No quiero que lo veas, quiero que me lo des!-

-Yo también quiero muchas cosas Granger, pero…- _se detuvo un momento-_ Espera, ¡yo si tengo lo que quiero! Mal por ti Granger- _dijo sonriendo._

-¡Dámelo Malfoy!- _se echó a correr._

-¡Ven por el Granger!- _claro que no correré por un libro. Malfoy ya estaba a una muy larga distancia, se paró al ver que yo no lo estaba siguiendo. Se quedó esperando a que reaccionara y fuera por el libro, pero al ver que no movía ni un musculo, su cara cambió a una mueca diabólica y perversa. Levantó el libro para asegurarse de que lo podía ver y, esta vez con una enorme sonrisa, le arrancó una hoja._

-¡Eso si que no!- _caminé furiosa hacia donde estaba Malfoy. _-¡Dámelo Malfoy!- _esta vez lo dije más furiosa._

-Ven por el- _se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se recargó en su mano. _– Te estoy esperando Granger- _al llegar me paré en frente de él y le extendí una mano._

-Dámelo- _dije con seriedad._

-No- _se dejó caer de espaldas con el libro pegado al pecho._

-Sabes qué Malfoy, has lo que quieras- _me di la vuelta y me fui. Sin mirar atrás._

_Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y tenía que hacer mis deberes, no iba a tener tiempo para ir a cenar, así que pase por la cocina y pedí que me dieran algo de cenar. Con los múltiples platillos de comida, que llevaba en una charola, entré a mi habitación despidiéndome de Ron y Harry y tratando de esconder un poco mi charola. Comencé a comer un poco rápido para tener tiempo para los deberes._

_Al terminar de comer, saqué todo lo necesario para hacer mis trabajos. Comencé a escribir en un pergamino, los ingredientes de una poción cuando unos golpecitos en mi ventana me interrumpieron. Extrañada de aquel sonido, abrí la ventana y me encontré con una lechuza, muy bien cuidada, que tenía entre sus garras el libro que Malfoy me había quitado hace unas pocas horas. Tomé el libro, acaricié a la lechuza y se fue volando. Cerré la ventana y abrí el libro para asegurarme que no le había arrancado otra hoja o lo había rayado y cualquier otra cosa mala que se le pudiera hacer a un libro. Al hojearlo, cayó una nota al suelo, la levanté y leí lo que tenía escrito._

Granger:

Lo siento.

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leerme!:D

Espero que les haya gustado;)

P.D: No olviden poner sus comentarios, en verdad que son necesarios!D:

La ChancludaM


	13. Requisitos para agradarle a Granger

**HOLA!:D  
**Cómo esta? espero que bien;)  
Perdon por tardarme:(  
Es que para mí, es dificil escribir diario y actualizar con frecuencia:/ Sorry:(  
Pero no dejare la histori;)  
A menos que sea muy mala y me pidan que lo haga:A  
Bueno... A LEER!:D

Los personajes y lugares de esta historia fueron creados por J.K Rowling(: A ella hay que agradecer;)

**Requisitos para agradarle a Granger.**

_Me desperté temprano esta mañana, a pesar de que casi no había dormido la noche anterior. Ya estaba lista para ir a clases, lo único que faltaba era que empezaran. Estaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama revisando el libro, por milésima vez, para asegurarme de que Malfoy no le haya puesto alguna tontería típica de él. No podía creerle a la nota que había mandado, sería muy ingenua si creyera que lo decía de verdad, algo estaba planeando, no se qué es con exactitud, pero no debería confiarme. Cerré el libro y me levanté de la cama, tomé mi pesada mochila y salí de la habitación. Ya habían salido algunos alumnos de sus habitaciones y estaban en la sala común. Entre ellos estaba Ginny, que en cuanto me vio, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada y fue a saludarme._

-¡Hermione! Tenía mucho que no hablaba contigo-

-Y ya sé por qué Ginny- _vi sobre su hombro hacia el lugar en donde estaba sentada antes de levantarse a saludarme, y ahí estaba Dean Thomas, atento a lo que hacia la pelirroja._

-Ah eso- _dijo Ginny ruborizándose después de haber volteado a donde yo estaba viendo. _–Si, he estado ocupada estos días- _sonrío, aun con el rubor en sus mejillas._

-Me he dado cuenta… y también Harry- _bajé la mirada, recordando cuando Harry estaba destrozado después de ver a Ginny con Dean._

-¿También Harry?- _dijo Ginny impresionada. _-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Bueno… no esta muy feliz con tu relación con Dean- _me encogí de hombros._

-¡Pero que es lo que te ha dicho!-_ dijo interesada._

-¡Esta muy triste Ginny!- _dije alzando la vista. _–Ya no quiere saber nada de lo tuyo con Dean-

-Oh- _exclamó sin ganas._

-Ginny, ¿quieres a Dean?-

-¡Pero claro que lo quiero Hermione!-

-¿Y lo quieres más que a Harry?- _Ginny se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Me tomó de las muñecas y me jaló a un lugar en donde podría hablar de eso sin que Dean la oyera._

-Hermione, creo que no podré querer a alguien tanto como a Harry…-

-Y entonces, ¿por qué te engañas a ti misma saliendo con alguien más, cuando al que quieres es a Harry?-

-Porque el nunca se atreverá a confesarlo, lo conozco-

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?-

-Eso es complicado Hermione- _miró al suelo. _–Ahí viene mi hermano, será mejor que me vaya- _dijo con voz triste. Segundos después, sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura. Me sorprendí demasiado, ¿desde cuándo Ron me saluda así?_

-¿Ron?-

-Hola Hermione-

-¿Y Harry?-

-Dijo que nos esperaría en el gran comedor, tenía mucha hambre- _segundos después, se escuchó el estomago de Ron gruñir y nos empezamos a reír. _

-Vamos a desayunar antes de que esa cosa me coma- _apunté a su estomago. _

-No te preocupes, esta entrenada- _dijo Ron acariciando su abdomen. Me tomó de la mano y salimos de la sala común directo al gran comedor. Al llegar, el gran comedor ya estaba empezando a llenarse. Harry estaba sentado a un lado de Seamus y enfrente de un cerro de comida que estaba en su plato._

-Allá esta Harry- _señaló Ron._

oooOooo

-¡Ahg! Que asco-

-¿Qué, la comida?- dijo Blaise sin entender.

-No la comida tonto, eso- señalé con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el estúpido Weasley y Granger.

-¡Oooh! Si, es repulsivo- los miró por un rato y siguió comiendo. Yo alejé mi plato y me recargué en la mesa. Los seguí con la mirada, Granger me volteo a ver antes de sentarse a un lado de Weasley. Yo le sonreí y ella solo se volteo a otra parte. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para caerle bien? Y es que yo nunca había tenido problema con eso, siempre era respetado sea por quien sea, pero tenía que ser Granger la que rompe las reglas. Seguía rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de averiguar cual era el truco, lo que tenía que poseer o que tenía que hacer para agradarle a Granger…

-¿Nos vamos?- me preguntó Blaise sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A… si, vámonos- me levanté y me puse delante de Blaise, yo siempre tengo que ir enfrente, y salimos del gran comedor.

oooOooo

_Después de desayunar, salimos del gran comedor para tomar nuestra primera clase. En todo el día no paso algo interesante, solo la clásica plática de que Harry y Ron deberían poner mas atención en clase y dejar de quejarse de que son muy aburridas, ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto entender que es por su bien? Después de comer, fuimos a la sala común para hacer los deberes, donde de nuevo, tuvimos la misma plática, pero esta vez se quejaban de que las tareas eran aburridas._

-¡Pero aun así las tienen que hacer!- _dije desesperada. ¡Siempre era lo mismo!_

-Tranquilízate Hermione, si haremos los deberes- _y como siempre, Harry me tranquiliza con esas palabras pero después…_

-Los haremos… ¡después de una partida de ajedrez mágico!- _viene Ron con sus sugerencias._

-Esta vez te venceré Ron- _y después yo digo…_

-Yo me voy-

-¿A la biblioteca?- _dijo Ron acomodando las piezas del juego._

-Si Ron, a la biblioteca-

-¡Que te diviertas!- _si no fuera por que es muy alto y va en el mismo curso que yo, creería que es un niño. _

_Salí de la sala común, cargando el doble de mi peso en libros, y me dirigí a la biblioteca. Al llegar a la biblioteca, entre directo a una mesa que estaba en el fondo, dejando los libros en la mesa y mi mochila en el respaldo de la silla. Me senté y saqué varios pergaminos de mi mochila, junto con una pluma y un tintero. Comencé a hojear varios libros y leer varias páginas. Estaba demasiado entretenida con mis deberes, tanto que ignoraba todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor..._

-Hola Granger- _incluso ignoraría eso. _- ¡Hola Granger!- _gritó, recibiendo múltiples "¡shh!"._

-¡Qué te pasa!- _dije susurrando. _–Esto es una biblioteca tonto- _empecé a escribir de nuevo._

-¡En cerio! No lo había notado- _rodé los ojos, baje la pluma y voltee a ver a Malfoy._

-Dime que es lo que quieres para que te vayas rápido y me dejes trabajar en paz- _me recargué en mi puño. Malfoy sonrió, jaló una silla para sentarse y cuando se sentó tomó mi pluma y un pedazo, sin nada escrito, de pergamino._

-Solo quiero que me digas cuales son los requisitos para que tú me quieras- _inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino. _–Requisitos para agradarle a Granger- _bajó la pluma y me observó._

-¿Quieres qué?- _dije confundida. _

-¡Lo que dije Granger!, dime que tengo que hacer para que me quieras- _me comencé a reír pero al ver la cara seria de Malfoy, me cubrí la boca con las manos._

-¿Y para qué quieres que te quiera Malfoy?- _dije sin dejar de sonreír._

-No lo sé- _se encogió de hombros. _–Quiero ser tu amigo- _sonrió._

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- _eso había sido demasiado._

-¡Shhhh!- _me tranquilicé para no seguir armando un escándalo._

-No es gracioso Granger- _se cruzó de brazos._

-¿Y para qué quieres que sea tu amiga?- _dije aun sin poder tranquilizarme del todo._

-No preguntes Granger, solo dime que tengo que hacer- _tomó la pluma y se inclinó para comenzar a escribir._

-Esta bien, esta bien. Primero…- _que se suponía que tenía que decir. _–Tienes que haces absolutamente todo lo que te diga-

-¿Qué me crees Granger, un tonto?- _tachó lo que acababa de escribir en el pergamino._

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo no?- _sonreí._

-Por favor Granger, hasta el torpe gigante que sirve de "guardabosques" se daría cuenta de que te intentas aprovechar de mí-

-En primera, ese gigante se llama Hagrid, segunda, no es torpe solo es… distraído y en tercera, el es mi amigo, y si tu también quieres ser mi amigo, deberías respetar a mis amigos-

-Respetar a sus amigos- _decía mientras escribía._ -¿Qué más Granger?-

-Mmm… debes cambiar tu actitud- _podía intentarlo._

-Cambiar mi actitud- _se le quedó viendo a lo que acababa de escribir y reaccionó. _-¿Cambiar mi actitud? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi actitud?- _frunció el entrecejo._

-¿No te das cuenta?-

-De qué- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

-¡Que tienes una horrible actitud! Siempre estas enojado, siempre insultas al primero que vez, te quejas de todo…-

-¡Shhh!-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí- bajo la voz y _subrayó lo que acababa de escribir._

-Tienes que tratar a todos por igual-

-Entonces, si a alguien trato mal, ¿tengo que tratar a todos mal? ¿Qué no acababas de decir que cambiara mi actitud?-

-¡Malfoy! Y te atreves a preguntarme si eres tonto- _rodé los ojos_.

-Estaba jugando- _sonrío. _

-No eres gracioso- _le arrebaté mi pluma y comencé a escribir._

-¿Qué más necesito para ser tu amigo?- _me arrebató la pluma._

-¡Agh! Esta bien. Necesitas confiar en mí, escucharme, estar siempre que te necesito, apoyarme, entenderme, no burlarte de mí…-

-¡Más lento Granger! Estar siempre que me necesites- _repitió._

-¡Shhh!- _agaché la cabeza._

-¿Ya Malfoy?-

-¡Ya!- _dijo triunfante._

-¡Shhh!- _Malfoy ignoraba por completo a los que intentaban callarlo. Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no se levantara a amenazarlos._

-Bien ¿En qué me quedé?- _susurré._

-En no burlarme de ti-

-Ok. Mmm… tienes que contarme todo, darme consejos…-

-¿Y no quieres que me ponga una falda y me haga trenzas en la cabeza?- _preguntó sarcástico._

-No lo niegues Malfoy, eso es lo que quieres-

-¡Qué insinúas Granger!- _golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano y se escucharon varios "¡Shhh!", esta vez más insistentes._

-¡Tranquilo! No insinúo nada- _le golpee el hombro._

-Como digas- _me miró con la cara endurecida. _-¿Es todo?-

-Si Malfoy, ya vete-

-¡Perfecto!- _arrastró la silla causando un fuerte sonido rechinante, se levantó, dobló el pedazo de pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa. Me aventó la pluma, sonrió y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se acercó a una mesa con una pila de libros, les dio un manotazo, causando que se cayeran todos los libros y haciendo mucho ruido, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. _-¡Adiós Granger!- _gritó._

-¡SHHHH!- _comencé a reír por lo bajo._

oooOooo

No podía dejar de reírme, ¿por qué me gustaba tanto hacer enojar a las personas? Ese creo que era mi talento. Nadie podía fastidiar a alguien como yo, y me sentía orgulloso. Llegué a la sala común de Slytherin donde me encontré con Blaise.

-¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez con esa estúpida sonrisa?- dijo fastidiado.

-Si Blaise, otra vez con esta estúpida sonrisa- dije apuntando a mi boca.

-¿Y a que se debe? Es extraño verte así. Es tan extraño que hasta me haces enojar-

-Pues verás. Tengo esta estúpida sonrisa porque encontré la forma de ganarte la apuesta- Blaise se sobresalto y me tomó del brazo para jalarme hasta mi habitación.

-¿Que no te diste cuenta de que en la sala común te podrían escuchar todos?- me quedé pensando.

-Gracias Blaise- dije serio.

-Si, por nada. ¿Qué es lo que me decías?- preguntó interesado y se dejó caer en mi cama.

-Oh si. Que gracias a esto…- le enseñe el pedazo de pergamino. –te ganaré la apuesta-

-¡Dijimos que nada de magia!-

-¡No es magia inútil!- lo volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.

-¿Entonces que es?- dijo Blaise sin entender.

-Es una lista de los requisitos para agradarle a Granger- dije satisfecho.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- frunció el ceño.

-Se lo pregunté a ella- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y si lo inventó?-

-¡Claro que no lo inventó!- le di un golpe leve con la mano en la cabeza. –Ahora solo tengo que hacer lo de la lista y Granger no querrá despegarse de mí- dije sonriendo y alzando las cejas.

-Malfoy, me estas asustando. Creo que te estas tomando muy en serio esto de conquistar a Granger, ¿no crees?-

-No seas tonto Blaise. Solo le pongo la atención necesaria-

-Pero aun así, asustas-

-Es que eres un marica, eso es lo que pasa-

-¡No me digas marica!- se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces vete- le abrí la puerta.

-Eres muy raro Malfoy- se me quedó viendo Blaise.

-No me importa Blaise- Blaise se levantó y salió por la puerta, pasando por en frente de mí. Después de que Blaise saliera de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me senté en el sillón que seguía de frente a la ventana. Saqué la lista y comencé a leerla.

-¿Respetar a sus amigos?-¡Bah! Yo no respetaré a Weasley y a Potter, eso va en contra de mis principios. -¿Cambiar mi actitud?- ¡Por favor! Mi actitud no tiene nada de malo. -¿Tratar a todos por igual?- ¡Pff! Esas son estupideces, muchos no se merecen mis buenos tratos. -¿Confiar en ella?- ¡como si me fuera a casar! ¿Qué no hay algo en esta lista que pueda hacer? Seguí leyendo, pero lo que seguía eran puras estupideces. Arrugué el trozo de pergamino y lo arrojé a una parte del piso de mi habitación. Tendré que conseguir la amistad de Granger sin la ayuda de nadie.

-¿Quién necesita la ayuda de una estúpida lista?-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!D:

Gracias por leerme!:D  
Ahora contestaré sus reviews porque hace mucho que no los contesto:$ (y eso que no son muchos:S)

Yuuki. Hinamori. Chan: Muchas gracias!:D Que bueno que te haya gustado;) Gracias por tu review y cuidate!:D

Charlotte Weasley: Gracias!:D y sobre tu pregunta de Hermione y Blaise... aun no se si seria buena idea ponerlos juntos:/ Tu que dices?:D Luego me dices(: Cuidate!:D

Adrit126: Gracias por tu review!:D Me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso:D Muchas gracias y cuidate!:D

kary24: WOW! En serio muchas gracias!:D Tu review si que me alegró el dia(: Me agradó mucho que me hayas comentado(: Espero que te siga gustando mi fic(: De nuevo muchas gracias y cuidate!:D

Gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas(:

Me despido(:  
Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap:D  
**Adiós!:D**

La ChancludaM 


	14. Sorpresas

Todos los personajes, lugares y criaturas, fueron creadas por J.K Rowling, sólo la historia es mía;)

* * *

**Sorpresas.**

_Y ahí estaba frente al espejo de mi habitación, sin tener idea de cómo acomodar mi enmarañado cabello, y es que ya estaba harta del cabello suelto, de tener que intentar acomodarlo detrás de mi oreja a cada que movía en lo más mínimo mi cabeza, ya quería verme algo diferente. Al final terminé haciéndome una cola de caballo un poco alta, sin poder dejar mi cara libre de mechones de cabello, pero no quise durar más tiempo en algo que en realidad no le daba demasiada importancia. Tomé mi mochila, evitando ver el espejo para no darle un "retoque" a mi cabello, y salí hacia la sala común._

-¡Jaque mate!- _se escuchó una voz cantando victoria._

-¿¡QUE!- _se escuchó una segunda voz incrédula. _–Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?- _fácilmente había identificado de quién era cada voz y en qué situación estaban envueltos. Eran Harry y Ron acabando de terminar un juego de ajedrez mágico en el que Ron había vencido con facilidad a Harry._

-Acéptalo Harry, te volví a vencer- _dijo Ron sin ponerle demasiada importancia._

-Pero… ¡Quiero la revancha!- _dijo Harry sin aceptar perder. Mientras que todos los que se encontraban en la sala común, los miraban._

-¡Eso si que no!- _dije acercándome al lugar en donde se encontraban._

-¡Hermione!- _dijeron los dos sorprendidos._

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?- _preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido. _

-Mmm… ¿tenían tiempo esperándome?-

-¿Qué si teníamos tiempo esperándote? Hermione, ¡terminamos un juego de ajedrez antes de que bajaras!-

-Por favor Harry, la partida no duró más de cinco minutos- _dijo Ron burlándose._

-Y pudo haber durado más, si no estuviera pensando en que le pasaba a Hermione- _dijo después de haber dudado un poco._

-Pero no me pasó nada- _dije sin entender._ –Solo estaba en mi…-

-Déjalo Hermione, solo esta enojado porque lo volví a vencer en ajedrez- Ron _se encogió de hombros mientras fingía un tremendo interés por las uñas de su mano derecha._

-Y ya te dije por qué no pude concentrarme- _se cruzó de brazos._

-Por favor, es solo un juego, mejor vayamos a desayunar, ¿les parece?- _dije tratando de hacerlos pensar en otra cosa._

-Por mi esta bien- _se levantó Ron. _–No sé si el enojón este de acuerdo- _dijo apuntando a Harry que seguía con los brazos cruzados._

-Vamos- _dijo Harry. _–Pero ya no digas nada del juego de ajedrez- _dijo apuntando a Ron y después sonriendo._

_Harry se nos adelantó y abrió el retrato de la dama gorda._

–Buenos días Hermione- _dijo Ron con timidez y me tomó de la mano._

-Buenos días Ron- _dije sonriendo y con rubor en las mejillas. Salimos del retrato y alcanzamos a Harry, que intentaba evitar ver nuestras manos entrelazadas, y comenzamos a platicar de cosas que no tenían sentido, como siempre lo hacíamos._

-Señorita Granger- _se escuchó a nuestras espaldas a unos pasos de la entrada del gran comedor. _– ¿Podría hablar con usted?- _dijo Snape con una mueca extraña en su boca._

-Eh… si claro- _me solté de la mano de Ron. _–Chicos, espérenme en el gran comedor, no tardo- _sonreí temblorosa._ _Me acerqué al profesor Snape muy nerviosa. ¿Y si ya lo sabe? ¿Y si Malfoy le contó todo? ¿Por qué confié en Malfoy? _-¿Si profesor Snape?- _dije sin acercarme mucho._

-¿Aun estas segura de que tú no fuiste la que ocasionó el desastre en mi propiedad?- _¡Ay no!_

-Si profesor Snape, creo que ya lo había dicho- _intenté hablar lo más tranquila que pude. _- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- _pero no creo haberlo logrado._

-Porque encontré algo que podría delatarla señorita Granger- _¡Nooooo!_

-¡Eso es imposible!- _grité asustada y nerviosa _– ¡Yo ni siquiera estuve ahí!-

-Pues ¡esto! Dice lo contrario- _sacó de su túnica un tubo de ensayo tapado con un corcho que tenía en el interior un corto y delgado cabello castaño._

-Mmm… ¿Qué es eso?- _dije haciéndome la desentendida y cruzando los brazos torpemente._

-Esto, señorita Granger, es un cabello que seguramente se le cayó mientras destrozaba mi bodega- _me acercó la botella haciendo que retrocediera. _

-Pero mi cabello es más largo, ondulado y grueso. Definitivamente ese no es mi cabello- _dije ofendida. _–Podría ser de cualquiera- _Snape no sabía que decir, solo pasaba su mirada del cabello del frasco a el de mi cabeza._

-No me daré por vencido, señorita Granger, tarde o temprano tendré alguna prueba que diga que USTED fue la culpable y no descansaré hasta encontrarla- _dijo con ojos desafiantes. Yo me quedé parada, viendo como Snape se daba la vuelta y hacía que su túnica se levantará ondeante. Estaba asustada, ¿asustada? ¡Estaba temblando! Que se suponía que haría si me descubría, seguro me usaría para probar todas las pociones creadas por Neville o aún peor, me expulsarían. Caminé como pude hasta llegar al gran comedor y me senté sin decir nada en el lugar vació que estaba a un lado de Harry._

-¿Qué te ha dicho Snape?- _dijo Harry viendo la expresión de mi cara._ _Pasé saliva antes de hablar._

-Que no descansará hasta encontrar una prueba que diga que yo fui la que ocasionó el accidente- _bajé la mirada hacia mi plato._

-¡Esta loco! No le hagas caso Hermione- _dijo Ron moviendo su tenedor a todos lados y dejando caer comida sin darse cuenta._

-Si Hermione, el no tendrá ninguna prueba-

-Y además, ya esta un poco viejito, ya se le va a olvidar el accidente- _dijo Ron y sonreí._

-Pero aun así no debo confiarme, creo que debería confesar que fui yo-

-¡No Hermione! Tú no tienes por qué decir que fuiste tú, cuando el que tiene la culpa es Malfoy-

-Harry tiene razón, él es el que tiene que confesar- _dijo apuntando hacia la mesa de Slytherin con el tenedor que aun tenía un poco de comida._

-No creo que él piense hacer eso-

-Pues entonces tú no digas nada- _dijo Harry metiéndose comida a la boca._

-¡Pero y si…!-

-No pashara nata- _dijo Ron. _–Eshtaremos condigo- _sonrió con un bulto en su mejilla._

-Gracias- _comencé a comer pensando en si decirle a Snape que fui yo la que destruyó todo o intentar convencer a Malfoy de que dijera la verdad._

-Te vez diferente- _dijo Ron después de haber terminado de comer. _– ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?-

-Ehh…-

-Hermione se peino- _dijo Harry jugando con un mechón de mi cabello._

-¡Basta!- _le di un manotazo en la mano para que me soltara. _

-Se te ve bien- _dijo Ron sin mirarme._

-Gracias- _me ruboricé. Terminamos de desayunar y nos levantamos para ir a clases. Después de una larga clase de Aritmancia me reuní con Harry y Ron en el gran comedor. Después de un satisfactorio banquete, salí hacia la biblioteca._

-¡Hola Hermione!-_ se escuchó una voz a mis espaldas._

-Hola Zabini- _dije después de haber girado a ver quien era._

-Dime Blaise- _dijo sonriendo._

-¡Oh si! Lo había olvidado- _dije un poco cortante._

-Y ¿A dónde vas?- _dijo comenzando a seguirme._

-A la biblioteca- _me comencé a adelantar un poco._

-¿Y cómo están Harry y Ron?- _dijo un poco jadeante. _

-¿Me preguntas por Harry y Ron?- _me detuve en seco._

-Si, ¿que no escuchaste?-

-Es que, me parece raro, se supone que los odias o algo así- _continué caminando._

-Eso era antes de que fuéramos amigos tú y yo- _sonri__ó. _–Y como tú eres mi amiga, debo respetar a tus amigos ¿no?- _¿somos amigos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no me había enterado?_

-Me parece que si- _dije aun dudando._

-Hermione, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-Supongo que si Blaise-

-Es que tengo algo que decir y no se lo he dicho a nadie- _su sonrisa se había borrado y ahora miraba el piso._

-A mi puedes decírmelo Blaise- _pobre, seguro en Slytherin no puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Malfoy, y eso que es su mejor amigo, supongo._

-Es que, creerás que soy un mariquita o algo así-

-Claro que no Blaise, puedes confiar en mí- _le sonreí._

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Malfoy me trata como un esclavo, no se que puedo hacer, a veces tengo ganas de golpearlo o lanzarle una maldición…-

-¡No debes hacer eso nunca!- _dije asustada y notando que me había equivocado afirmando que Malfoy era su mejor amigo._

-¡Pero es que ya no lo soporto!- _cerró los puños._

-¿Y por qué no solo se lo dices?-

-No lo había pensado, gracias- _volvió a sonreír._

-De nada- _dije extrañada._

-Y hablando de Malfoy, es una persona horrible, una pésima persona-

-Creo que eso ya lo había notado Blaise- _comencé a reírme._

-Pero hablo en serio, si yo fuera tú, jamás saldría con él-

-¿Y yo por qué saldría con él?- _más confundida no podía estar ahora._

-Yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo-

-¿Gracias?-

-No hay de qué- _Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la biblioteca._ –Yo aquí te dejo Hermione-

-¿Por qué no entras conmigo Blaise?-

-Mmm… No- _dijo viendo el interior de la biblioteca con una mueca. _–La biblioteca no es lo mío-

-¿No es lo tuyo?-

-Verás, yo no soporto estar entre libros, en lugares silenciosos… en pocas palabras, no soporto la biblioteca. De solo pensar que debo entrar en ella… brrrr- _fingió un escalofrió. _– no puedo ni imaginármelo.

-Esta bien- _dije riéndome. _–Nos vemos luego Blaise-

-Me parece brillante- _dijo mostrando todos sus dientes. Se despidió agitando la mano y se empezó a alejar. -_¡Y recuerda Hermione!- _comenzó a caminar de espaldas. _-¡Puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras, y si necesitas a alguien que te escuche, aquí estoy yo…! ¡Ahhhh!- _Blaise había tropezado con un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff de segundo curso, haciendo que todos cayeran. _– ¡No pasó nada!- _gritó después de haberse levantado a una velocidad increíble y se fue seguido de insultos creados por el grupo de chicas. Es simpático, tenía que admitirlo, pero era un poco extraño, y no sólo hablo de Blaise, si no de la situación, después qué seguía, ¿Pansy Parkinson pidiéndome consejos? _

_Entré a la biblioteca y después de pasar unas horas ahí, salí con tres libros entre mis brazos. Caminé hacia la sala común cuando me encontré al final del pasillo a un chico pelirrojo que me daba la espalda y estaba oculto entre una estatua y la pared. ¿Pero que hacia Ron ahí?_

-¡Ron no sabes cuanto te extraño!- _unos brazos rodearon su cuello y por arriba de su hombro se asomó la cabeza de una chica rubia. Dejé caer los libros que llevaba en mis brazos, tiré mi mochila y comencé a correr sin saber a donde. Mi vista se tornaba borrosa, tenía que ver por encima de unas gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Entré en el primer salón que vi, a esta hora ya todas estaban vacías, y me senté en el escalón que estaba delante del escritorio del profesor, donde por fin pude dejar caer mis lágrimas. No podía creerlo, Ron me había engañado con Lavender. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, en mi mente rondaba la imagen de Lavender abrazada a Ron y sonriéndome…_

-¿Granger?- _se asomó una pálida cara por la puerta._

-¡Vete!-_ dije después de haberme limpiado las lágrimas._

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- _cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a acercarse. Abracé mis rodillas y me tapé la cara._

-¿Qué no escuchaste que te fueras?- _dije entre mis rodillas._

-Si escuché Granger, pero no pienso irme- _alcé mi cara, el estaba parado frente a mí con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. ¿Cómo es que llega tan rápido?_

-Entonces yo me voy- _intenté ponerme de pie, pero Malfoy puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me bajó hasta hacer que me volviera a sentar._

-Tú te quedas-

-Pues entonces vete Malfoy, quiero estar sola- _lo empujé pero no lo moví ni un poco._

-No me voy hasta que me digas por qué estas llorando- _se sentó a un lado._

-No tiene por qué importarte- ¡Por algo se lo estoy preguntando! ¿No?

-¿Qué no recuerdas que quiero ser tu amigo Granger? Y tu dijiste que tenía que escucharte y todas esas cosas, así que dime, ¿por qué lloras?- _recargó su cara en el puño de su mano._

-No estoy llorando- _me voltee._

-Es por Weasley- ¿Ahora que hizo el estúpido de Weasley?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- _volteé sorprendida y él se encogió de hombros._

-Lo vi buscándote allá afuera- _sonrió y yo también sonreí. ¡¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Se supone que estas destrozada! ¿Recuerdas? Viste a Ron Weasley, tu novio, abrazando a Lavender Brown. Me tapé la cara con las manos para que Malfoy no me viera llorar, aunque era algo inútil, lo intente. _-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- _me limpié las lágrimas y respiré profundo. _

-El estaba… y yo estaba y…- _agaché la cabeza y deje caer unas lágrimas._

-Si ya entendí Granger, todos estaban- bromeé

-Esto es serio Malfoy, la verdad no sé por qué te lo digo- _me limpié las lágrimas, me crucé de brazos y volteé a la ventana._

-No te preocupes, yo lo voy a adivinar- Es algo fácil, conozco demasiado a las mujeres.

-Si como no- _me voltee hacia él y me recargué en mi mano._

-Veamos, como él te estaba buscando no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo, eso significa que tú lo viste haciendo algo malo, ¿me equivoco?- _negué con la cabeza cansinamente, eso era una coincidencia. _– ¿Entonces lo viste con una mujer?-

-Si, ¿pero como es qué…?- _dije confundida._

-¡Shh! ya lo tengo,- _me calló con un dedo, cerro sus ojos para "concentrarse" y se llevó un dedo a la frente levemente fruncida.-_ La única mujer además de ti, que se ha interesado en Weasley es Brown, entonces eso significa que lo viste haciendo algo que no debía con Brown- _pasé saliva con dificultades y afirme con la cabeza. _-¿Y qué hacían? ¿Se besaban?- _negué asustada. _–Estaban teniendo…-

-¡Malfoy!- _dije esta vez muy sobresaltada. _- ¿Quién puede hacer… "eso" en público? Sería un enfermo mental…- _Malfoy se aclaró la garganta._

-No tiene nada de malo, cualquiera lo hace- _dijo sin preocupación y encogiéndose de hombros._

-Eso es asqueroso, repulsivo, inmoral, obsceno…- ¿es monja o qué?

-Si si Granger, ya entendí. Eso es malo y blah blah blah- _hizo como si sus manos estuvieran hablando y rodó los ojos. _–Pero dime, si no se estaban besando o teniendo sexo…-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- _volvió a rodar los ojos._

-Si no estaban haciendo "eso", ¿entonces que hacían?- _dijo sin entender. Mis ojos comenzaron, de nuevo, a humedecerse. _

-Se estaban abrazando- _dije agachando la cabeza y comenzando a llorar. A un lado de mí se escuchó un "No puede ser"._

-¿Solo se estaban abrazando?- ¡Pobre Weasley! De seguro no lo deja ni voltear a ver a otra mujer.

-¡¿Solo se estaban abrazando? ¿Pues que otra cosa querías?- _¿Acaso estoy exagerando?_

-Que tal si la abrazó porque se iba a caer o…-¡Espera! ¿Estoy intentando convencer a Granger, la que tiene que enamorarse de mí, a que perdone a su novio? ¡Debo estar tonto! –Pensándolo bien Granger, un abrazo puede significar muchas cosas-

-¡¿En serio?- _sabia que no estaba exagerando._

-¡Claro que es serio! Puede significar que… Bueno, cada abrazo significa algo diferente ¿cómo era el abrazo de Brown y Weasley? ¿Brown le pasó los brazos por arriba de los hombros o por la cintura de Weasley?-

-Por arriba de sus hombros- _dije preocupada._

-¡POR ARRIBA DE SUS HOMBROS!- exageré, lo sé.

-Eso que quiere decir- pero funcionó.

-Bueno… si es por arriba de sus hombros… es el peor por cierto, significa que… llevan saliendo ya bastante tiempo-

-¡No puede ser!- Granger puede ser inteligente, pero en algunas cosas es demasiado ingenua. -¡Todo concuerda!- ¿concuerda? –Antes de que Lavender abrazara a Ron, dijo que lo extrañaba- ¡Perfecto! -¡Y entonces que debo hacer!- dijo desesperada y con, aún más, lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mmm… creo que lo mejor sería que terminaras tu relación con él y no le dirijas ni una sola palabra Granger, nosotros los hombres tenemos una capacidad inmensa para inventar excusas, te lo puedo asegurar- y vaya que se lo puedo asegurar. – Lo que hizo no tiene perdón.-

-Gracias Malfoy- _dije sin poder evitar sonar triste. _

-Para eso son los amigos Granger- _y justo cuando iba a salir una lágrima de mi ojo, Malfoy pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros._

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- _dije alejándome y quitándome su brazo de encima._

-Trataba de consolarte- _se encogió de hombros._

-Yo no necesito de tu consuelo Malfoy- ¡¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea!

-Esta bien Granger, no te daré consuelo, solo estaré aquí sentado a un lado de ti y te veré llorar-

-Eres un idiota- _me voltee y mi mente comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto. Malfoy no es el idiota, el idiota es Ron, por haberme engañado todo este tiempo y yo también soy la idiota, por haber caído en su juego tan fácilmente. Mis lágrimas eran imparables, y esas lágrimas no sólo eran de tristeza, si no de coraje, coraje de que me viera la cara de una tonta y yo no me haya dado cuenta. _

_Un brazo se colocó sobre mis hombros mientras que otro hacia que me volteara, obviamente eran los brazos de Malfoy, el que hizo que me pegara a su pecho y el que comenzó a acariciar mi atado cabello. No mostraba resistencia, pero tampoco lo aceptaba completamente. Recargó su barbilla en mi cabeza y susurró "Estoy contigo Granger" me recargue en su pecho, refugiando mi rostro en su cuello, pasé mis brazos por su cintura, aceptando su abrazo, y comencé a sollozar, causando con mis lagrimas humedecer su cuello. El me abrazó aún más fuerte._

-Gracias Malfoy- _dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él y me limpiaba la cara. El sonrió._

-¡Granger! ¿Te peinaste?- _dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja._

-Si a esto se le puede llamar peinado- _me encogí de hombros._

-Te vez hermosa- _me ruboricé al instante. ¿El que dijo eso fue Malfoy? ¿Me lo dijo a mí? ¿Estaré soñando? ¿Estará bromeando? Pero al ver que en su rostro no se veía ningún gesto de burla, comencé a creer que lo decía en serio._

-Gracias- _agaché la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, pero su mano detuvo mi cabeza por la barbilla y la levantó hasta volverla a poner a la altura de su rostro. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla, pero Malfoy la atrapó justo cuando había llegado a la comisura de mis labios. Pasó lentamente su dedo por mis labios y sonrió de lado mientras los observaba. Comenzó a ver detalladamente mi rostro, deteniéndose en cada facción, pasó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició. Yo, sin entender lo que él hacía, comencé a imitarlo, pasando mis ojos por sus ojos, observando su delgada boca y deteniéndome en lo poco que quedaba de la herida de su ceja. Pasé mi dedo sobre la herida que estaba comenzando a cicatrizar. _-¿Te duele?- _lo miré a los ojos._

-Claro que no, me la curaron perfectamente- si lo ignoro no duele, si lo ignoro no duele.

-Lo siento- _bajé la mirada y quité mi mano._

-Tú no tuviste la culpa- _se encogió de hombros y quitó la mano que tenía en mi mejilla._

-Pero aún así me siento culpable-

-Me lo merecía- _volteé a verlo y tenía la clásica sonrisa de lado que cualquier chica desea crearle a Malfoy. Poco a poco la fue borrando y poco a poco se empezó a acercar a mi rostro pero sin romper el contacto visual. Volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla mientras seguía acercándose. Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora, esto no puede suceder. Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar, mi respiración se combinaba con su respiración, su aliento mentolado casi penetraba mi boca, lo tenía a centímetros de mí. Mi mente decía "no", mi corazón gritaba "si" y mi estómago avisaba que las mariposas tendrían una fiesta. Mi nariz rozó con su nariz y ya era demasiado, oí las advertencias de mi mente, pero escuché los gritos de mi corazón. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo mis pestañas aún húmedas, y esperé el toque._

-¿Hermione?- _se escuchó una voz insegura en la puerta. _-¡Hermione!- _abrí mis ojos de golpe y vi la cara de Malfoy volteada y llena de odio y a la puerta vi a Ron con cara de no entender nada. _-¿Qué haces con él?- _frunció el ceño y señaló a Malfoy con la cabeza._

-Ella no quiere verte- _dijo Malfoy apretando los puños y los dientes._

-Tú no te metas que nadie te esta hablando- _Malfoy se puso de pie._

-Estúpido Weasley, cómo te atreves a hablarme así…-

-¡No Malfoy!- _lo jalé del brazo para evitar que se acercara a Ron._

-Granger ¿Qué no vez? ¡Es el idiota que te esta engañando!-

-Si sólo me dejaras explicarte Hermione- _dijo Ron suplicante._

-¡Te inventará una excusa Granger! No lo escuches- _dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia. ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Creerle al chico que fue mi enemigo y que de un de repente quiere ser mi amigo y estuve a punto de besar o creerle al que ha estado conmigo siempre y al que quiero a más no poder y que me ha estado engañando._

-Sólo dame unos minutos para hablar contigo Hermione- _no podía ser tan injusta._

-Malfoy, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?- _a Malfoy le cambió la cara, tornándose aún más tensa y pálida. Se soltó fácilmente de mi agarre y caminó a paso firme. Cuando pasó a un lado de Ron, choco su hombro con el de él y se escuchó un "eres patético" y salió del aula. Ron tenía unos libros en sus manos y mi mochila en su hombro. Dejo los libros en el pupitre más cercano y dejo mi mochila en el suelo._

-Son tus libros- _dijo después de haberlos dejado._

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo querías traerme los libros?-

-No, no. Hermione, yo no abracé a Lavender Brown, ella fue la que se abalanzó hacia mi, yo ni siquiera la quiero- _dijo como si tal idea fuera imposible. _–Sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti- _me tomó ambas manos._

-¿Y cómo podré estar segura de eso?- _le solté las manos y me crucé de brazos._

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, y aun más que eso- _frunció las cejas hacia arriba. _–Eres mi novia Hermione.-

-Y que yo sepa, un novio no se esta abrazando con otras, ¿o sí Ronald?-

-No, claro que no…-

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?-

-Ya te dije, fue ella la que se lanzó hacia mí, yo iba caminando y ella me jaló del brazo y…-

-¡No mientas Ron!- _dije furiosa, no volvería a engañarme, no, claro que no._

-¡Pero es la verdad!-

-¿Y cómo sé que no es mentira? Porque Malfoy dijo que eran muy buenos para las excusas, una vez que desean cubrir alguna travesura o algo malo, sus cerebros trabajan a mil por hora y creo que eso es lo que tú…- _hubiera seguido hablando, si no fuera por unos labios que aprisionaron a los míos. Ron me había callado poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de mi rostro y besándome sin importar la resistencia que ponía. Sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus labios. Mis parpados se fueron cerrando, mis brazos se levantaron a su cuello y mis labios reaccionaron. Cuando Ron notó que el beso era de los dos, bajó sus manos a mi cintura y me pegó más a él. Comencé a jugar con el cabello de su nuca y él me levantó haciendo más apasionado el beso._

-¿Aún crees que estoy mintiendo?- _dijo sonriendo después de haberse separado unos centímetros. Yo sólo me limité a sonreír y le di un beso corto. _-¿Estoy perdonado?- _preguntó inocente._

-En cuanto mis pies toquen el suelo- _sonrió y rápidamente me puso en el piso. _

-Lo lamento Hermione, si yo hubiera…-

-No, no, fue mi culpa, no debí sacar conclusiones tan aprisa, fui una tonta-

-Tú no eres una tonta, sólo te lavó el cerebro un estúpido que no se te debió acercar- _dijo serio. _

-Mmm… si-

-¿Pero qué le pasa al imbécil de Malfoy? ¿Qué le hace pensar que se te puede acercar así nada mas?- _me alejé de él y le conteste encogiéndome de hombros._

-¿Vamos a la sala común?- _dije cambiando de tema._

-Esta bien- _agarré mis libros pero Ron me los quito y agarró mi mochila. Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a la sala común. _

oooOooo

Maldita sea y de nuevo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué Granger no entendió que no debía hablar con él? Ya la tenía, la tenía a ella y la apuesta ganada. Si no fuera por el asqueroso beso de Weasley, él ya estaría llorando con su amado Potter. No creí que Weasley fuera capaz de eso, ahora será más dificil si Granger se la pasa dándole besitos a ese cabello de llamas.

Llegué a la sala común evitando a todo mundo, hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y la golpeé con el puño.

-¿Te pasa algo?- se asomó una cara morena por un lado del sofá que estaba frente a la ventana.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije enojado.

-Te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar de algo serio- selevantó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decirme?-

-¡Tranquilo fiera!- levantó las manos. –Seguro ya debes estar enterado- ¿de qué habla? -Ya todo Slytherin lo sabe y creo que hasta todo Hogwarts…-

-¡Dime de una buena vez de qué estas hablando Blaise!-

-¿En serio no sabes?-

-¡No! ¡Puedes decirme ya!-¡que desesperante!

-Pero lo tomarás con calma, ¿lo prometes?-

-Si, si ¡dímelo ya!-

-No lo has prometido-

-Eres un idiota. Lo prometo, ahora dímelo-

-Pansy esta embarazada-

-¿Pansy? ¿Embarazada? Bueno, muy su problema-

-Draco, me temo que también es muy tu problema, porque esta embarazada de ti-

-¡¿QUE?-

-Prometiste que lo tomarías con calma Draco-

-¡Al diablo con la calma! ¿Dónde está Pansy?- esa estúpida me las va a pagar.

-Supongo que en la sala común-

Abrí la puerta con fuerza de casi arrancarla y al salir, la cerré de un tremendo y ruidoso portazo, bajé las escaleras de casi dos pasos y desde ahí pude vislumbrar una bolita de mujeres rodeando un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-¿Y cómo se llamará?- se escuchaba a unas decir.

-¿Crees que sea niña?- decían otras. Yo me acerqué sin dudar haciendo que las mujeres se hicieran a un lado y la agarré del brazo con tanta fuerza, la saqué del centro, llevándola a un lugar solo.

-Hola Draco, seguro ya estas enterado- dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- la tomé de ambas muñecas y la pegué a la pared. -¿Por qué se lo dijiste a todo mundo antes que a mí?- apretaba los dientes, apenas dejando salir mi voz.

-¡Me lastimas Draco!- chilló.

-¡Dime!- la pegué a un más contra la pared.

-Lo hice porque estoy feliz de tener un hijo contigo Draco- la solté sin ningún cuidado y ella rápidamente se llevó las manos al lugar donde la había agarrado. –Creo que formaremos una hermosa familia Draco- al oír eso, sentí como me hervía la sangre. La volví a tomar de las muñecas, pero esta vez las puse a ambos lados de su cabeza y pegadas a la pared.

-Eres una estúpida- dije con todo el coraje contenido. Ella evitaba verme a los ojos, cosa que me molestaba aún más. La solté y me fui a mi habitación, ignorando los rumores que habían a mi alrededor.

* * *

**LO SIENTO!D:  
Me tardé demasiadoooo:S  
Me tomé muy en serio lo de las vacaciones:p**

**Pero aqui está mi capitulo más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora. Tengo que admitir que no estoy bastante satisfecha por como quedó:S Tardé más de dos semanas para terminarlo, y le cambié varias cosas.**

**Pero bueno, ustedes dirán que les pareció(:**

**Tengo que agradecer a todos los que me leyeron, me han puesto review, me han puesto en favoritos, alertas y me han esperado!:S  
Admiro mucho su paciencia(:**

**Muchas Gracias!:D**

**Y en especial a Charlotte Weasley, por darme muy buenas ideas para mi fic(:**

**P. D: Si no me di a entender en algun punto del fic, no duden en preguntarlo(:  
No se queden con la duda;)  
**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Se cuidan!(:  
**


	15. De vuelta a la realidad

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

Estaba sentado sobre las raíces de un árbol que estaba frente al lago. Estaba pensando, como lo había echo en toda la noche. En todo el día no había hablado con alguien, no pude poner atención a ninguna clase, no había comido nada y no tenía ganas de hacer algo, lo único que quiero hacer es estar aquí sentado, pensando en que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Tomé una piedra y la arroje al lago, con tal fuerza que el agua salpicó en mi cara. Ya había pensado varias veces en hacer que Pansy perdiera "accidentalmente" al bebé y otras varias veces en pagarle todos los gastos de éste pero con la condición de que el bebé no supiera que yo era su padre. Lo tenía todo planeado, pero ¿por qué me sentía pésimo cuando pensaba en llevar a cabo mi idea? ¿Por qué se me hacía tan dificil crear en mi mente una conversación en donde hablaba de esto con Pansy? Yo no siento nada por ella y no pienso sentir nada por la criatura, ¿o sí?

-Disculpa, pero éste es mi lugar de lectura- una mujer se había puesto delante de mí, tapándome la vista del lago. Fastidiado, rodé los ojos y miré a la cara a la que había interrumpido mi plática conmigo mismo. Al mirarla sólo resoplé. –Hablo en serio Malfoy, vete de aquí, éste es mi lugar.-

-No veo tu nombre escrito por alguna parte Granger- dije de mala gana.

-No te pregunté Malfoy- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues no me interesa Granger. Ahora solo vete y déjame solo.-

-¡Claro que no me iré!- arrugó la nariz y me vio con el ceño fruncido, caminó sin quitar el gesto de la cara y se sentó detrás de mí.

-¡Por favor Granger!- dije en forma de súplica. –Déjame solo-

-¡Por Merlín! Malfoy, acabas de pedir algo diciendo por favor, ¿te sientes bien?-

-No Granger, estaría mejor si te fueras-

-No me iré- se encogió de hombros. –Tú ayer no te fuiste cuando te lo pedí, así que ahora yo no me iré- sonrió. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Por favor Granger, no te hagas la tonta, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes y que seguro lo estas disfrutando-

-Perdóname pero yo no sé de qué estas hablando- dijo confundida.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes Granger- me encogí de hombros y volteé a ver el lago.

-Está bien, yo lo adivinaré- se escuchó cuando cerró su libro y sentí como cruzaba sus piernas y se acomodaba el cabello, que esta vez lo tenía suelto. Yo sólo bufé con la idea.

-Veamos, si hoy no estas de chistosito, significa que estas enojado y bueno… tú siempre te enojas con cualquier cosa… ¿Harry o Ron te dijeron algo?- terminó dudando.

-Granger, eres pésima, no te acercaste ni un poco- dije sonriendo por primera vez desde que Pansy me dio la noticia. Volteé a ver a Granger que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno, a mi nunca se me ha dado eso de adivinación y créeme que estoy feliz de eso- dijo sonriendo.

-Si ya lo noté- nos quedamos cayados, transformando el silencio en algo incómodo. Me giré de nuevo hacia el lago.

-¿Y no me dirás qué es lo que te pasa?- se acercó hasta ponerse a un lado de mí.

-No- dije sin si quiera voltear a verla. Ella abrió y cerró la boca y se volteó al lago.

-Eres insoportable- resopló.

-¿Y por qué no sólo te vas?-

-Porque cuando yo te pido que te vayas, nunca lo haces- contestó rápidamente.

-Mmm… muy buena respuesta Granger-

-Lo sé- el silencio volvió a reinar y me sentía ansioso, quería seguir pensando en el tema, pero Granger lograba distraerme, aunque ella no hiciera nada, mis ojos no podían ignorar su presencia. La vi de reojo como por décima vez, y al parecer ella no lo notaba, sólo veía el lago, como esperando a que algo pasara. No podía seguir así, el silencio entre ella y yo me estaba ahogando. Volteé a verla y ella volteó, abrí mi boca pero la volví a cerrar, quería hablar, pero ¿qué le tenía que decir? Al final me decidí.

-Granger-

-Si Malfoy- dijo fingiendo desinterés.

-Te lo diré, pero con la condición de que te irás en cuanto termine de contarte, no le dirás nada a Potter y Weasley y no intentaras hacer "algo por mí", son mis problemas y no necesito de tú… "ayuda"-

-O sea que tú puedes hacer algo bueno por mí, ¿pero yo no puedo regresarte el favor?-

-¿De qué estas hablando Granger?- dije realmente confundido.

-Hablo de que tú ayer me ayudaste- había olvidado ese problema con Granger. –Y ahora que yo quiero ayudarte a ti, me rechazas. Por si no lo sabes, la relación entre amigos así no…-

-¡Pero tú ayer ignoraste la ayuda que te di!-

-Si, te ignoré al principio, pero después la acepte y…-

-No, yo me refiero a que al final, mi ayuda no sirvió de nada, porque tú y Weasley se… "reconciliaron"-

-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-

-¡Pues… es bastante obvio Granger!-

-Sabes qué, ese no es el tema- comenzó a dar manotazos al aire y a negar con la cabeza. –Estábamos hablando de que tienes que contarme lo que pasa.- yo me crucé de brazos y me recargué en el tronco del árbol.

-Está bien, hablaremos de Weasley y tú luego, ahora mi problema.- ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que decírselo?

-Me parece bien. Ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa.-

-Mmm… Veamos Granger, tú sabes que yo, que yo no soy un tipo bueno, ¿entiendes?-

-¿No eres un tipo bueno?... ¡Ay no! ¿eres un…-

-¡No Granger! No hablo de eso, yo me refiero a que… me divierto demasiado…-

-¡Oh!-

-Me divierto con mujeres, tú sabes…- Granger cerró los ojos con fuerza y me pidió que guardara silencio con un movimiento de mano.

-Está bien Malfoy, ¿cuál es el punto?- pasé saliva.

-Pansy Parkinson está embarazada- Granger abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca que al igual que sus ojos, estaba muy abierta.

-¿De ti?- dijo después de haber parpadeado varias veces.

-Eso creo-

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –

-Créeme Granger, me estoy muriendo-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Tengo pensado aventarla por las escaleras para que pierda el bebé-

-¡Malfoy!-

-Es broma Granger, tranquila-

-¡No debes bromear Malfoy! Esto es algo serio. Dime, ¿estas seguro de que Parkinson está embarazada? –

-Ella asegura que si-

-No Malfoy, ella tiene que visitar a un doctor, hacerse análisis, la prueba de embarazo…-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando Granger?-

-De… olvídalo. Ella tiene que hacerse una prueba para confirmar su embarazo o no lo sé. ¿Por qué no van con el profesor Dumbledore?, él les podría ayudar-

-Si claro Granger, nos ayudaría diciéndole a nuestros padres-

-Yo creo que lo entendería y guardaría el secreto-

-Granger eres tan ingenua- me pasé una mano por el cabello. – ¿Qué no te han enseñado que no debes confiar en todo mundo? Les dirá a mis padres y eso arruinaría la reputación de los Malfoy y hasta tal vez me quiten la herencia y esas porquerías-

-Exageras Malfoy, y además, ¿Cómo es que Parkinson sabe que esta embarazada?-

-No lo sé Granger, el instinto femenino o algo así-

-No se tú, pero a mí me parece extraño-

-¿Celosa Granger?-

-Malfoy, creo que yo no me pondría celosa de una chica que tendrá un bebé y menos si el padre de su hijo piensa aventarla por las escaleras-

-Buen punto Granger-

-Tengo que irme- se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Vas a darte besitos con Weasley, Granger?- se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones. Tenía la cara con un tono rojizo.

-Qué… Tú… Eso no debe de importarte- se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que me importa, no puedo creer que te conformes con el pobretón-

-¿Celoso Malfoy?- dijo con tono burlón.

-Granger, creo que yo no me pondría celoso de un sujeto que es pobre y además tiene como novia a una chica que no sabe besar- dije imitándola.

-Malfoy…- dijo sonrojada. –Tú no puedes saber si beso bien o mal-

-Claro que puedo saberlo, es más, lo averiguaré en este instante- me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

-¡Malfoy! Yo nunca dejaré que… que… que me beses- dijo nerviosa.

-No pensabas lo mismo ayer cuando estábamos en el aula, Granger- me detuvo estirando sus brazos.

-En el aula no pasó nada-

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- comencé a reducir la distancia entre sus labios y los míos. Me empujó y se alejó unos pasos.

-Deberías estar pensando en que harás con tu hijo- sentí como un balde de agua fría se vaciaba sobre mi cabeza. Y aquí estoy de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

**Lo siento esta muy corto:S  
No se me ocurría que otra cosa escribir, creo que este capitulo esta horribleD:  
Y lo subí por que esta vez no quería tardarme tanto y además no se me ocurria escribir algo mejor:/  
Pero el que sigue intentaré hacerlo mejor(:**

**Gracias por leerme, escribirme, agregar a favoritos!:D  
Les debo un buen capitulo;)**

**Cuidense!(:**


	16. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Draco Malfoy?

Espero que les guste!D:

* * *

**¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Draco Malfoy?**

_Entré al colegio furiosa. _

-Primero esta destrozado por la noticia, y después quiere… quiere… ¡quiere besarme!- _me decía a mí misma mientras hacía que mis pasos resonaran en mi habitación._ -¡Ja! ¿Quiere recordarme lo que pasó ayer? ¡Pues no pasó nada! Sólo nos acercamos- _me crucé de brazos. _–Eso… eso no significa nada. Bueno, para mí no significa nada… supongo-

-¡Hermione!- _gritaban a mi puerta. La abrí sin tener ni una duda de quien podría ser._

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-

-¿Con quién hablabas?- _vio sobre mi hombro revisando mi habitación._

-Ah… con nadie, hablaba conmigo misma- _di manotazos al aire. _

- Esta bien- _examinó mi rostro con sus ojos entrecerrados. _– ¡Cambiando de tema! ¿A qué ni sabes de qué me he enterado?- _entró a mi habitación y se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa._

-¡Dilo mujer!- _me senté a su lado entusiasmada. Necesitaba algo con que distraerme, y un buen chisme contaba como distracción, en especial si me lo cuenta Ginny. Si yo estaba enterada de lo que pasaba en el colegio, era gracias a Ginny, ella se encargaba de contarme todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos que podría ser importante. La verdad no sé qué sería de mí sin Ginny._

-Parvati dijo que su hermana Padma le había dicho que había escuchado a dos chicas de su casa decir que Marietta había escuchado en el baño que una chica de Slytherin le decía a otra- _tomó aire sin deshacer su sonrisa. _- que Parkinson le había dicho ¡que estaba embarazada!-

-¡Oh!- _dije sin saber que decir. Después de todo este chisme no me ayudaría._

-Pobre tonta ¡no crees!- _dijo con una sonrisa más pronunciada y burlona. _-¡Pero espera! Falta más- _dijo antes de que pudiera contestar. _ –No te podrás imaginar quién es el padre, o tal vez si, es un poco obvio-

-Malfoy- _dije sin dudarlo._

-¡No! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Es de Snape!-

-¡¿De Snape?- _dije totalmente sorprendida._

-¡Ja ja ja! Era broma. Si adivinaste, es de Malfoy- _sonrío. _-¡Debiste ver tu cara!-

-No me pareció gracioso Ginny-

-Está bien, no es gracioso- _dijo seria. _–Pero lo que es gracioso, es que por fin ellos tienen lo que se merecen.- _y mandó la seriedad al diablo._

-No creo que tener un bebé sea como un castigo Ginny, y además, no puedo creerle a Parkinson.-

–Y dime, ¿por qué no le "crees" a Parkinson?-

-Bueno… porque… no lo sé. Lo presiento.- _me encogí de hombros._

-Tienes razón, ya nadie puede confiar en esa serpiente.- _dijo con tono pensativo._

-Pero no lo sé ¿Por qué razón inventaría algo como eso? Si es que lo está inventando-

-¡Obvio!, quiere llamar la atención y que todos la traten como a una "princesa"-

-¿Pero tú crees que Malfoy aceptaría fingir que Parkinson está embarazada, sólo para que ella tenga lo que desea? Y además, Malfoy tiene una… "reputación" que se arruinaría si tuviera un hijo a esta edad-

-Tal vez Malfoy también quiere que lo traten como "princesita"- _sonrió. _-¿Una reputación?- _dijo después de un rato._ - ¿Ese cretino? ¡Ja! Reputación mis…-

-¡Ginny! A lo que me refiero es a que Malfoy no inventaría algo así, sabiendo que a su padre no le causaría ninguna gracia-

-Entonces, Parkinson inventó todo…-

-¡Ginny! Te dije que sólo era un presentimiento.-

-Bueno… tendré que averiguarlo, y esparcir el chisme de que su embarazo es una farsa- _salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse. _

-¡Pero…! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. – _Negué con la cabeza._

_No estoy muy segura, pero algo en mi cabeza decía que a esa… zorra no le debía creer nada. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué Pansy se haría algo así? No creo que a su padre le agradaría la idea de que su hija tendrá un bebé en tan corta edad. ¿Y si no fue un invento? Tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza que no podrían contestarse por si solas, tenía que hacer algo, a pesar de que Malfoy me dijera que no lo ayudara, ¡Pero no lo estoy ayudando! Sólo quiero solucionar algunas dudas, no lo hago por él, ¡Claro que no! Pero primero tengo que detener a Ginny o podría arruinar todo. Baje corriendo los escalones hacia la sala común, pero Ginny ya no estaba ahí. Justo en ese momento entró Parvati._

-Hola Parvati-

-Hola Hermione, ¿ya te enteraste?- ¡_ni siquiera saluda decentemente!_

-¿Ya me enteré de qué?- _se acercó a mí y antes de hablar, volteo a todas partes._

-Seguramente ya estas enterada de que Parkinson está embarazada- _afirmé con la cabeza. _–Pues resulta que todo fue un invento, sólo lo dijo porque quiere quedarse con la fortuna de Malfoy-

-¿La fortuna?- _eso era nuevo._

-Si, por que si Malfoy y Parkinson tuvieran un bebé, tendrían que casarse- _se encogió de hombros como si fuera lógico._

-¿Y quién te dijo lo del engaño Parvati?- _volvió a voltear a todos lados con el cuello muy estirado._

-Mi hermana me dijo que escuchó a Lavender hablar con una chica de Hufflepuff que había escuchado a Ginny decirle a Katie que había escuchado a Pansy decirle a una de sus amigas, que sólo fingía por la gran herencia de Malfoy.-

-Interesante… ¿Sabes dónde está Ginny?- _¡Pero que rápido pasan las cosas en este castillo! _

-Pues mi hermana dijo que escuchó…-

-Mejor yo la busco, gracias- _dije sin que me importara ser cortante. _

_Salí de la sala común en busca de mi amiga, recorrí varios pasillos preguntando por ella. Sin haber encontrado a Ginny en ninguna parte, me dirigí a la puerta principal del castillo. Los terrenos del castillo, cubiertos por una luz naranja y acogedora, se encontraban con pocos alumnos, pero parecía que entre estos no se encontraba a la persona que buscaba. Volteé hacía el lago, donde se veía la silueta del objetivo principal de la mentira de Parkinson, según mi punto. Malfoy, pasándose las manos por el cabello y aventando piedras al lago, como signo de frustración, no se había movido de donde lo había visto por última vez. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía al recordar mi último comentario, pero no era momento de sentir lastima, tenía que encontrar a Ginny. Preocupada por como tomo el comentario Malfoy, me di la vuelta para regresar al castillo, pero ahora no tenía ni una idea de a donde podría ir, pero un vacío en el estomago me hizo recordar un lugar donde no había buscado, el gran comedor. Caminé hacía él, teniendo esperanzas de encontrarla ahí, y gracias a Merlín, al llegar al gran comedor, vi el pelirrojo cabello de la responsable de que haya echo mis treinta minutos de ejercicio, que deberían ser diarios. Me senté en el lugar vacío que estaba a un lado de ella._

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué por todas partes.- _dije mientras me servía un poco de puré de papa._

-Después de ir a tu habitación salí del castillo con Katie y después regresé a la sala común ¿Por qué?-

-Casi todo el colegio sabe que "Parkinson inventó su embarazo para quedarse con la 'gran herencia' de Malfoy"- _si, exageré con lo de "casi todo el colegio", pero no tardará mucho para que eso pase._

-¿Quedarse con "la gran herencia"?- _dijo confundida. _-¡Ja ja ja! ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Parvati me dijo que su hermana había… y te sabes todo lo demás- _me llevé la comida a la boca._

-¿Sabes qué sería estupendo Hermione?-

-No lo sé. Pero no debiste hacer eso-

-Hermione si tu predicción es cierta, algún día nos tendríamos que enterar-

-¡PRESENTIMIENTO! No una predicción- _dije molesta._

-Pero podría ser verdad. Sería súper estupendo que descubriéramos que Parkinson está mintiendo y decirlo a todos, para que tenga lo que se merece- _sonrió hacia el infinito techo del gran comedor._

-Pero eso ya lo hiciste, saltándote lo de "descubrirla"-

-Eso fue sólo para "encender las sospechas"- _dijo en tono misterioso._

-"¿Encender las sospechas?"-

-¡Si! Para que todos comiencen a dudar sobre su embarazo, como lo hacemos tú y yo-

-Pero si ya "encendiste las sospechas" otras personas intentarían descubrir la verdad-_ Ginny se quedó pensativa con el ceño fruncido._

-Fue mala idea- _encajó el tenedor en un indefenso guisante._

-Ahora todos intentaran encontrar la verdad y estarían detrás de Pansy y… Malfoy- _Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza e inmediatamente la imagen de Malfoy sentado a la orilla del lago, invadió mi cabeza, al igual que las crueles palabras que había usado. Pobre Malfoy, primero destrozado por la noticia y luego llego yo con: "Deberías estar pensando en que harás con tu hijo". Me sentía pésima. Volteaba a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, donde la mayoría siseaban mientras veían diferentes partes del gran comedor, lo único diferente de esa mesa era una extraña reunión de alumnos, de la cual la mayoría eran mujeres de la misma casa, que hablaban con entusiasmo. Estiraba mi cuello para alcanzar a ver que armaba tanto alboroto a las serpientes, pero era inútil, pero justo en ese momento dos alumnas se fueron de ahí, dejándome ver el centro de atención. Y ahí estaba, Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo mientras tocaba su abdomen y pasaba sus dedos por su largo y negro cabello. ¿Estará fingiendo? Me pregunté mientras intentaba encontrar algo en sus ojos que la delataran, el profesor Snape se acercó a aquel revuelo de alumnos y mandó a todos a sus lugares, Snape le preguntó algo a Parkinson y ella contestó sin ningún problema, mostrando una sonrisa hipócrita, de esas que utiliza cada que le hace un cumplido falso a una chica, Snape pareció estar satisfecho con la respuesta y se alejó. Parkinson se levantó y salió del gran comedor con una cara neutra y con un paso acelerado. _

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a Parkinson?- preguntó Ginny.

-No tengo ni la menor idea- _dije pensativa. _–Sabes Ginny, olvidé que tenía algo pendiente, te veo en la sala común.- _comencé a levantarme, pero Ginny me lo impidió._

-¡Oh claro que no! No me dejaras fuera de esto, Hermione Granger- _me jaló de la túnica e hizo que me volviera a sentar._

-Pero Ginny… eh, no se de que hablas-

-No me mientas Hermione, sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando y será mejor que nos demos prisa para que esa asquerosa serpiente no se nos escape.- _se levantó tan rápido que sus piernas pegaron con la mesa y la hizo temblar, logrando tener toda la atención de los alumnos. _– ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! ¡Sigan comiendo!- _todos agacharon la cabeza fingiendo obediencia, pero había uno que otro que lanzaba miradas "discretas". _–Vamos Hermione, camina.- _dijo jalando de mi muñeca y llevándome casi arrastrando hacia la salida. _–No puede ser…- _susurró Ginny mientras veía hacia delante. Me asomé por un lado y vi a Ron y a Harry entrando._

-¡Son Harry y Ron!- exclamé.

-Si, si, si. Hermione, tú sólo ignóralos, no quiero distracciones.-

-Creo que te lo estas tomando muy en serio Ginny-

-Es por que esto es algo serio Hermione- _me contradijo con tono autoritario. Nos acercamos a Harry y Ron y una sonrisa se asomó en ambos rostros._

-¡Hola chicas!-

-Sólo ignóralos- _dijo Ginny mientras tiró de mi brazo. Pasamos de largo y ellos sólo nos observaron confundidos. Salimos del gran comedor doblando hacia la izquierda, al igual que Parkinson._

-¿No crees que creerán que estamos enfadadas con ellos? – _dije jadeando._

-Eso lo podemos arreglar después, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes- _Ginny aceleró un poco más el paso y observaba hacia todos lados, yo sólo la imitaba. Recorrimos varios pasillos hasta que Ginny paró de golpe en una esquina, haciendo que me estampara contra ella._

-¡Ginny…!-

-¡Shhh!- _me tapó la boca con la mano que antes utilizaba para agarrar mi muñeca… ¿para agarrar? ¡Más bien para apretar!_

_Ginny se recargó en la pared, aún con su mano cubriéndome la boca, y asomó un poco la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Después comenzó a caminar haciéndome señas para que la siguiera. Ginny caminaba un poco encorvada y de puntitas sin entender por que rayos lo hacia._

-Ginny…-

-¡Shh!- _frunció el ceño. _

-Ginny…- _dije esta vez susurrando. _-¿Por qué caminas de esa forma?-

-No preguntes, tú sólo hazlo- _yo sólo rodeé los ojos y me encorve al igual que ella._

_Caminamos pegadas a la pared hasta llegar a la esquina. Nos asomamos y no vimos ni rastro de nuestra fugitiva, así que seguimos caminando intentando encontrar a la escurridiza de Parkinson. _

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?- _dijo Ginny mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente._

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Estamos cerca del baño de niñas, seguramente esta ahí dentro- _dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una puerta. _–Sígueme-

_Nos acercamos, entre tropiezos a causa de que Ginny quería hacer una pirueta, y abrimos lentamente la puerta. Ginny se asomó y seguido de esto me tomó de la muñeca y me hizo entrar. _

-Ya no puedo con esto, es demasiado- _se escuchaban susurros._

-¡Mira!- _dijo Ginny susurrando mientras apuntando hacia uno de los cubículos. En este se podía ver por abajo unos finos zapatos negros que daban pequeños pasos. _–Entra al cubículo de un lado, yo me meteré en el otro- _afirmé con la cabeza y entré al cubículo, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, me senté en el retrete y subí mis pies. Del otro lado sólo se escuchaba: "Tengo que tranquilizarme, todo saldrá bien…" hasta que se escuchó el abrir de la puerta y los pasos que se alejaban, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del agua que caía con presión._

-¡Snape se mete demasiado! Será dificil… ¡No, no, no! Tranquilízate Pansy, todo saldrá bien, perderás al bebé, causaras lastima, tendrás todo lo que deseas y Draco estará a tus pies, eso es todo, será fácil y tiene que funcionar…- _dejo de caer el agua y ella suspiró. Yo estaba que me moría de coraje, y no quiero ni imaginarme como estaría Ginny en el otro cubículo. Todo estaba en silencio, así que me paré sobre la tapa del escusado para intentar ver si aún estaba ahí, pero gracias al maravilloso inodoro que en ese preciso momento se le ocurrió estar resbaloso, caí sentada de nuevo en el, y por un intento desesperado de sujetarme, accidentalmente tiré de la cadena, haciendo aún más evidente mi presencia. Terminé con mi pie derecho en el bote de basura, la cabeza recargada en la pared del cubículo, mi mano agarrando la cadena mientras la otra intentaba enterrar las uñas en la puerta y mi pierna izquierda quedó total mente estirada hacía arriba, tanto que creí que Parkinson podría verla desde fuera. Del otro lado se escuchó claramente el sonido que se produce al chocar la mano con la frente._

-¡¿Quién está ahí?- _se escuchó la chillona y molesta voz de Parkinson. Yo no me movía, apenas si respiraba, no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer, saqué la varita del bolsillo de mi túnica, pero no se me ocurría ningún hechizo que funcionara… _- ¡No te escondas! ¡Se que estas aquí, te he escuchado!- _se escuchaban pasos aproximándose, así que guarde mi varita, saqué mi pie del bote, me levanté lo más rápido que pude, me arreglé el cabello y el uniforme… _TOC TOC TOC -¡Sal de ahí!- _quité el seguro de la puerta lentamente y con un inesperado cambio de velocidad, empuje la puerta, haciendo que Parkinson terminara tumbada en el suelo con las manos en la cara. Sin esperar más salí corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Cuando me había alejado lo suficiente,_ _me di cuenta de una importante ausencia. _

-¡Por las santísimas barbas de Merlín, Ginny!- me giré sin tener idea de lo que iba a hacer y comencé a correr de regreso, si a eso se le podía llamar correr. La pierna que había quedado totalmente estirada comenzaba a dolerme cada que pisaba con ella, así que no podía evitar cojear; mi cabeza comenzaba a sentirse caliente y tuve que poner mi mano en ella para asegurarme de que no sangraba. Me había detenido tratando de tomar el aire que me hacía falta y de aminorar el dolor que sufría en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!-_ alcé mi vista hacía el final del pasillo, en el que Ginny venía corriendo a toda velocidad, haciéndome señas que indicaban que corriera._

-¡Ginny!- _dije alegremente y con un gran alivio. Ella sólo rodó los ojos y al llegar a mí, sin bajar la velocidad, me tomó del brazo y con gran esfuerzo hizo que comenzara a correr. _-¿Cómo lograste escapar?- _dije entre jadeos._

-Te lo diré luego Hermione, ahora sólo preocúpate en correr- _intentó acelerar aún más el paso, pero mi pierna impedía el plan de mi amiga._

-¡¿Y a ti qué te pasó?- _vio desde mi pierna que cojeaba hasta mi mano que presionaba mi cabeza. _– ¡Te vez horrible!- _me vi hacia abajo y Ginny tenía razón, ¡parecía que me había revolcado! Mi zapato tenía un trozo de papel pegado a la suela, mi falda estaba completamente girada, mi blusa estaba totalmente de fuera, mi túnica estaba húmeda, mi cabello… bueno mi cabello se veía… peor que cualquier otro día, y si a todo eso le agregabas el viscoso sudor que no dejaba de transpirar, de resultado tenía una horripilante y asquerosa criatura._

-¿Por qué no nos detenemos?- _dije disminuyendo el paso e intentando arreglar un poco el caos que era. Ginny, que apenas comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, se detuvo y me miraba con preocupación. Me recargué en la pared y me dejé caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y sentir un leve dolor en mi retaguardia. _

-¿Me dirás que sucedió?- _dijo Ginny con sus manos en las caderas pidiendo una explicación. En un intento de retrasar la explicación, me quité, con toda la tranquilidad posible, el trozo de papel que tenía pegado, en la suela de mi zapato, desde que salí del baño. Ginny carraspeó impaciente._

-Intenté pararme en el inodoro para poder ver por arriba si aún estaba Parkinson, pero este estaba resbaloso, así que me caí dolorosamente haciendo que me arrepintiera de mi estúpida idea- _terminé con los brazos cruzados y viendo al piso. Ginny sólo soltó una pequeña risita y después se tapó la boca._

-Interesante- _fue lo único que dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa._

-Y tú, ¿cómo escapaste?- _dije seria._

-¡Oh! Es algo divertido, cuando tú saliste corriendo y me dejaste abandonada…- _me miró acusadoramente._ -abrí un poco la puerta para ver que fue lo que pasó y vi que Parkinson se comenzaba a levantar con las manos en la cara y dándome la espalda, así que me acerqué sigilosamente y la empujé, haciendo que cayera de cara al piso.-_ comenzó a reírse con sólo recordar lo sucedido y yo no pude evitar reír._

-Creo que eso de espiar no es lo mío- _comencé a levantarme lentamente._

-Si… tienes razón- _dijo Ginny mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Yo sólo fruncí el ceño. _-¡Hey! Pero averiguamos algo ¿no?-

-Pero eso no es tan importante-

-¡¿Qué no es importante?- _dijo sorprendida y ofendida. _–A ver, repite lo que dijo esa asquerosa serpiente-

-Que perderá al bebé, todos le tendrán lastima y Malfoy estará a sus pies-

-¡Lo vez! Eso es bastante como para chantajearla- _sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras aplaudía._

-No estoy muy segura Ginny, que tal si…-

-¡Que tal nada, Hermione! Esta atrapada, estancada, sin salida, perdida…-

-Pero no tenemos pruebas…-

-Sabemos demasiado, y eso no podría considerarse una coincidencia. No seas tan negativa Hermione…-

-No soy negativa, lo que pasa es que no quiero sacar conclusiones tan aprisa…-

-¡No pasará nada!- _negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. _-¡Será fascinante ver como esa serpiente cae!- _volvió a dar brinquitos. Estaba muy adolorida, así que tomé a Ginny de la muñeca y la saqué de aquel lugar, cualquier cosa que fuéramos a hacer, sería en otro momento. Al llegar a la sala común nos separamos y yo decidí ir a las cocinas por un poco de hielo. Al llegar los elfos me atendieron con mucho gusto y algo llamó mi atención dentro de aquel lugar, sobre una mesa reposaban unos esponjosos bollos de chocolate. Un elfo siguió mi mirada e inmediatamente me acercó el recipiente. Tomé uno, pero el elfo insistía en que tomara más, acercándome el recipiente a mi rostro. Después de negar varias veces salí de las cocinas con mi bolsa de hielo y el bollo envuelto en una servilleta. Caminaba por los pasillos sin prestar tanta atención, al fondo podía ver la enorme puerta de roble que llevaba hacía los jardines, pero alguien choco con mi hombro e hizo que se me cayera la bolsa de hielo y estos terminaron regados por todas partes._

-¡Hermione perdóname!... Yo no…-

-¡Está bien! No hay problema Blaise- _él sonrió y enseguida comenzó a recoger el hielo. Yo me agaché para ayudarle._

-Y ¿Por quétanto hielo? Acaso tienes calor- _sonrió y alzó una ceja. Y claro… yo no pude evitar sonrojarme._

-Eh… no… es para mi cabeza, me golpeé-

-¿Es en serio?- _afirmé con la cabeza. _–Entonces déjame ayudarte- _tomó la bolsa de hielo, se acercó lentamente hacia mí y la puso en mi cabeza. _-¿Ahí es donde te duele?- _sus caídos y seductores ojos estaban clavados en los míos._

-Eh… eh… no, yo… yo puedo hacerlo sola Blaise…- _pasé saliva con dificultad. El sólo sonrió de lado y puso la bolsa de hielo enfrente de mí, para que la tomara. Yo la tomé con una sola mano, ya que en la otra tenía el bollo, y él lo notó._

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?- _metió sus manos a los bolsillos, lo que hizo verlo como un niño curioso._

-¡Oh! Es un… bollo- _me encogí de hombros y abrí la servilleta para que lo viera._

-Se ve delicioso- _alzó una ceja y sonrió. _-¿Es para ti?-

-No claro que no, es para M…mi gato, le encantan los postres- _la sonrisa de Blaise desapareció. _-Bueno… me voy, debe de estar inquieto-

-Si, será mejor que se lo lleves rápido- _dijo serio. Me despedí con la mano y caminé hacía la enorme puerta. _-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas?- _¡Argghh!_

-Emm… a buscar a mi gato-

-¿A buscar a tu gato?- _bufó. _-¿Afuera?- _alzó una ceja._

-Eh… si, fue a dar un paseo…-

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No Blaise no te molestes, sólo le llega el aroma del bollo y corre hacía mí, es todo-

-Entonces te espero para acompañarte a tu sala común- _se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la pared más cercana, haciéndome perder la paciencia. Respiré profundo y exhalé tranquilamente._

-Es que… quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi gato… lo he dejado muy abandonado estos días y quiero mimarlo… ¿entiendes?- _Blaise tensó la quijada y carraspeó. _

-Entonces… te veo luego Hermione- _sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso firme._

-¿Blaise?- _al parecer no me escuchó, por que siguió caminando. Suspiré y me giré para salir a los terrenos. _

_Cuando salí, me quedé de pie en las escaleras y un frío viento acarició mi rostro, haciendo enrojecer la punta de mi nariz. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo pude encontrar en el mismo lugar donde habíamos hablado por última vez. Estaba recargado en sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida en el más allá. La blanca luz de la luna hacía que su cara se viera aún más pálida y escultural. No sé por que lo hacía, pero algo me decía que era lo correcto. Sonreí y aspiré todo el aire posible antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras._

oooOooo

-¡Maldita sea!- era como la milésima vez que decía eso. Estaba harto, no quería estar en el colegio, no quería estar en mi casa, no quería estar en ninguna parte, sólo este lugar lograba conformarme un poco ¿por qué? Simple, porque nadie me molestaba, nadie sabía donde estaba y era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento. –Ahora entiendo por que a Granger le gusta este lugar- y hablando de Granger… ¡Es una estúpida! Nadie me rechaza de esa… forma, ¿cómo se atreve? ¿Por qué no sólo acepta que me desea? ¿Y por qué no supero que me haya rechazado? ¿Acaso me dolió que me rechazara? No, no, no eso no tiene sentido, sus insultos son nada para mí, nunca me han hecho daño, hasta ahora…

-¿Malfoy?- ¡Maldita sea!

-Vete de aquí- dije sin voltear.

-Malfoy… yo sólo quería…- se acerco un poco más. –Lo siento sí, fui muy cruel, no debí portarme así, aun que tú también te pasaste…, pero aún así, quiero que me perdones y… te traje esto- volteé y me encontré con Granger tendiéndome una servilleta de tela, la miré a la cara y alcé una ceja. -¡Tómala!- la acercó más a mi cara. La tomé mirándola a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada, yo rodeé los ojos y terminé viendo la servilleta, la abrí y me encontré con un tibio bollo de chocolate. Sentí como mi estomago se ponía a brincar al ver la delicia que tenía en mis manos, pero obviamente no me lo iba a comer tan fácil, ¿que tal si Granger le echo una clase de veneno mortal? Lo giré, intentado ver cada pedacito de este… - ¡No lo envenene Malfoy!- chilló. -¿Por qué no sólo confías y ya?- resopló y se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿Lo tomaste del plato de Weasley o algo así?- una repugnante imagen de Weasley masticando con la boca abierta se adentró en mis pensamientos, haciendo que el exquisito bollo me diera asco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo tomé de las cocinas- rodó los ojos.

-No lo quiero- dije asqueado y se lo acerqué, ella sólo bufó y dijo "_Y yo que creí haber sido cruel" _en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

-¡Bien!- lo tomó de mala gana, le arrancó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca. El silencio gobernó por varios segundos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que algo estaba sobre la cabeza de Granger, intenté ver de reojo, pero no lograba distinguir qué era. Lleno de curiosidad, volteé hacia ella con las cejas fruncidas.

-Lindo sombrero Granger, pero eso no te ayuda a disimular tu… "melena"- sonreí al verla fruncir el ceño.

-No es un sombrero Malfoy. Es una bolsa con hielo- rodó los ojos y presionó aún más la bolsa en su cabeza.

-Mmm… ¿y qué hace eso en tu cabeza? ¿La criatura, que osas llamar cabello, tiene calor e intentas refrescarla con eso?- me arrepentí inmediatamente de decir eso en el momento en el que la bolsa de hielo hizo contacto con mi cara.

-Quédatela, la necesitas más que yo- se encogió de hombros. Mi cara comenzó a quemar y aparté rápidamente la bolsa.

-Eres muy graciosa- dije apretando los dientes mientras volvía a colocar la bolsa en la cabeza de Granger. – ¿Me dirás qué te pasó en la cabeza?- le arrebaté el bollo y me metí a la boca un trozo.

-Me caí- dijo seria. Yo apreté los labios para no escupir el trozo de bollo que había introducido en mi boca.

-Así que te caíste…- me burlé. - ¿Y qué es lo que hacías Granger?- suspiró y tranquilamente se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

-Malfoy… sé que dijiste que no querías de mi ayuda, pero es que Parkinson se veía tan sospechosa y yo…- fruncí el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas Granger?- volvió a suspirar.

-Ginny y yo seguimos a Parkinson para intentar descubrir… la verdad- de repente la bolsa de hielo, que tenia entre sus manos, le pareció algo sumamente curioso e interesante.

-¡¿La verdad?- cerré mis manos con tanta fuerza, que el bollo salió de entre mis dedos echo puré. -¡¿Qué verdad Granger? ¡Explícate!- agarró aire y lentamente tomó mi mano para después, con la misma lentitud, limpiarla con la servilleta de tela. Yo sólo la observaba intranquilo. "Sería mejor si la limpiara con la lengua ¿no crees?". Abrí los ojos al máximo, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en eso? Sin ninguna delicadeza aparté mi mano. –Yo puedo solo…- le arrebaté la servilleta. - tú sólo preocúpate en explicarme lo que… lo que tienes que explicar- ella sólo frunció un poco la cejas y se afinó la garganta. "Eres un completo idiota"

Ella explicó lo sucedido con cada detalle, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para verificar mi expresión. Como era obvio, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada en el momento que explicó su torpe caída y claro, eso hizo que recibiera un leve golpe en el abdomen.

-¡Esto es serio, Malfoy!- dijo entre risas.

-Lo sé Granger, lo sé- alcé mis manos como modo de tregua. –Así que Parkinson pensaba que podría engañarme- dije pensativo.

-Y lo habría logrado si no fuera por mí- puntualizó.

-¿Y ahora quieres que te agradezca por tu intento de suicidio?-

-¡No intentaba suicidarme! Pero si, deberías agradecerme-

-Pues no lo haré, por que lo que hiciste fue algo estúpido- dije con arrogancia.

-¡Eres muy cruel!- chilló.

-Lo sé, ¿y sabes que hacen las personas crueles como yo?- frunció las cejas.

-¿Tratar a las personas como basura?-

-Además de eso…-

-Mmm… ¿qué es lo que hacen las personas crueles?- sonreí al escuchar lo que esperaba.

-Hacen algo como… ¡Esto!- le embarré la servilleta llena de chocolate en la cara y solté una enorme carcajada al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Eres peor que un niño malcriado! ¡Oh, pero Hermione, que tonta eres, el es un niño malcriado!- se respondió a sí misma, haciendo que me riera aún más. –Sabes Malfoy…- dijo mientras se quitaba parte de lo que tenía embarrado. –Las buenas personas también tienen momentos crueles- sonrió maléficamente.

-¡Ni lo pienses Granger!- comencé a alejarme.

-Vamos Malfoy, no te haré daño- comenzó a acercarse de rodillas, sin deshacer su maligna sonrisa. Por un momento llegué a pensar que estábamos en otra… "situación", pero el chocolate embarrado en su cara y el que tenía en la punta de sus dedos la delataban. Deje de retroceder para tomarle la muñeca y alejar el chocolate que se acercaba amenazadoramente a mi cara. -¡Malfoy! Tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos…-

-¡NO!- dije estirando mi cuello todo lo que era posible. -¡Aléjate Granger!- sin poder impedirlo, Granger tomó mas chocolate de su cara con la mano que tenía desocupada y lo embarró en mi mejilla izquierda. -¡NO LO HICISTE!- le solté la muñeca para tocar mi mejilla izquierda, pero Granger cayó encima de mí y el chocolate que intentaba apartar de mi cara, quedó embarrado en mi camisa.

-Si lo hice- sonrió y embarró en mi nariz el poco chocolate que le quedaba en los dedos.

Pude haberla aventado a un lado e irme molestó de ahí, ¡pero por favor! Soy Draco Malfoy, el que tiene que ganar una apuesta conquistando a esta… tipa, y que con la comprometedora posición en la que estábamos podría acabar con esto de una buena… y muy buena vez. Así que me quedé y sonreí de lado, lo que habitualmente derretía a mis conquistas, levanté un dedo para tomar un poco de chocolate de la mejilla de Granger, que se tensó al sentir mi contacto, y me lo llevé a la boca. Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, y no sé como diablos le hizo para parecer aún más sorprendida en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre mí.

-¡Malfoy!-

-Granger- dije sonriendo y con voz seductora.

-¡Lo siento mucho…!- se levantó rápidamente y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No hay problema- me encogí de hombros y le tomé la mano.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso- apuntó la mancha de mi camisa y tomó la servilleta nerviosamente, la sacudió y comenzó intentar borrar la mancha.

-Eso ya no tiene arreglo Granger, déjala-

-Si quieres dámela y yo intentaré sacarle la mancha-

-Déjala Granger, tengo muchas más- le quité la servilleta y colocando mi mano izquierda en su mejilla, comencé a limpiarle la cara con la servilleta.

-Yo puedo Malfoy- dijo nerviosa, miraba cualquier cosa que no fuera mi cara y mucho menos mis ojos. Yo sólo me ocupaba en sonreír al notar como ponía a Granger con sólo mirarla. -¿Terminaste?-

-Así es- tragó grueso cuando me vio a los ojos.

-Tú… ¿tú no te limpiaras?- miró hacia el suelo.

-Esta servilleta ya no sirve- me recargué en el tronco de un árbol y me encogí de hombros. –Creo que tendrás que comerlo- sonreí.

-No entiendo- me miró con verdadera confusión en los ojos.

-¿No entiendes? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- bufé.

-Por que se portan así conmigo, no tiene ningún sentido, se supone que somos enemigos ¿no?...-

-Espera Granger… ¿dijiste "se portan"? ¿De qué hablas?- y esta vez el confundido era yo.

-De ti y Blaise, que tienen es loca idea de hacer las pases…-

-¡¿BLAISE? ¿Blaise intenta ser tu amigo?- ese maldito me las va a pagar…

-Si, se ha portado muy extraño, a veces llega a ser un poco… pegajoso… y la verdad no entiendo lo que les pasa…-

-Eh… y dime… ¿qué es lo que ha hecho Blaise?-

-Bueno… hemos hablado, dice que quiere ser mi amigo… pero eso no es importante ¡lo que yo quiero saber es que es lo que traman!- me apuntó al pecho con un dedo.

-¿Qué tramamos? Lo que él hace no tiene nada que ver conmigo, y yo no tramo nada… sería mejor que te alejes de él, es raro- dije malhumorado.

-Y lo dice una persona que es cien porciento normal- sonrió. Yo sólo fruncí el ceño.

-Sabes, he estado mucho tiempo aquí, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi sala común ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-Esta bien- se encogió de hombros y me siguió.

En lo único que pensaba mientras caminábamos era en como hacer que Blaise me las pagara. "¿Tomarlo del cuello con fuerza hasta que me jure que no se le acercará a Granger o petrificarlo y golpearlo hasta que me canse? ¿Y por qué no aplicar las dos? Si, eso es perfecto…"

-¿Malfoy?-

-¿Granger?- sonrió.

-Malfoy, este pasillo me lleva a mi sala común…, así que aquí nos separamos-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres separarte de mí Granger?- rodó los ojos.

-Malfoy, creo que cualquier persona quisiera separarse de ti-

-Excepto tú- alcé una ceja.

-No Malfoy, estas confundido- llevó uno de sus dedos ha mi mejilla izquierda y quitó un poco de chocolate, que comenzaba a secarse, y se lo llevó a la boca. –Tú eres el que no puede separarse de mí- cerré los puños y los metí a mis bolsillos.

-¡Vaya Granger! ¿Te comportas coqueta conmigo? Creo que empiezo a gustarte- sonreí, reprimiendo lo que realmente quería hacer, y ella se sonrojó notoriamente.

-No te ilusiones Malfoy- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Eso es demasiado pedir Granger- sonreí de lado mientras la veía fijamente, eso no puede fallar.

-Eh… tengo que irme Malfoy- no me miró ni un instante.

-Nadie esta impidiendo que te vayas- me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno… Adiós Malfoy- se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y claro, mis ojos no pudieron evitar dar un vistazo… ¡y vaya que es una buena vista! Quien podría pensar que Granger se tenía ese excelente cuerpo guardado… pero mi "inocente vistazo" se vio interrumpido cuando Granger se giró y se acercaba decidida hacia mí, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que haría, ¿me habrá descubierto viéndola? ¡Pero si estaba volteada! ¡Oh no, se acerca! ¡Me va a golpear! ¿Qué es lo que hace? Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, se paró de puntillas y me besó la mejilla derecha. Yo quedé inmóvil, mientras mi cabeza giraba aceleradamente, ¡Creí que me golpearía! Ella me dijo algo, pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para procesar lo que decía, ¡¿Me habré vuelto sordo? Ella se alejó, sin darme la oportunidad de reponerme, lo que lamenté mucho. Lo único que logré hacer, fue llevarme la mano a mi mejilla, sin entender el por qué lo hice ¡Me sentía absurdo! He recibido besos más largos y apasionados sin tener efectos secundarios, pero llega ella con un simple beso y… y… ¿lo cambia todo? ¡Soy un marica de lo peor! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa simple sangre sucia?

* * *

¡HE VUELTO!  
¡Por fin he vuelto!D:

Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho… y mucho. Lo que me tardé no tiene perdón, lo admitou_u Pero espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado y si no fue así, ¡critíquenme todo lo que quieran!D: y si eso no fue suficiente, pueden darme tres latigazos:S  
Sé que estuvo un poco cursi al final, pero no se me ocurría que hacerD: pero si se fijan, Hermione ya se esta dejando llevar por los encantos de nuestro rubio picaron;)  
El siguiente capítulo tendrá algunas cosas que seguramente ustedes han estado esperando;D

Y tratando de romper un poquito el hielo…  
¡QUE LES PARECIO LA PELICULA DE HARRY POTTER!D:  
¿Es mi imaginación o Tom Felton es el mejor Draco Malfoy que existe?  
Su carita cuando Harry intenta quitarle las varitas:')  
Y por favor, díganme que no fui la única que dio un tremendo salto en su asiento cuando Nagini salió de la nada!D:  
¡Y EL BESO DE HARRY Y HERMIONE! Sé que fue falso, pero igual me tomó por sorpresa:S  
Ron fue tan cómico!:A  
Y por último… DOBBY!D:  
Lloré ante su cruel muerte:'(  
Pero basta de lo que yo pienso(: Quiero que ustedes me cuenten que les pareció(:

Y ahora los agradecimientos(:  
Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a ustedes, los que me tuvieron un poco de paciencia y aún me leen(: Los amo;)  
Gracias a los que comenzaron a leerme, que me agregaron a favoritos, y me pusieron un hermoso review(: También los amo;D

**Sakurako:** Hola,(por si aún me lees:S) Muchas gracias por tu review, y claro que lo tomo como critica constructiva;) La verdad no me había dado cuenta!D: Es que soy un poco entrometida y me meto en la imaginación de ambos personjes:A De nuevo muchas gracias:D

**johanna: **Hola!:D Que bien que te paresca graciosa!. Creo que eso no me lo habian dicho:A Muchas gracias por tu review!:D Y claro que la sigo;D pero soy un poco perezosa y tardo en actualizar:A Sorry:/ Gracias de nuevo:D y espero que este cap. te haya gustado(:

¡Casi escribo un cap. en este cap!:A  
Por eso me despido, espero sus quejas, felicitaciones, amenazas y en pocas palabras… su review(:

¡GRACIAS!:D

La Chancluda los ama


End file.
